¿Tiempos de paz?
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Este fic se sitúa después del Naruto Gaiden... Como el título lo dice no todo es paz,o mejor dicho los tiempos de paz no dura mucho... Veremos nuevas amenazas en el mundo ninja... Tanto la vieja como la nueva generación tomaran acción para evitar a toda costa que la paz se rompa... pd: varios personajes tendrán protagonismo, pero como fanfiction sólo deja 4...
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Para Sakura no había mejor sensación que la de sentir el viento golpeando en la cara

—No puedo creer que nos hayamos atrasado tanto—exclamó Ino a su lado, ambas estaban saltando entre los arboles del bosque que quedaba a las afueras de Konoha, la misión a las que las había mandado el séptimo había sido fácil, solo había sido ir a una pequeña aldea no ninja a atender en el hospital, solamente habían ido ella e Ino y la misión debió durar 10 dias.

—Tal vez lleguemos a tiempo—dijo Sakura juntando chakra en su mano y colocándolo en el brazo herido de Ino. Durante su regreso a la aldea habían sido emboscadas por unos ninjas extraños, se habían encargado de ellos pero tardaron más de lo previsto, habían dejado a uno vivo y cuando Ino intento entrar a su mente el cuerpo del shinobi había empezado a temblar y al final explotó, Sakura alcanzó a agarrar a Ino antes pero aún así habían salido heridas. Sakura gracias al Byakugou se había curado rápidamente

—Ni siquiera alcanzaré a irme a arreglarme a casa—

—Iremos a la academia enseguida, no podemos fallarles—la razón por la que ambas mujeres estaban apresuradas era que ese día sus hijos se graduaban de la academia y obviamente ellas quería estar ahí para apoyarlos.

—maldito seas, Naruto. Ve que mandarnos a una misión a solo 2 semanas de la graduación—dijo Ino—aunque en parte es nuestra culpa por quedarnos dos días más de lo previsto—ambas rieron

—Mira, cerda—dijo Sakura—ya estamos llegando.

—bueno, frente de marquesina—dijo Ino—mañana le llevaremos el informe a Naruto a la oficina, ya que debemos hablar con él en privado—Sakura se preocupó

— ¿enserio vistes esas cosas en la mente de ese hombre?

—sí—dijo Ino—y si es lo que tú dices que es, es muy preocupante—cruzaron la puerta de la aldea.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sarada Uchiha sonrió con arrogancia al ver su KageBushin en perfecto estado, se acomodó los lentes. El séptimo, su consejero y Aburame-sensei sonrieron con orgullo.

— ¡Bien hecho, Sarada-Chan!—dijo Naruto—espero que no seas tan presumida como tu padre, dattebayo.

—Uchiha Sarada—dijo Aburame-sensei—has pasado, felicidades, ya eres una gennin—le entregó la banda, Sarada la tomó. En cuanto la dejaron salir Sarada sonrió triunfante _"¡Shanarooo! ¡Lo he logrado!"_ se dijo a sí misma, la niña se fue a sentar junto a su mejor amiga ChouChou Akimichi, su amiga estaba buscando la forma en la cual colocarse la banda, si en la frente o en la cintura o en la cabeza como cinta, Sarada se la había colocado en la frente, ChouChou al final decidió colocársela en la frente dejando que su flequillo tapara su ojo izquierdo

— ¿Con quién crees que quedes en el mismo equipo?—le preguntó la Akimichi

—Algo me dice que con el baka de Boruto—respondió Sarada señalando al hiperactivo rubio—el otro si no se, hay que esperar a mañana.

—yo se que quedaré con Inojin y Shikadai—ChouChou señaló a los chicos que respectivamente uno pintaba y el otro dormía—ambos son algo estresante pero los conozco bastante para saber cómo controlarlos—Saradarió—y el sensei, escuche a papá decir que es posible que sea Mirai-chan ella es hija de su antiguo y difunto sensei y creen que sería lo mejor, aunque está bien ya que la tradición de la alianza implica a un Sarutobi como sensei del trio InoShikaCho.

—espero que no me toque con alguien más como Boruto, con uno es suficiente—ChouChou rió

—creó que será Mitsuki, es buen amigo de Boruto, no creo que el séptimo los separe—dijo ChouChou mirando al peliazul sentado leyendo tranquilamente

—Te gusta—sentenció Sarada sonriendo

— ¿eh? ¡No!—dijo ChouChou con un ligero sonrojo—él es el que esta perdídamente enamorado de mi ¿no recuerdas cuando fuimos a buscar a tu padre?—Sarada rió

—niños—el sensei de la academia llamo la atención—mañana tienen que venir a la misma hora para darles a conocer sus respectivos equipos y enseguida se darán a conocer sus senseis, pueden irse a casa—los jóvenes emocionados salieron. ChouChou se separó de su amiga en cuanto vio a sus padres que la felicitaron en un gran abrazo, Sarada divisó a su padre, vestía su habitual capa negra y su cabello le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, donde tenía el rinnegan, Sasuke tenía una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo, en cuanto Sarada llegó a él, su padre tocó su frente con el dedo índice y medio _"la mejor muestra de amor que puede dar un Uchiha"_ había dicho su madre

—Hmp, felicidades, Sarada—la niña sonrió, pero después puso cara de preocupación

— ¿Y mamá? —Sasuke también colocó cara de preocupación

—aún no llega—Sarada desvió la mirada a Inojin que estaba siendo felicitado por su padre, el chico la miró también preocupado, sus madres no habían vuelto de su misión, y tenían que haber vuelto hace dos días

— ¡Llegamos! —exclamó Sakura mientras corría junto con Ino, Sarada miró a su madre, estaba llena de tierra y se veía cansada, apenas Sakura llegó donde su hija la abrazó—felicidades, cariño—Sarada abrazó a su madre, de reojo pudo ver a Inojin también abrazando a la suya

—estábamos preocupados por ti—dijo Sarada, aunque su padre no lo hubiese dicho ella notó a su padre bastante nervioso por la misión de su madre, Sakura rió

—Soy una mujer fuerte, puedo con todo—Sarada sonrió

— ¡Sarada! —ChouChou llamó a su amiga y la niña se alejó un momento lo que Sasuke aprovechó para pasar disimuladamente su brazo por la cintura de su esposa y susurrarle en el oído

—te tardaste—

—Mi deber de doctora me hizo quedarme dos días más—Sasuke apretó la cintura de su mujer

—Bueno, espero que esta noche podamos recuperar el tiempo perdido—las mejillas de Sakura ardieron, en cuanto Sasuke dejó su cintura Sakura sintió un mareo y su esposo volvió a sostenerla— ¿estás bien?

—es solo un mareo—Sakura sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo, Sarada volvió con sus padres—esta anocheciendo, vamos a ca...—Sakura no pudo terminar porque se desmayó, Sasuke la alcanzó a atrapar con su único brazo

— ¡Mamá! —exclamó Sarada

— ¡Sakura-Chan! —exclamó Naruto acercándose

—Sa-Sakura-San—dijo Hinata que también se acercaba con su esposo e hijos, Sarada le quitó la capa a su padre y Naruto ayudó a Sasuke a colocar el cuerpo de Sakura sobre la espalda de su esposo

— Teme ¿la llevaras a casa?—preguntó Naruto

—llévala al hospital—dijo Ino acercándose—quiero hacerle unos exámenes—Sasuke saltó sobre los techos directo al hospital, Naruto miró a su familia y sonrió

—Bueno familia—exclamó—hoy cenaremos fuera de casa

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ino revisó los exámenes de Sakura, ella ya sospechaba lo que le pasaba a su amiga, por eso decidió hacerle ella misma los exámenes

—wow, frentona, tú no pierdes el tiempo—dijo Ino caminando hacia la habitación de su mejor amiga.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos y vio el techo enseguida se dio cuenta de donde estaba

—mamá, estas despierta—Sakura se sentó en la cama y miró a los dos pares de ojos negros que la miraban

—Es tan lindo ver a mis dos cubos de hielo preocupados por mi—Sarada sonrió y abrazó a su madre, Sakura tomó el brazo de su esposo y lo unió al abrazo—ya no te puedes hacer el frío con nosotras—Sasuke rió y apretó el abrazo

—Eso es hermoso—dijo Ino entrando, los Uchiha se separaron mientras Sakura reía—debo hablar con la frentona, digo con la señora Uchiha a solas—Sasuke y Sarada salieron de la habitación—tengo tus resultados, frente de marquesina.

—habla Ino-cerda.

—primero dime como te sientes.

—agh, tengo mareo y nauseas, desde hace semanas, espera... No me digas que...—Ino sonrió

—Si, Sakura—le entregó la carpeta—estas embarazada.

 ** _Notas y aclaraciones: Espero que les haya gustado... Mi pareja favorita es Sasusaku pero es la primera vez que escribo algo donde ellos son protagonistas, pues creó que Sasuke es un personaje algo complicado, creanme que las cosas empiezan a así de suaves y se colocarán geniales... Van a ver._**

 ** _Planeó trabajar tanto con la nueva generación tanto también con la antigua._**

 ** _Si les gusto dejenme un review, sino también dejenme uno xd enserio eso anima a uno a seguir escribiendo._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo dos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Después de salir del hospital y de soportar preguntas por parte de Sarada, Sakura decidió que sería muy temprano para volver a casa.

—no quiero comer en casa—dijo Sakura mientras caminaban por la aldea—quiero comer afuera.

—¿Donde quieres ir?—preguntó Sasuke

—yo quiero ramen—dijo Sarada, Sasuke compuso una mueca, el ramen no era su comida predilecta—el séptimo nos llevaba a Boruto y a mi a comer ahí cuando era pequeña— Listo, había dado en el clavo, Sarada se subió los lentes sonriendo triunfante, Sakura soltó una risita, sabía que eso dolía en el orgullo de Sasuke

—vamos por el ramen—se dirigieron a Ichiraku justamente cuando la familia Uzumaki salía, Naruto quien llevaba en la espalda a la pequeña Himawari y Hinata les saludaron con la mano, Sakura y Sarada les devolvieron el saludo, Sasuke como siempre lo ignoró

— ¿vas a decirnos como te fue en la misión, mamá?—preguntó Sarada mientras comía, Sasuke miró a su hija comer, el dobe de Naruto había tenido influencia en ella

—Nada interesante—respondió Sakura evitando la mirada, Sasuke enarcó su ceja, Sakura estaba ocultando cosas y él lo quería saber, podía sacarle las palabras en la cama esa noche.

— ¿Que te dijeron en el hospital? —preguntó el Uchiha

—el desmayo fue producto del cansancio, Ino dice que me desgasto demasiado.

—es verdad, mamá—dijo Sarada—recuerdo cuando había noches en que el tío Kakashi tenía que cuidarme porque estabas de turno en el hospital—a Sasuke le dio un tic en el ojo ¿Kakashi había dormido en su casa? ¿Que otras cosas habían pasado en su ausencia?— ¿que pasa, papá?

—nada—Sakura rió, desde que Sasuke volvió de su misión Sarada se encargaba de hacerlo sufrir contándole las cosas que se había perdido, la niña era una manipuladora.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

— ¿Que te parece la idea de que Sarada-chan esté en tu equipo?—preguntó Naruto sentándose a la orilla de la cama de Boruto, el pequeño rubio lo miró extrañado, apenas volvieron y él se fue a acostar su padre se dirigió a hablar con él. Boruto extrañaba esos momentos cuando su padre no era Hokage que pasaba el tiempo con él hasta consumirse en el cansancio y dormirse en sus brazos.

Esa noche Naruto se sentó a hablar con Boruto, le preguntaba cosas de la academia y al Uzumaki mayor se le había salido el orden del equipo de Boruto, eso no sorprendió al niño, pues ya sospechaba que le tocaría con Mitsuki, que se había vuelto su mejor amigo; y con Sarada Uchiha, no tenía una gran relación con ella y esta se tensionó un poco más cuando la pelinegra le contó su sueño de ser Hokage. Para Boruto el titulo de Hokage era estúpido, algo que te separaba de la gente que amabas, tal y como su padre había hecho

—Ya tenía la ligera sospecha—respondió Boruto

—Sarada-chan es una niña con un poder sorprendente, dattebayo— dijo Naruto—pero estoy seguro que tú también posees un poder increíble.

— ¿Por que de repente estas interesado en mi? —preguntó Boruto, Naruto no entendió muy bien

— ¿de que hablas? Soy tu padre, siempre estoy interesado por ti—Boruto sonrió solo un poco—ahora una sugerencia: Sarada-chan heredó la fuerza de Sakura-chan, y yo fui víctima de sus golpes, dattebayo. La sugerencia es: no hagas nada que moleste a Sarada-chan si no quieres salir herido, apuesto que también heredó lo temperamental—Boruto rió y Naruto sonrió, tenía rato que no escuchaba la risa de su hijo y eso le gustaba—ahora, debes dormir—le dio un beso en la cabeza y fue a salir—duerme bien y mañana finge sorpresa cuando te digan tus compañeros—

—Claro, papá—

—hasta mañana, te quiero—Boruto tenía rato que no escuchaba esa palabra, no porque su padre no se la dijera, sino porque este llegaba siempre tarde, cuando estaba dormido y cuando su padre la decía no la escuchaba.

Cuando Naruto cerró la puerta Boruto se puso a pensar, él en verdad amaba a su padre, solo que se portaba rebelde por llamar su atención, Boruto deseaba que su padre tuviera mas momentos con él, que fueran a comer juntos como familia como esa noche, Boruto deseaba que más noches fueran como esa, pero no todos los deseos se cumplen.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sarada no había terminado de encerrarse en su cuarto cuando ya los dos estaban besándose, Sakura sabía que esas dos semanas cuando estuvo fuera fueron una tortura para ambos. Sakura había tenido la intención de avisar sobre su embarazo al llegar a casa, pero se arrepintió y decidió dejarlo para la mañana siguiente. Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron a su habitación y cerraron la puerta, Sasuke con una mano era habilidoso y ya se había deshecho de la blusa de su mujer, los besos eran urgentes pero apasionados, lentos y calientes.

Sakura bajó su mano con lentitud y le desabrochó el pantalón, pero Sasuke no dejó que ella avanzara de ahí, primero quería verla desnuda. Bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de su esposa y lo besó, Sakura jadeó y ella misma se deshizo de su sostén, el pelinegro empezó a tocarla suavemente, besando cada parte del cuello de su esposa, entonces... La puerta se abrió

—mamá, se me olvidaba... Aagghh—entrar a la habitación de tus padres y encontrar esa escena no era bonito, Sarada enseguida se tapó los ojos— ¡Mierda!

— ¡Sarada, ese vocabulario! —dijo Sakura roja pero de la vergüenza y tomando su sabana para taparse, Sasuke también estaba rojo

—sólo venía a avisarte una cosa, pero con esta escena se me olvidó—Sarada aun tenía las manos en los ojos, estaba roja—joder, solo tengo 12 años y ya me trauman de esta forma—fue a salir—los dejo para que continúen y por favor, quiero dormir así que no hagan tanto ruido—salió y cerró la puerta. Sakura suspiró y se tiró en la cama, su esposo a su lado, ella aprovechó el momento y se subió encima de él

—no creas que se me han quitado las ganas—dijo Sakura haciendo sonreír triunfante al azabache.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

A solo unas horas del amanecer dos figuras envueltas en una capa caminaban en dirección a Konoha.

—nee Zanahoria ¿sigues molesta?—preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa afilada

—Claro que sigo molesta—respondió la mujer acomodándose los lentes

— ¿yo que iba a saber que el Mizukage estaba informado?

—Suigetsu... Eras un asesino a sangre fría... A los 12 años... Junto con tu hermano ¿cómo crees que no iba a estar informado?

—Oh vamos, Karin, pensé que todo estaría olvidado.

—deberías agradecer que no te metieron a la cárcel, que solo el Mizukage te prohibió acercarte a la aldea.

—Bueno, pensé que ayudar en la guerra redimiría todos mis pecados.

—no lo hizo, solo te ayudo un poco, el evitar un encarcelamiento y una sentencia de muerte—Karin infló las mejillas—no sé porque te seguí—Suigetsu sonrió y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Karin, después besó su cabeza cubierta por la capa

—No puedes vivir sin mi—ella lo empujó con fastidio y colocando los ojos en blanco. Suigetsu y Karin habían empezado una relación después de que se aclarara la situación de la niña Uchiha, ambos se dieron cuenta de que ya no se odiaban como antes, el "odio" que ahora sentían era cariño por el otro, que al pasar el tiempo secretamente se fue convirtiendo en amor, el día que Karin había aclarado que Sarada no era su hija y que ella no estaba colada por Sasuke, Suigetsu hizo su movimiento, un movimiento que fue sorprendentemente aceptado por la pelirroja. Después de que estuvieran un poco más de tiempo juntos decidieron dejar de trabajar para Orochimaru, este no lo tomó muy bien, pero aceptó, Suigetsu y Karin primero se dirigieron a la niebla, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados por la fama del peli celeste, así que su siguiente opción era Konoha—¿por que decidiste Konoha?—preguntó Suigetsu

—Tal vez Naruto si nos deje vivir en la aldea, además estoy segura que Sakura me puede ayudar a convencerlo.

—también tendría que convencerlo de dejarme convertirme en ninja—dijo Suigetsu

—Yo puedo hablar con Sakura para poder trabajar en su hospital—Karin le sonrió a Suigetsu—yo tengo contactos, tú no.

—por eso no quisiste quedarte en la última aldea que pasamos, porque era no ninja y no tenías contactos—Karin rió

—exacto, aunque era una aldea preciosa—Karin acarició su mano

—y yo que pensé que la idea de ir a Konoha era por Sasuke— Karin puso los ojos en blanco, empujó a Suigetsu a un árbol y lo aprisionó

— ¿Aun crees que sigo colada por Sasuke? —Suigetsu hizo una mueca

—tal vez—Karin sonrió y empezó a besarle el cuello delicadamente

— ¿después de todo lo que hemos hecho, aun crees eso? —murmuró pegada a su cuello, Suigetsu tomó su cintura, Karin dirigió su manos a la mano del muchacho—no estoy hablando solo de sexo—ella tocó el anillo en el dedo anular, en la aldea no ninja que habían pasado Suigetsu y Karin se habían casado, muchos dirían que había sido precipitado, pero ellos se conocían, además de que sabían que nadie más sabría lidiar con ellos, muy a su manera se amaban.

En el recorrido de los besos de Karin por el cuello de Suigetsu ella lo mordió, haciendo que él soltara un quejido de dolor y la separara.

—Venganza—dijo Karin sonriendo

—eso dolió—dijo Suigetsu

— ¿crees que los tuyos no? —Karin le mostró su cuello donde había unas recientes marcas de mordidas—sin contar el de mi pecho—empezó a caminar

—Oh vamos, lo disfrutaste—dijo Suigetsu siguiéndola

— ¡Claro que no! —se quejó Karin sonrojada—en todo caso, ¡mira semejante luna de miel!

—cuando lleguemos a Konoha podremos tener nuestra luna de miel—Suigetsu compuso una sonrisa afilada.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sasuke con su única mano recorrió la espalda desnuda de su mujer, si al Sasuke de 16 años le hubiesen dicho que algo así pasaría se estaría riendo como un loco. Sakura ya se había despertado con las caricias de su esposo, ella se giró para verlo, le apartó el pelo de la cara dejando ver los dos ojos, uno oscuro y otro morado, el rinnegan que Sasuke siempre tapaba, ella suspiró

—aunque creas que es raro, siempre me sorprendo verte a mi lado durmiendo cada vez que despierto—dijo Sakura—o ver a Sarada con el parecido que tiene a ti y con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, siempre me digo a mi misma que no puedo creer que yo sea tu esposa y tengamos una hija, a pesar de que ya han pasado tantos años—Sasuke sonrió, él no sonreía casi y Sakura adoraba ver esa sonrisa cuando se le daba por aparecer

—Me pasa lo mismo cuando te veo a ti y a Sarada—dijo Sasuke, Sakura apretó su cuerpo al de él

—Tengo que ir a preparar el desayuno—dijo ella cuando Sasuke apretó más sus cuerpos, su esposo se resignó y la soltó.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ya estaba saliendo el sol cuando Suigetsu y Karin fueron interceptados en la puerta de la aldea por los mismos guardias de estas, enseguida los dirigieron a la torre del Hokage, pero de todos modos les tocaba esperar ya que el séptimo no había llegado, después de media hora de estar sentados vieron a Naruto llegar a su oficina, enseguida se dirigieron a él

—Suigetsu, Karin—dijo Naruto sorprendido— ¿que hacen aquí?

—Vinimos a pedirte algo—dijo Karin

—claro, pasen—entraron—Shikamaru no ha llegado—

—Es un fastidio, pero ya estoy aquí—dijo Shikamaru entrando, Naruto se sentó detrás de su escritorio, y Shikamaru de pie a su lado, Karin y Suigetsu estaban en frente de ellos

— ¿Que pasa? —preguntó Naruto

—Naruto...—empezó Karin—perdón, séptimo, es que Suigetsu y yo queremos venirnos a vivir a la aldea—tanto Naruto como Shikamaru enarcaron una ceja pidiendo más explicaciones—dejamos de trabajar para Orochimaru, queremos afiliarnos a una aldea como ninjas, soy buena en los laboratorios así que puedo trabajar en un hospital—

—Yo soy buen ninja—dijo Suigetsu, Naruto miró a Shikamaru pidiendo un consejo

—no se—dijo Shikamaru— ¿ellos no eran los compañeros de Sasuke?

—pelearon en la guerra de nuestro lado—dijo Naruto—Karin es buena amiga de Sakura-chan, la asistió en el nacimiento de Sarada-chan, por lo que me consta que es una buena médico—Miró a Suigetsu—he visto como pelea Suigetsu, es bueno también, Mmmmm...—

— ¿No hay algo que nos estén ocultando? —preguntó Shikamaru, Karin miró a Suigetsu, este suspiró

—fuimos primero a la aldea de la niebla, pero nos echaron.

— ¿Por qué?

—en un pasado yo era conocido como "la reencarnación del demonio" ya que maté a mucha gente—Shikamaru miró a Naruto

—podemos darles una segunda oportunidad, dattebayo— dijo sonriendo

—La chica puede quedarse fácilmente, él es un asesino—dijo Shikamaru

—Fui un asesino—corrigió Suigetsu—cometí muchas atrocidades, pero intente remendarlas, enserio.

—Además—dijo Karin—estamos casados, viviremos juntos—Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa— créannos que queremos enmendar nuestros errores, sino ¿porque estaríamos aquí?

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sakura se sentó a desayunar con su familia, después iría junto con Ino a entregarle el informe a Naruto además de los papeles del embarazo, para que el Hokage la vetara de misiones.

— ¿Vas a preocuparte más por tu salud? —preguntó Sasuke

—claro, no me darán más turnos extensos en el hospital—respondió Sakura

—Mamá—dijo Sarada— ¿cuando vuelves a salir de misión?

—oh, no me darán más misiones en un buen tiempo.

— ¿tienen mucho trabajo en el hospital?

—no, el hospital ya casi ni se llena—

— ¿Entonces, por que? —bueno, ya era hora de echar la bomba

—Oh nada interesante, solo tengo tres meses de embarazo—el comedor de la casa Uchiha quedo en silencio, padre e hija se quedaron con la comida a medio camino de la boca, Sarada fue la primera en reaccionar, con unas cuantas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos miró a su madre

— ¿Tendré un hermano? —Sakura asintió—tendré un hermano—se dijo a sí misma, después abrazó a su madre, estaba emocionada, Sarada era una niña que mostraba sus emociones abiertamente, algo que había heredado de su madre. Sasuke en cambio de la actitud de su hija a la noticia se había quedado quieto, aun paralizado, como si estuviera dirigiendo aun las palabras de que se convertiría en padre por segunda vez—¿papá?—preguntó Sarada nerviosa

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —dijo Sakura, aunque soltó una pequeña risita

— ¿Eso es normal? —preguntó Sarada

—su reacción cuando le dije que te estaba esperando fue así—miró a su esposo—cariño...—Sakura puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Sasuke, este tomó las manos de su esposa y las besó, Sarada sonrió, si ignoraba lo que había pasado la noche anterior esta era la primera vez que sus padres de demostraban los mucho que se querían abiertamente, Sasuke ignorando que su hija estaba de espectador, le dio un pequeño beso a su esposa en los labios para después susurrarle un "gracias" Sakura sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

Después de que Sarada se fuera a la academia y que Sasuke se fuera a entrenar para su próxima misión Sakura se dirigió a la torre Hokage, normalmente entraría por la ventana pero había decidido hacerlo por la puerta por el estado avanzado de embarazo, Sakura aun se sorprendía de tener tres meses y ni siquiera se había enterado, no le habían dado antojos, ni nauseas, y había menstruado (o eso parecía) así que no se daría cuenta, sino es por el desmayo no se habría dado cuenta y seguiría colocando la salud suya y la de su bebé en riesgo con cada misión hasta que se le viera barriga.

Estaba tan distraída que no notó a las dos personas conocidas que salían de la oficina del séptimo

— ¿Sakura? —la aludida levantó la vista para ver a Karin y a Suigetsu

—Karin—dijo Sakura y abrazo a la pelirroja— ¿que hacen aquí?

—Venimos a vivir a la aldea—

— ¿Enserio? —miró a Suigetsu primero con curiosidad y después con ira, este trago saliva, ya sabía que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano—¿los dos?

—Sí—dijo Suigetsu—estamos juntos.

—en parte me lo esperaba.

—tenemos unos nuevos lentes para Sarada-chan—dijo Karin

—Mándame a Suigetsu—dijo Sakura con una mirada amenazante—tengo que arreglar asuntos con él—Karin rió

—Nos vemos en el hospital—dijo Karin—ya que tengo que hablar contigo—Sakura asintió y entró a la oficina de Naruto, Ino ya estaba ahí, sin duda había entrado por la ventana. La rubia le sonrió triunfante sabiendo las razones por las cuales su amiga no había entrado también por la ventana

—Sakura-chan si entra como una persona civilizada—dijo Naruto

—hubiese entrado por la ventana si no fuera por algo—dijo Ino, Sakura rodó los ojos y le entregó el informe a Naruto

—Bien—dijo Naruto serio, fuera era como siempre, cuando Naruto estaba metido en su papel de séptimo Hokage se ponía serio— ¿que me iban a decir?

—Tuvimos un contratiempo en el regreso—empezó Ino

—Nos atacaron unos ninjas—dijo Sakura—no tenían bandas ninja.

—eran 5, y todos eran de piel oscura.

—características de un ninja de la nube—dijo Shikamaru pensativo

—no creerás que la nube ataca a unas ninjas de Konoha ¿cierto?—preguntó Naruto a su consejero

—estoy tratando de buscarle una razón lógica ¿el Raikage te ha dado informes de ninjas renegados de la nube?

—No—respondió Naruto—¿están seguras que eran ninjas?

—claro que si—dijo Sakura

— ¿Crees que no sabemos que un ataque así podría significar guerra? —dijo Ino—y no solo eso, si el consejo se entera.

—la tomaran con los aldeanos de la nube que están viviendo en Konoha—completó Shikamaru.

Antes de que Kakashi dejara el puesto de Hokage encontró la manera de mostrarle a la aldea la verdad tras la masacre del clan Uchiha, dejando a Itachi lo que era: un héroe y hundiendo al consejo, Kakashi había pensado en deshacerlo, pero el señor feudal exigía uno, pues el consejo era algo importante en el sistema de gobierno de la aldea, era el que sacaba la cara ante el señor feudal. Kakashi había intentado colocar a Tsunade como consejera pero el señor feudal lo negó diciendo que Tsunade ya había estado en el poder y no podía volver a estarlo. Todos los que el Hokage propuso, todos fueron negados por el señor feudal, así que él mismo decidió colocar a los consejeros y podría decirse que ambos nuevos consejeros tenían casi el mismo pensamiento que los anteriores.

—Y estoy segura que pelearan, lo que en verdad ocasionara una guerra entre aldeas—dijo Sakura

—no solo los provenientes de la nube pelearían, también sus parientes y amigos cercanos—dijo Ino—Choji sería capaz de poner a todo el clan Akimichi en contra del consejo si llegaran a hacerle algo a Karui o a ChouChou y créanme que yo estaría de acuerdo y me uniría—

—Hablaré con el Raikage—dijo Naruto y después miró a Shikamaru—que el consejo aun no se entere de esto—éste asintió

—Naruto hay más—dijo Sakura

—Resulta que logramos deshacernos de ellos menos de uno—dijo Ino—pude entrar en su mente, pero por solo unos segundos ya que se explotó a sí mismo— y por lo que vi, no es nada bueno.

— ¿que pasa?

—Naruto—dijo Sakura—al parecer tienen relación con algún descendiente de Kaguya.

 _ **Notas y aclaraciones: me encanto escribir este capítulo, enserio, por eso espero que les guste. Me alegró de todos los que me dejaron review, ame que acogieran mi fic rápido y bueno, me gusto mucho.**_

 _ **Alguna aclaracion? Bueno, he buscado la forma de meterme más en los personajes u bueno, al parecer lo he hecho... Otra cosa el Suika! Es importante, créanme y Karin tendrá un papel importante...**_

 _ **Espero que me dejen review diciéndome que les pareció el capítulo... Beso**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Respuesta a comentarios (los pongo de primeros porque YOLO):**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Skarpy0**_ _ **: jajajajsi, me imagine que seria una buena escena lo de Sarada interrumpiendo a sus padres... Nada mas de imaginarlo...**_

 _ **cinlayj2**_ _ **: gracias :3 me alegro que te haya gustado :3**_

 _ **Bloddycherry:**_ **** _ **seehhhSarada es una loquisha... Quiere que sus padres sigan con sus cositas... Y Suigetsu... Seehh pobrecito, Karin va a tener que curarlo... Y respecto al lemmon... Aun no se...**_

 _ **mariadat**_ _ **: jajajaj me alegro que te haya gustado :3**_

 _ **Yukipab**_ _ **: claarooo que lo seguiré! Ya tengo hasta el final pensado!**_

 _ **: jajajjaja gracias, claro que seguiré así, tal vez deba mejorar cosas.**_

 _ **AryGarcioyama**_ _ **: me alegra que ames mi historia :3 y adoro el suika... Y lo del deshacido, ay! por Kami—sama... Me sentí tan avergonzada... Es que... Se supone que soy escritora también de novelas y vengo con ese horror! Gracias por corregirmelo :3**_

 _ **KassfromVenus**_ _ **: jajajja me alegra que te guste, y que bueno que lo hayas leído!Okno (que modestia) y aquí esta la conti :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO MÁS! DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capitulo Tres**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El salón en la academia estaba como siempre, antes de que llegara el sensei todos hacían diferentes actividades, algunos leían, otros dormían, otros dibujaban, otros hablaban y otros simplemente alborotaban al resto.

Sarada conversaba con su amiga ChouChou, esta le estaba contando los sucesos que habían pasado la noche anterior cuando salió con sus padres

—nos reunimos con los Nara y los Yamanaka en la barbacoa—dijo ChouChou—ellos estaban celebrando que nos habíamos graduado y nos dieron los pendientes de gennin—le enseñó los aros que adornaban sus orejas—, mi papá, la tía Ino, Sai-san y el tío Shikamaru estaban inmersos en una conversación, mi mamá y Temari—san estaban también conversando pero de temas diferentes, llegó un momento donde no escuché bien lo que el papá de Inojin le dijo a mi mamá que enseguida explotó, mi papá y Temari-san tuvieron en sostenerla para que no se le lanzara a Sai-san—Sarada soltó una risita

—Mamá me contó que el papá de Inojin tenía una lengua afilada—dijo Sarada—tuvo muchos problemas al principio cuando entró al equipo 7.

—Inojin también tiene esa lengua—suspiró ChouChou—que bueno que ya me acostumbré a él desde que éramos pequeños—el sensei de la academia: Shino Aburame entró provocando que el salón quedara en silencio

—Bueno estudiantes—empezó el sensei—ya tengo la lista de los equipos, les daré enseguida el lugar donde se reunirán con su respectivo sensei. Empecemos—el sensei empezó a nombrar los equipos por números y llamaba a sus integrantes, algunos colocaban mala cara por sus compañeros mientras otros prácticamente brincaban de felicidad—equipo siete—dijo el sensei— Mitsuki, Uchiha Sarada y Uzumaki Boruto, su sensei los esperará en el campo de entrenamiento 3—Sarada miró a Boruto que le devolvió la mirada con la ceja enarcada, Mitsuki le sonrió— Equipo 10: Akimichi ChouChou, Nara Shikadai y Yamanaka Inojin, su sensei los espera en el campo de entrenamiento 10—siguió diciendo los últimos equipos, cuando acabó les dijo a todos que ya podían ir a conocer a su sensei, Sarada se despidió de ChouChou y se fue con Boruto y Mitsuki mientras la Akimichi junto con Inojin intentaban despertar a Shikadai que como siempre se había quedado dormido.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Naruto compuso una cara de preocupación

—¿Cómo así que conexión con algún descendiente de Kaguya?—preguntó

—Ino entro en la mente de uno de los hombres—dijo Sakura

—lo que vi fue extraño, no vi mucho, pero en las imágenes pude ver a dos personas... O eso parecía... Un hombre grande y una mujer pequeña... Eran blancos y parecían tener en sus ojos el Byakugan, mejor dicho, no parecían humanos—Naruto se acaricio la barbilla y miró a Shikamaru

—Ve a buscar a Sasuke, creo que esto es lo que él estaba buscando—el corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco, ella sabía lo que significaba: Sasuke volvería a irse, tanto Ino como Naruto captaron la mirada baja de su amiga. —Sakura-chan—empezó Naruto a hablar en cuanto Shikamaru salió—sabes que el teme es el que más capacitado está para...—

—lo sé—le interrumpió Sakura dándole una sonrisa falsa, una que Naruto aun no había aprendido a reconocer, pero Ino si—no estoy molesta, solo un poco preocupada.

—Frentona—dijo Ino interrumpiendo a su amiga— ¿no tienes algo que decirle al séptimo?

—tú eres la medico—dijo Sakura—se supone que eres la que da el informe—Ino le entregó a Naruto otra carpeta

—como medico te informo que la kunoichi Sakura Uchiha no está capacitada para hacer misiones de alto riesgo.

— ¿eh? ¿Por qué?—preguntó Naruto

— ¿Por qué no abres la carpeta y lo averiguas?—respondió Sakura, Naruto aun con la ceja enarcada abrió la carpeta, apenas leyó un poco cuando gritó

— ¡EH, SAKURA—CHAN!—brincó de su asiento, saltó su escritorio y abrazó a la pelirrosa— ¡UN BEBÉ! ¡EL TEME Y SAKURA-CHAN TENDRÁN OTRO BEBÉ!

—Cállate, idiota—dijo una voz por la ventana, Sasuke entraba por ésta junto con Shikamaru

—ah, aguafiestas—soltó a Sakura

—Sasuke me dijo que ya sabía lo que pasaba—informó Shikamaru

—Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer—dijo Naruto

—Partiré esta tarde—informó Sasuke mirando de reojo a Sakura

—Nosotras debemos ir al hospital—dijo Ino tomando a su amiga del brazo y saliendo de ahí.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

— ¿quién crees que será nuestro sensei?—dijo Inojin mientras caminaban al campo de entrenamiento

—Podría ser Mirai-neechan o Konohamaru-sensei—dijo ChouChou—son los Sarutobi que más nos conocen.

—preferiría que fuera Konohamaru-sensei—dijo Shikadai con las manos en los bolsillos

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó ChouChou

—Mirai es problemática—

—Dai aun sigue con su enamoramiento infantil hacia Mirai-neechan—respondió Inojin sonriendo, Shikadai le dio una mirada asesina

—pensé que ese enamoramiento era cosa del pasado—dijo ChouChou

—Mirai es 4 años mayor que nosotros—

—tu mamá es 3 años mayor que tu padre—dijo Inojin

—y si no me equivocó tu abuela también era mayor que tu abuelo—dijo ChouChou

—Parece que a los Nara les gustan las mujeres mayores—dijo Inojin haciendo sonrojar a Shikadai, este infló las mejillas y giró su cabeza ignorando las burlas de sus dos amigos, llegaron al campo de entrenamiento y se sentaron en el suelo

—Bueno, no me sorprende que haya sido escogida yo para ser su sensei—vieron una figura femenina salir de los arboles, la chica les sonrió iluminando sus ojos rojos—hola, chicos.

—Mirai-neechan—dijo ChouChou sonriéndole

—nahnah, ahora soy Mirai-sensei—dijo la joven—no crean que porque tengo solo 16 años pueden llamarme neechan, soy toda una Jounnin y ahora su sensei, bueno—se sentó en el suelo enfrente de ellos—normalmente vienen las presentaciones, pero los conozco desde que usaban pañales y no sé si es necesario presentaciones así que vamos directo con lo siguiente, que es ver sus habilidades—Mirai sonrió brillantemente.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ino y Sakura llegaron al hospital y ahí la rubia miró a su amiga

—Hey—le dijo—cambia esa cara, tu frente se ve más grande—Sakura soltó una risita y golpeó suavemente a Ino

—Cerda—entraron al hospital

—Uchiha-san, Yamanaka-san—las saludó una enfermera—Uchiha-san una mujer la está buscando.

—oh si—dijo Sakura—Karin dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo.

— ¿Quién es Karin?—preguntó Ino con una ceja enarcada

— ¡Sakura! —dijo la pelirroja acercándose

—Vamos a hablar a mi oficina—dijo Sakura a Karin, ya se iban a ir cuando Ino las detuvo con un carraspeo—oh, Ino, ella es Karin, ella era...

—La antigua compañera de Sasuke, lo sé—interrumpió Ino

—Karin fue la que me ayudó en el parto de Sarada— dijo Sakura

—aja...—Sakura puso los ojos en blanco mientras Ino seguía examinando a Karin

—Karin, ella es Ino Yamanaka, mi mejor amiga—Ino le sonrió y Karin le devolvió la sonrisa algo extrañada—ahora sí, vamos a mi oficina—en cuanto se fueron Ino se quedó viéndolas, esperaba que esa chica no intentara robarle su mejor amiga. Ino era una mujer territorial, y no solo con su esposo, sino también con sus amigos, tanto Karui como Temari habían tenido que pasar por un montón de interrogatorios y amenazas de la rubia para poder casarse con Choji y Shikamaru, y con Sakura, Ino era más territorial, Sakura era su mejor amiga de la infancia, la había perdido por una tontería y después la había vuelto a recuperar, puede que ellas siempre pelearan, pero se apreciaban e Ino podría decir que amaba a Sakura como si fuera su propia hermana " _no seas idiota, Ino"_ se dijo _"Sakura no te va a cambiar, deja de ser celosa"_ y entonces ella se fue a su consultorio.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—eres pésimo fingiendo, Boruto—dijo Sarada mientras caminaban hacia el campo de entrenamiento

— ¿Que quieres decir?—dijo Boruto

—que ya sabias que quedaríamos juntos en el mismo equipo, seguro el séptimo te lo contó—Boruto infló las mejillas

—tú tampoco parecías sorprendida.

—me lo suponía.

— ¿no será que mi padre te lo contó?—

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?—preguntó Mitsuki por fin demostrando su presencia

—Papá tiene una preferencia particular por Sarada, la quiere más como su hija que a mí.

—no seas estúpido, Boruto, el séptimo te quiere, solo que eres inquieto y estresante.

—Parece que estuvieras enamorada de mi padre.

— ¡¿Que—que dices Boruto?!—Sarada se subió los lentes sonrojada

—claro, desde que llegaron de esa misión donde encontraron al papá de Sarada—le explicó Boruto a Mitsuki que se los había quedado mirando—Sarada ha perseguido a mi padre para que él le enseñe jutsus nuevos, pero mi padre está muy ocupado para enseñar, ni a mí me pudo entrenar—Sarada tenía un tic en el ojo, intentó calmarse y al no lograrlo golpeó a Boruto en la cabeza— ¡ITTE!—

—Se llama admiración, idiota—ella puso los ojos en blanco—eres una molestia.

—aunque sería normal—dijo Mitsuki captando la atención de sus amigos—a una cierta edad las niñas llegan a tener interés amoroso por su padre, Sarada-chan al no tener a su padre en casa, captó la más cercana figura paterna que podría tener: el séptimo o Kakashi-sama a pesar de que los dos ya estén casados— Sarada estaba más roja cada vez—pero ese enamoramiento no dura mucho y cuando se dan cuenta se enamoran de alguien con casi todas las características de su primer capricho, por lo que me dice que Sarada-chan se podría terminar enamorando de ti, Boruto—esta vez el sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Boruto, llegaron al campo de entrenamiento en donde los esperaba su sensei.

—hola, chicos—Boruto y Sarada se extrañaron al ver a Konohamaru, pues ellos pensaban que él sería el sensei del trío InoShikaCho

—Sensei—dijo Sarada—no crea que no lo queremos, pero pensé que usted sería el sensei del trío InoShikaCho—

—no, esa fue mi prima Mirai, y yo soy su sensei ¿empezamos con las presentaciones?—ellos se encogieron de hombros y se sentaron enfrente de su sensei—mi nombre es Konohamaru Sarutobi, nieto del tercer Hokage y próximo octavo Hokage, créanme—guiñó el ojo—ahora ustedes, me dirán que les gusta, que no les gusta y que aspiran ser en el futuro, empecemos por ti—señaló a Mitsuki

—Bueno—el niño carraspeó—mi nombre es Mitsuki, pues me gusta tener amigos, llegue hace un año a esta aldea y me gusta, no me gusta... Aun no encuentro algo que no me guste y en el futuro solo espero ser un buen shinobi.

—bien, Boruto—Konohamaru sonrió, ya esperaba escuchar a Boruto decir que quería ser Hokage así como su padre

—mi nombre es Boruto Uzumaki, me gusta hacer desorden, pero también me gusta entrenar, odio el titulo de Hokage—eso sorprendió a Konohamaru, era extraño teniendo en cuenta que Boruto era hijo del séptimo y nieto del cuarto Hokage—y en el futuro aspiro superar a mi padre, cueste lo que cueste—Konohamaru le sorprendió bastante Boruto, no pensó que sería así.

—Sarada—con lo que había dicho Boruto, Konohamaru no sabía que esperar ya de Sarada

—mi nombre es Sarada Uchiha, me gusta estar con mis padres y estrenar, odio que piensen que soy buena por el simple hecho de ser una Uchiha aun sin ver mis méritos y mi sueño—ella miró de reojo a Boruto, se lo había dicho a él una vez y este había puesta mala cara—mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage, tal vez octava o novena, solo que seré Hokage—eso fue una de las cosas que más sorprendió a Konohamaru, una Uchiha Hokage era extraño, sin embargo sonrió

—bueno, Sarada, serás mi sucesora—la niña sonrió—bien—se levantó—quiero ver que tan buenos son, así que probaré sus habilidades.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sakura tomó de su taza de café mientras entraba a su consultorio junto a Karin, Sakura se sentó en su puesto y Karin se sentó enfrente de su escritorio

—cuéntame Karin ¿que necesitas?

—bueno, ya te conté que Suigetsu y yo vinimos a vivir a Konoha.

—aja, primero cuéntame ¿como paso eso? O sea Sasuke me decía que ustedes se la pasaban peleando e incluso cuando estuve en el escondite pasando el parto de Sarada los escuché discutir, parecían perros y gatos—Karin soltó una risita— ¿cuánto tienen juntos?

—5 meses, bueno, todo empezó después de que el idiota ese confundiera a tu hija, de hecho lo siento por hacer pasar cosas a esa niña.

—No te preocupes—dijo Sakura—es culpa de Suigetsu y créeme que lo haré pagar cuando vaya a mi casa—Karin rió

—bueno, tuve que explicarle a ese cara de sushi que Sarada-chan no era mi hija y que ya no estaba enamorada de Sasuke, y después empezó a coquetearme, fueron tres semanas llenas de coqueteo hasta que al fin empezamos a estar juntos, al mes le propuse irnos de los escondites y afiliarnos en una aldea, primero fuimos a la niebla pero nos echaron por la mala fama de Suigetsu, pero después se me ocurrió aquí.

—es una buena idea ¿y cuándo es la boda?

— ¿eh?—

— ¿No han pensado en casarse?—un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la pelirroja

—ya lo estamos—

—wow ¿que? No recibí invitación—Sakura la amenazó con la mirada

—nadie fue invitado, fue una boda improvisada, le dije a Suigetsu que me gustaba la aldea y él me dijo "casémonos aquí" y bueno, nos casamos—

—Así que ya no eres Karin Uzumaki sino Karin Hozuki—Karin rió— ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—eso es lo más gracioso, como el apellido de mi clan tiene más importancia y más transcendencia, fue el dominante así que el que tuvo que cambiar su apellido fue él, somos Karin y Suigetsu Uzumaki.

—bueno, ya que aclare lo que quería saber, dime ahora si ¿en que soy buena?

—Bueno, hablamos con el séptimo y él va a incluir a Suigetsu en sus líneas de ninja y yo también debo buscar trabajo, así que decidí pedirte si puedo trabajar aquí en el hospital, soy una ninja médico, lo sabes… o bueno, más o menos.

—bueno, la dueña del hospital es mi maestra... Así que tendré que hablar con ella, pero prácticamente tienes al trabajo, empiezas mañana ya que me imagino que necesitas descansar.

—Sí, un poco, además debo ayudar a Suigetsu a conseguir algún apartamento para vivir—se levantó, pero después se volvió a sentar—te noto algo deprimida ¿qué pasó?

—Sasuke-kun tiene que volver a irse de misión.

—oh, lo siento.

—esta vez si no lo puedo acompañar porque tengo a Sarada y el bebé que espero.

— ¿Estas embarazada?—Sakura asintió—wow, felicidades, pelo de chicle—Sakura sonrió—oye una pregunta ¿por que la mirada que me lanzó la rubia?

—oh ¿Ino? No te preocupes es inofensiva—soltó una risita—ella puede ser algo territorial con sus amigos y creeme que si pudiera le pondría un sello a las personas que ama que diga _"propiedad de Ino"_ lo haría, pero es buena persona, deberías conocerla bien—Karin sonrió

—bueno, ahora si me iré, debo instalarme, en la noche mando a Suigetsu con los lentes de Sarada-chan—se levantó y salió, Sakura suspiró, Sasuke se iba esa tarde y ella no estaba de humor para dejarlo ir, pero ¿qué más tocaba? Los shinobi a veces tenían que sacrificar cosas por el bien de los demás.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Notas y aclaraciones: quise hacer un pequeño momento gracioso contado por la ChouChou y bueeeno ¿que puede esperar de Sai? Siempre alguien tiene que salir peleado con él y me pareció que Karui (que no tiene mucha paciencia que digamos) era un excelente blanco. Pensé que Mirai sería la sensei perfecta para el trio InoShikaCho, espero que les haya gustado la idea, y claro... No podía faltar agregar el Miradai *—* los shippeo 7u7.**_

 _ **Quise hacer a Ino algo territorial con sus amigos, me imaginó que a pesar que ella y Sakura se pelean tanto, ese par se adora como hermanas, y me parece lindo escribir así a Ino, algo celosa de que no le roben a sus amigos.**_

 _ **En la conversación del nuevo equipo 7 quise mostrar los celos de Boruto de la relación de Sarada y Naruto (no crean que me gusta el Narusara) además la mayoría de las niñas tuvieron complejo de Edipo y ¿quien mejor que explicarlo que Mitsuki? Ese niño en el segundo capitulo del Gaiden hablaba como un adulto ¡¿QUIEN ES TU PADRE, JODER?!**_

 _ **Sarada le dijo Molestia a Boruto ¿les suena conocido?**_

 _ **Además... Sep, le puse esposa a nuestro sensual Kakashi :3 ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿quien creen que sea? Pd: si, es un personaje ya conocido :3**_

 _ **Quise escribir una conversación femenina entre Sakura y Karin porque no se... Adoro a Karin y la idea que ella y Sakura sean amigas simplemente me encanta :3**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero sus reviews :3**_

 _ **PD: ¡HAGAN SUS APUESTAS! ¡¿QUIEN ES LA ESPOSA DE KAKASHI?! ¡¿TIENEN HIJOS?!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Respuesta a comentarios:_**

 _ **:**_ _ **aaaaww me alegro que te guste tanto mi fic 7u7 y claro que seguiras leyendo, no me gusta dejar nada sin terminar.**_

 _ **mariadat**_ _ **: sepSasuke sabe que va a ser papá (Otra vez), y creeme que lloraras con la despedida! Hasta yo lloraré escribiéndola okno**_

 _ **Skarpy0**_ _ **: si… Kakashi casado, es que me sorprende que alguien como él, tan bueno que está y todo no tenga a nadie… o mejor dicho nadie lo ha amarrado, tal vez ese tiene su guardado por ahí.**_

 _ **HiNaThItHa.16241:**_ _ **jajajajajseeehh me gusta la actitud de Sarada y Boruto que es tan diferente a la de sus padres.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Capitulo Cuatro_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Nota: Debido a los spoilers sobre la película de Boruto, debo advertir que obviamente mi fic no se parecerá en nada a BorutoTheMovie. Si lo hace, pos es pura casualidad :3_**

 ** _Nota 2: Debo advertir que soy una romántica empedernida y también soy muy trágica. Esto es por lo que podría venir en posteriores capítulos._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Sarada miró el agua cristalina sentada en la orilla del muelle, su padre le había prometido que entrenarían ese día después que la Uchiha saliera de la academia. Tan emocionada estaba que apenas Aburame-sensei dio la orden de salida, sin despedirse de nadie había salido corriendo._

 _Ya Sarada había entrenado con su padre, después de que él volviera a la aldea el Séptimo decidió darle un descanso por estar en una misión por diez años, Sasuke había empezado a entrenar a su hija, le enseñaba los poderes oculares que el Sharingan otorgaba y la entrenaba para que pudiera conseguir las dos aspas que le faltaban. Gracias al entrenamiento el Sharingan de Sarada ya tenía dos aspas. Sasuke ese día había decidido dejar descansar los ojos de su heredera, por lo cual le enseñaría un nuevo jutsu._

 _—llegaste temprano—Sarada se giró a ver a su padre, este casi no sonreía, pero tenía una mueca—sonrisa en el rostro_

 _—Estaba emocionada—dijo Sarada—me encanta entrenar contigo—la niña sonrió, los Uchiha no demostraban tanto sus emociones, pero Sarada era la excepción._

 _—bien—dijo Sasuke, Sarada se levantó y se posicionó al lado de su padre—el clan Uchiha es bastante conocido por los jutsus de fuego, el símbolo de nuestro clan es el abanico que aviva el fuego—Sasuke también había instruido a Sarada en la historia del clan, sabía que ya estaba en edad para saber la verdad, el día en que lo supo, la niña tomó todo con calma y le prometió a su padre que ella no caería en esa maldición y que no estaba decepcionada de él, como este mismo pensaba, pues ella lo amaba—este es un jutsu que deben aprender todos los miembros del clan desde pequeños, no te pude enseñar porque estaba en mi misión y tu madre tampoco pudo porque no tiene chakra de fuego, así que...—Sasuke hizo unas posiciones de manos con solamente la mano que tenía, cosa que impresionaba totalmente a su hija, infló sus mejillas tomando aire por la nariz—¡_ ** _*Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu_** _!— y cuando lo expulsó una gran bola de fuego se abría paso_

 _—Increíble—dijo Sarada cuando la bola de fuego desapareció_

 _— ¿lograste captar los sellos?—le preguntó Sasuke, Sarada asintió, para una persona normal no habría podido captar unos sellos que solamente se hacían con una mano, pero Sarada había activado su Sharingan antes de que su padre empezara y sabía que sellos hacer—inténtalo—Sarada miró la orilla del muelle, hizo los sellos de manos, juntó chakra en sus pulmones, infló sus mejillas y tomó aire por la nariz—Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu—y cuando lo expulsó solo salió una pequeña llama, Sarada frunció el ceño detestaba fallarle a su padre_

 _—Bastante bien—dijo Sasuke_

 _— ¿Bastante bien?—dijo Sarada— ¡¿BASTANTE BIEN?! ¡Fue un desastre! ¡Un horrible desastre!_

 _—Fue tu primer intento, nadie lo logra a la primera._

 _—Debes estar decepcionado de mi—Sasuke se puso enfrente de su hija y con sus dedos índice y medio le dio un toque en su frente_

 _—No lo estoy, estoy orgulloso de ti—Sarada se tocó la frente_

 _— ¿Por qué?—_

 _—has sido la única Uchiha en despertar el Sharingan con sentimientos de amor y no de odio y eso es muy importante—Sarada suspiró aún con el ceño fruncido—debes entrenar bastante—y sin que nadie lo viera Sasuke abrazó rápidamente a su hija._

 _Sarada entrenó como nunca, todos los días al salir de la academia iba hasta el muelle a entrenar, a veces iba sola o con ChouChou cuando ésta no tenía entrenamiento con su padre, su amiga como nunca se quedaba callada observando a su amiga entrenar._

 _—Si entrenas demasiado te vas a lastimar—dijo Sakura un día mientras untaba una crema en las mejillas de su hija_

 _—Quiero ser lo suficientemente buena como una verdadera Uchiha._

 _—ya lo eres, querida—Sakura le dio una sonrisa a Sarada y un beso en la frente._

 _— ¡Papá!—exclamó Sarada entrando a la sala de estar de la residencia Uchiha, Sasuke estaba leyendo unos informes—ven conmigo—Sarada jaló la manga izquierda de su padre, donde le faltaba un brazo, Sasuke siguió a su hija, esta lo guió hasta el muelle, la pelinegra se puso en la orilla, hizo unos sellos, acumuló chakra en sus pulmones, tomó aire por la nariz inflando sus mejillas..."_

 ** _._**

— ¡KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!—Sarada expulsó una gran bola de fuego que Konohamaru apenas pudo esquivar, en verdad estaba impresionado del poder que la Uchiha poseía, la tarea era fácil, para demostrar todo el poder que poseían cada uno de los estudiantes de Konohamaru tenían que pelear mano a mano con él, Sarada había sido la primera y era bastante buena. La joven desvió todos los ataques de su sensei, el Sharingan le permitía ver los ataques del Sarutobi con mayor precisión, y además permitía ver los puntos débiles del adulto. Konohamaru contra atacó con un jutsu de fuego a Sarada, esta dio un salto y ahí preparó el golpe final, acumuló chakra en su puño— ¡SHAAANAROOO!— y cuando tocó el piso con este, todo voló en pedazos, sus compañeros y su sensei prácticamente salieron volando y cayeron hacia atrás. Konohamaru estaba demasiado impresionado, nunca había visto esa fuerza en una niña tan joven, es que ni la madre de Sarada tenía semejante fuerza cuando tenia esa edad, Konohamaru se levantó con las manos en alto

—Wow Sarada—dijo—muy bien—la Uchiha sonrió arrogantemente—ya puedes descansar, el siguiente, Boruto—

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sakura se detuvo ante la puerta de la oficina de su maestra, escuchó voces en el interior, su maestra estaba regañando a alguien, pero no de la forma agresiva, sino el tono más o menos amable que solamente reservaba para las personas más cercanas a ella, como lo eran Sakura y Shizune

—te dije que no—era la voz de Tsunade

—Pero Tsunade-sama...—replicó Shizune

— ¿no entiendes lo que es la licencia de maternidad? Significa que debes quedarte en casa a cuidar de tu hijo.

—Pero no me quiero quedar sola en casa—dijo Shizune—así que vine a trabajar y no me venga a decir que no lo haré, Tsunade-sama, que sabe que si lo haré.

—bien, bien ¿y donde dejaras al bebé?—Sakura entró antes de que Shizune contestara, la pelinegra y la rubia voltearon a verla

—Tsunade-sama—saludó Sakura—Shizune-san—ambas mujeres le sonrieron, Shizune tenía en su espalda en un cargador a un bebe de 5 meses

—Sakura—dijo Tsunade—haz entrar en razón a esta mujer terca—Shizune frunció el ceño

— ¿Donde está Kakashi-sensei?—pregunto Sakura

—Naruto lo mandó de misión—dijo Shizune—Sakumo y Rin están en la academia, y me estresa estar todo el día en la casa—

Shizune después de haber sido asistente y mano derecha de la quinta Hokage, se volvió lo mismo con el sexto, fue su compañera en todo y justamente tres años antes de que Kakashi entregara su mandato a Naruto, ella y el sexto empezaron una relación.

Su boda fue el furor del momento, no solo porque el que se iba a casar era uno de los solteros más deseados sino también porque todos sabían que al momento en que la pareja se besaba después de oficializar el matrimonio, todos podrían ver el añorado rostro de Kakashi.

La boda la realizó la quinta, normalmente quien dirigía las bodas era el sexto, pero como era este quien se casaba, le tocó a su predecesor realizarla. En el momento en que ya se iban a besar todos se habían puesto casi de pie, algunos habían preparado cámaras y todo, Kakashi había tomado la máscara entre sus dedos, le guiñó el ojo a su reciente esposa y al momento de bajarla Shizune coloca el ramo de flores tapando el beso y evitando que todos menos Tsunade vieran el rostro de Kakashi. En vez de los normales aplausos a los novios lo que se escuchó fue el quejido unísono de todos los presentes, después fue que sucedieron los aplausos.

Kakashi y Shizune tenían tres hijos: Sakumo de 7 años que había heredado el cabello plateado de su padre, Rin de 6 años que había heredado el cabello oscuro de su madre pero con algunos mechones plateados, y el bebé Óbito que tenia la mitad de cabello plateado y la otra mitad negro.

—tal vez debería dejar que Shizune trabaje—Tsunade colocó los ojos en blanco

— ¡Bien! Pero te vas apenas tus hijos salgan de la academia, ves a dejar al bebé en la guardería.

—Está bien—dijo Shizune sonriendo

—Sakura ¿que necesitas?—preguntó Tsunade en cuanto Shizune salió

—Oh si, Tsunade-sama resulta que una amiga acabó de llegar a la aldea, ella se viene a vivir aquí. Su nombre es Karin, fue compañera de Sasuke, la cuestión es que vino a pedir trabajo en el hospital.

— ¿la conoces?

—sí, ella fue la que me atendió en el nacimiento de Sarada, es muy buena en los temas de laboratorio también.

—bueno, dile que está aceptada, pero también enséñale ninjutsu médico, así sea lo básico.

—oh se me olvidaba—dijo Sakura—quería preguntarle que si puedo salir temprano.

— ¿que tienes, Sakura? Te noto extraña.

—Sasuke-kun se va de misión hoy—respondió Sakura

—Oh—dijo Tsunade—está bien, de todos modos te iba a soltar temprano por lo del embarazo.

—Tsunade-sama ¿cómo...?

—leí el reporte que me mandó Ino, creí que me dirías personalmente, que mala aprendiz eres, Sakura—Sakura soltó una risita—anda, vuelve al trabajo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"ChouChou se sostuvo más fuerte para no caerse de los hombros de su padre, estaban frente a una roca._ ** _"Monumento de la alianza"_** _la había llamado su padre._

 _—Oto-san—dijo la pequeña Akimichi—¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

 _— ¿Ves esos símbolos en la piedra?—la niña la miró, había tres símbolos tallados en la piedra que había frente a ellos_

 _— ¡Uno es el de nuestro clan!_

 _—Exacto, el del centro es el símbolo del clan Nara_

 _— ¿el del tío Shikamaru?_

 _—sí, y el de la izquierda es el símbolo del clan Yamanaka_

 _—El de la tía Ino—completó la niña_

 _—esos dos clanes tienen una fuerte alianza con el nuestro, han pasado ya 16 generaciones en los que hemos sido equipo y hemos utilizado nuestras técnicas secretas en conjunto. Cuando los herederos de cada clan llegan a ser Gennin, se les otorga un pendiente heredado del padre, con esto se da lealtad hacia el juramento. Los herederos trabajaran juntos en un mismo equipo comandado por un Sarutobi como sensei._

 _— ¿o sea que me tocará estar en el mismo equipo que Shikadai e Inojin?_

 _—aja ¿Qué te preocupa?_

 _—Ellos son un poco fastidiosos_

 _—Oh, pero sabrás manejarlos—la niña rió_

 _— ¿la tía Ino manejaba al tío Shikamaru y a ti?_

 _—un poco._

 _—Oto-san ¿Mirai—neechan es Sarutobi?_

 _—sí, ella es hija de nuestro maestro que murió en la guerra._

 _— ¿o sea ella será nuestra sensei? Dijiste que el equipo era comandado por un Sarutobi_

 _—aun no se sabe, ella tiene que ser Jonin, tal vez si puede llegar a ser su sensei._

 _—Mirai-neechan me agrada._

 _—continuo—dijo Choji—cuando los integrantes de dicho equipo se convierten en Chunnin, el Sarutobi que fue nombrado como sensei le otorga otros pendientes, estos son la prueba de que se ha alcanzado la mayoría de edad en tu respectivo clan, reconociéndolos como verdaderos shinobi._

 _— ¿y a qué edad debe ser?_

 _—cuando se convierte en Chunnin no importa la edad, Shikamaru se convirtió a los 13, Ino y yo a los 15, pero deben los tres estar ascendidos para la ceremonia._

 _— ¡Quiero ser Chunnin joven! ¡Vas a ver, Oto—san, haré mi mayor esfuerzo entrenando! ¡Seré la mejor kunoichi que puede existir!"_

 ** _._**

—¡JUTSU DE EXPANSIÓN PARCIAL!—Mirai tuvo que evitar la mano gigante que venía hacia ella, y lanzó algunas armas con una puntería exacta, ChouChou los esquivo con agilidad cosa que sorprendió a Mirai, pues esta pensó que debido a la contextura de la morena, esta no sería capaz de esquivar tan fácil. La Akimichi sonrió, ella no solamente había estado entrenando con su padre los jutsus de su clan, también había tenido entrenamientos de espada con su madre que requerían de una agilidad excelente, y como tener corriendo por sus venas también sangre de la aldea de la nube, su chakra era de elemento rayo, por lo cual su madre le enseño el Raiton.

La Akimichi sacó una espada de la funda que colgaba en su espalda y decidió hacer un ataque cercano, Mirai evitó el golpe con sus cuchillas de chakra provocando que el sonido metálico de del choque hiciera volar chipas, las dos kunoichis se sonrieron y se separaron de un salto colocando una posición de ataque. ChouChou hizo que el Raiton cubriera su espada, pero Mirai pudo evitarlo con su Futon, el viento era fuerte contra el rayo. Al separarse nuevamente Mirai hizo unos sellos

—¡KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!—ChouChou se dio cuenta que el fuego no venia hacia ella, sino que se dirigía hacia Shikadai e Inojin que estaban sentados distraídos en la pelea, lo único que se le ocurrió a la morena fue expandir su mano y colocarla de barrera para evitar que el fuego dañara a sus compañeros

— ¡Mierda!—exclamó la joven cuando volvió a encoger su mano después de haber apagado el fuego, miró a Mirai que tenía una expresión un poco orgullosa en el rostro

—eso es todo, Chou—le dijo Mirai, la Sarutobi siempre la había llamado así

— ¿eso era necesario?

—¿lo del fuego?—dijo Mirai—¡Claro! Quería ver cómo era tu lealtad hacia tus compañeros, y puedo ver que es mucha, mira que sacrificarte así sea una parte de tu cuerpo por tus amigos es increíble, lo más importante en un equipo es el compañerismo y ustedes ya lo tenían desde que eran bebés—miró hacia los chicos, que aun tenían en el rostro una expresión de sorpresa—Dai, sigues—Shikadai se levantó

—Problemática—murmuró, Mirai puso los ojos en blanco, ChouChou se fue a sentar al lado de Inojin, el rubio tomó la mano de su amiga y le aplicó una crema para quemaduras, la Akimichi lo miró extrañada

—mamá lo empacó, dijo que por si acaso.

—gracias, rubiecito—Inojin le dio su típica sonrisa

—Puedo decir que eres muy buena peleando, si sigues así podrás convertirte en una gran kunoichi— ChouChou sonrió

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Naruto en verdad amaba la tecnología, antes de que se incorporara el internet y los dispositivos, se tardaba mucho tiempo comunicarse con otro Kage, ahora era enseguida.

 _— ¿Estás seguro que quieres unir a Suigetsu Hozuki a tus líneas?—_ preguntó el Mizukage desde la video llamada.

—Claro que sí, dattebayo—dijo Naruto—no sería la primera vez que Konoha acoge a algún ninja de otra aldea.

 _—pero creo que si es la primera vez que acogerán a un asesino._

—a un antiguo asesino, vamos Chojuro, hay que darle una segunda oportunidad, mándame los documentos—el Mizukage se frotó los ojos debajo de los lentes

 _—él estaba de servicio en la aldea cuando estaba el cuarto Mizukage, así que no sé si estarán sus documentos aquí—_ Naruto enarcó una ceja _—bien, los buscaré, no veo la necesidad de requerir esos papeles._

—Toda su información debe estar ahí, debo también hacer los papeles para el cambio de apellido, necesito su rango ninja, para no volverlo a dejar como Gennin.

 _—espera, espera ¿cambio de apellido?_

—ah, sí, tu sabes, los papeles del matrimonio, ahora es Uzumaki por su esposa ¡Como sea! ¡Necesito sus documentos, Chojuro!

 _—ah, sí, la pelirroja que vino con él, bueno, ya te los mandé_

— ¿eh?

 _—los mandé a buscar y ya los encontraron, ya va un águila directo a tu aldea, te estará llegando_ _en pocos días_

—bueno, gracias, nos vemos—se colgó la video llamada, enseguida Naruto hizo la siguiente, ya había terminado de analizar un asunto, ahora veía otro más importante.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"—más rápido Boruto—gritó Hanabi Hyuga lanzándole otro golpe a su sobrino_

 _— ¡Tía!—exclamó Boruto cuando prácticamente fue lanzado por los aires—no tenía pensado esto cuando te pedí que me entrenaras._

 _—me pediste que te enseñara los movimientos de los Hyuga, lo estoy haciendo._

 _—que me enseñaras pero para yo saber, no para que me golpearas—Hanabi se encogió de hombros_

 _—así se aprende más rápido, ¡vamos, levántate, no quiero que mi sobrino sea un debilucho!_

 _—Tía Hanabi está destrozando a Oniichan—dijo Himawari sentada al lado de su abuelo— ¡Vamos Oniichan! ¡Tú puedes!—Boruto sonrió al escuchar a su hermana, preparó un golpe y lo mandó directo a su tía, este le dio mandándola para atrás, Hanabi sonrió colocando sus manos en sus caderas_

 _—bien, enano—le dijo Hanabi—ahora sí empezará el entrenamiento."_

 _ **.**_

Lo primero que pensó Konohamaru cuando decidió enfrentar a Boruto fue que el niño le saldría con algún jutsu aprendido del séptimo, Konohamaru jamás pensó que Boruto aprendería los movimientos de los Hyuga.

Lo bueno era que Konohamaru tenía el suficiente entrenamiento para evadir dichos movimientos, pues su novia Hanabi lo utilizaba como muñeco de entrenamiento a veces, Boruto era hábil en el taijutsu y Konohamaru estuvo a punto de ser víctima del puño suave varias veces por medio de él.

—es increíble cómo puede esquivarlo, Konohamaru-sensei—dijo Boruto lanzándole otro golpe que le dio en el hombro a Konohamaru anulando su movimiento.

—tu tía Hanabi me usa de muñeco de entrenamientos—Boruto rió—me parece más increíble que a pesar de tu falta del Byakugan eres muy hábil.

—mamá y la tía Hanabi me entrenaron—Boruto siguió lanzando algunos golpes recargados de chakra, él no tenía el Byakugan, así que no sabía los puntos exactos de chakra, pero sabia en por donde llegaba a correr, con velocidad Boruto tocó cada punto del que estaba un poco seguro, inhabilitando los puntos y haciendo caer a Konohamaru, este jadeó del cansancio

—debí ponerte de último—dijo—grandioso, Boruto, descansaré un poco y después seguirá Mitsuki.

—No es justo, sensei—dijo Sarada—debería pelear con todo su potencial.

— ¿eh? ¿No lo estaba haciendo?—preguntó Boruto, Mitsuki y Sarada se negaron

—Estaba conteniéndose— —después podrán ver mi potencial, por ahora deben conformarse con eso.

.

.

El mensaje fue enseguida respondido por el Raikage, apareció el rostro aburrido de Darui en la pantalla.

 _— ¿Qué pasa?—_ dijo el Raikage

—algo inusual pasó ayer y necesito que lo sepas.

— _dime, soy todo oído._

—dos kunoichis de mi aldea estaban en una misión, cuando volvieron fueron atacadas por ninjas que tenían las características de tu gente.

— _¿Qué está insinuando, Hokage?_

—No insinúo nada ¿Hay algún renegado de tu aldea que se te haya pasado desapercibido?—El Raikage se tomó la barbilla

 _—no, todos mis ninjas han estado en misiones, otros de vacaciones, pero ningún renegado ¿Cuántos ataques se han formulado?_

—solo uno, pero tenía que avisar lo más pronto posible

 _— ¿has informado a los otros Kages?—_

 _—_ No, solo empecé contigo porque los ninjas tenían características de la nube

 _—pero no tenían banda ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que son de mi aldea?_

— ¡Que no estoy asegurando, dattebayo!—Darui puso los ojos en blanco—solo advierto, solo ha sido un ataque, pero si se provocan más hay que estar pendiente.

 _—está bien, informa al resto de las aldeas—_ la video llamada acabó, Naruto suspiró y se derrumbó en su silla

— ¿Mando a un equipo a investigar?—preguntó Shikamaru

—No, tal vez solo son unos bandidos, no hay que entrar en pánico

— ¿Qué hay con lo de los descendientes de Kaguya?

—eso ya es tratado por Sasuke, él investigará lo que sea necesario

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"— ¡Vamos, Shikadai! ¡Tú puedes más que eso!—Shikadai esquivó con dificultad la nueva onda de aire de su madre_

 _—Pero mamá… tengo sueño_

 _— ¡Nada de eso!—Temari volvió a mover su abanico provocando otra onda de aire que Shikadai intentó evitar con el suyo_

 _—Es muy pesado—dijo el niño_ _—pues acostúmbrate._

 _— ¿Por qué no puedo solo manejar las sombras como papá?_

 _—Porque es mejor que empieces a practicar con ambos—Shikadai volvió a esquivar—tienes chakra de viento, ¡aprovéchalo!_

 _— ¡Mamá…!—_

 _—Nada, bebé llorón—Shikadai levantó su enorme abanico y con toda la fuerza posible de un niño de 8 años hizo el jutsu y una fuerte ventisca tocó el rostro de Temari, esta sonrió, pudo ver los ojos verdes de su hijo cerrándose del sueño, ese niño era igual de perezoso que su padre y eso que solo habían entrenado por 2 horas—hagamos esto—le dijo Temari—si logras tumbarme siquiera te dejaré descansar—Shikadai soltó su abanico e hizo unos sellos con sus manos, enseguida Temari se sintió sin control del su cuerpo—¡Usando el abanico! ¡No seas tramposo!—Shikadai rió y quito las sombras que controlaban los movimientos de su madre, tomó su abanico y lo movió hacia su madre._

 _._

Shikadai guardó su abanico en su espalda cuando se dio cuenta que no funcionaba contra Mirai, viento con viento se empataba y Shikadai buscaba la forma de ganar.

Mirai se daba cuenta de todo el potencial que Shikadai poseía, vio cuando Shikadai hizo los sellos del jutsu de posesión, ella pudo evitarlo, pero se sorprendió la facilidad que las sombras la seguían, podría decirse que el Nara y la Sarutobi tenían un baile: La chica esquivando las sombras y el Nara buscando la forma de atraparla en ellas, después en unos minutos Mirai pudo ver el cansancio en los ojos del chico, ella dejó de moverse al ver que las sombras habían desaparecido

—te hace falta energía, Dai—dijo ella, pero enseguida se quedó paralizada, su cuerpo no respondía, pudo ver enfrente de ella a Shikadai con una sonrisa triunfante haciendo un sello tan reconocido con las manos

— _ ***Kagemane no jutsu**_ —dijo Shikadai sonriendo, genial había fingido estar cansado para que Mirai bajara la guardia y así poder hacer el jutsu

—Bien—dijo Mirai sonriendo con orgullo—eso es usar la cabeza, terminamos—Shikadai liberó a Mirai que miró a donde estaban ChouChou e Inojin —Inojin, sigues tú—el rubio tragó en seco y se levantó para dirigirse donde su sensei, Shikadai se sentó al lado de su amiga

—Estás sonrojado—dijo ChouChou

—Cállate—dijo Shikadai sonrojándose un poco más.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Después de prácticamente caminar toda la aldea Suigetsu y Karin lograron encontrar un pequeño departamento y a buen precio.

Ellos habían llegado a la aldea sin nada, solamente con ropa y un futón para dormir, con lo que ganarían en el trabajo podrían empezar a comprar las demás cosas que faltaban.

—no es la gran cosa—dijo Karin—pero al menos tendremos donde dormir—ellos habían traído solo un poco de dinero que le lograron quitar a Orochimaru, no era robar, ya que Orochimaru nunca les había pagado, ellos se sentían con el derecho de tomar dinero, ellos se quedaron con él porque ahí tenían donde dormir y comer y eso supuestamente era suficiente

—Espero que no te hayas arrepentido de venir conmigo—dijo Suigetsu apretando la cintura de la pelirroja

—sabía que no iba a vivir como reina, pero al menos tenemos nuestro espacio—dijo Karin sonriendo— al menos ahora si puedo tener una vida—se separó de Suigetsu y se acercó a la ventana, miró por ésta, no negaría que el apartamento al estar en un edificio alto de la aldea tenía una preciosa vista—tener una familia… Tener lo que se me fue quitado alguna vez…—Suigetsu sonrió, le gustaba cuando Karin dejaba a un lado su actitud dura y se ponía sentimental, él había sido la primera persona en ver ese lado frágil de Karin, se le acercó y la abrazó por detrás

—te daré todo lo que quieras, zanahoria—dijo Suigetsu sonriendo—pero antes de pensar en una familia debemos tener algunas cosas, como llenar un poco esta casa—Karin rió y siguió mirando la aldea de la hoja, sí, podía empezar su nueva vida aquí.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Konohamaru la verdad nunca había visto algún jutsu parecido como el que estaba usando Mitsuki, era increíble la forma en que estiraba su cuerpo y no conocía ningún clan que tuviera ese poder, para Konohamaru Mitsuki era un misterio, no conocía a sus padres, no sabía nada sobre él y es que no dio mucha información en la presentación, pero Konohamaru no estaba dispuesto a sacarle las palabras de la boca, haría todo con calma y él se iría desenvolviendo.

Mitsuki era un buen peleador, tenía una gran capacidad para ser fuerte si entrenaba más. Pero aun seguía siendo un misterio y Konohamaru tenía que tener una vista en él.

Konohamaru en un momento de distracción que el peli azul aprovechó terminó siendo atrapado por el niño que lo sostuvo fuerte evitando que su sensei se moviera, finalmente Konohamaru se rindió sonriendo, sin duda sus tres aprendices eran fuertes y él estaba dispuesto a hacerlos aun más fuertes y poderosos de lo que eran

—Sensei—dijo Boruto—¿Cuándo empezamos a hacer misiones? Nos hemos pasado todo el día entrenando

—no te apures, Boruto—dijo Konohamaru—yo cuando era Gennin también me apresuraba a tener misiones, pero sabes que debes entrenar mucho para poder hacerte un ninja más fuerte, por eso el primer día de Gennin es con entrenamientos, para conocer sus fortalezas y tus debilidades, los tres estaban sentados descansando—déjame descansar un poco y después entrenamos, pero esta vez, todos juntos.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Metal Lee amaba a su padre, pero no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto de que él fuera también su sensei

— ¡vamos, equipo! ¡Que la llama de la juventud jamás se apague!—Metal Lee puso los ojos en blanco mientras veía a sus compañeros caer del cansancio del arduo entrenamiento, por suerte él ya estaba acostumbrado.

Metal Lee tenía un buen entrenamiento en el taijutsu por parte de su padre y en el manejo de armas por parte de su madre.

— ¡Así es, Metal!—dijo entusiasmado Rock Lee lo cual causó que su compañero lo mirara mal, Hikari tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes, y era bastante revoltoso, en la academia él le hacia la competencia a Boruto Uzumaki. Natsuki en cambio era bastante tranquila, tomaba las cosas calma y además era bastante estudiosa, ella tenía el cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros y ojos morados, Metal Lee la podría considerar preciosa.

—él ya está acostumbrado, sensei—dijo Hikari

—Es cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que ustedes deben rendirse—dijo Rock Lee, Metal detuvo las flexiones que hacía y se sentó, normalmente ahora su padre contaría la historia que más le gustaba, la de su niñez, a Metal Lee también le gusta esa historia, a pesar de que su padre siempre la contaba. A él le gustaba saber lo fuerte que había sido su padre y la perseverancia que éste tenía para volverse fuerte, Metal Lee desde que tenía uso de razón siempre había seguido a su padre para verlo entrenar y ya ansiaba algún día poder abrir hasta la séptima puerta de las ocho puertas internas, apenas podía abrir hasta la tercera puerta.

Su madre le había contado muchas otras historias de su padre que él no quería contar, tal vez porque eran tan vergonzosas, sin embargo Metal sentía gran admiración por sus dos padres.

Cuando al principio sus dos compañeros no se les veía mucha emoción al ver a su sensei, después de la historia se les notó

— ¡Ahora sí, sensei!—dijo el Hikari levantándose—¡Vamos a entrenar!—señaló a Metal Lee—te alcanzaré enano—Metal rió, Natsuki sonrió también levantándose

—yo estoy dispuesta a ser la mejor.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Desde que tenía uso de razón, Inojin amaba dibujar, su madre lo regañaba por pintar sin permiso las paredes hasta que un día mandó a construir una habitación blanca, donde ella dijo que tanto como Inojin como Sai podían dejar plasmadas sus obras en las paredes._ _Inojin había llenado esas paredes de arte, de diversos colores que a veces dolía la vista solo verlos, su padre en cambio dibujaba solo en tinta negra, a pesar de que no lo mostraba mucho, a veces podía ver desaprobación hacia los dibujos de Inojin, éste se dio cuenta de la razón: los dibujos de su padre eran tan finos y preciosos, a diferencia de los de Inojin que eran solamente trazos de colores._

 _—Oka-san—dijo Inojin mientras Ino limpiaba la pintura de sus mejillas— ¿por qué los dibujos de Oto-san son tan finos y solo son negros, cuando los míos son de colores?—Ino lo miró extrañada_

 _—tú padre tuvo una infancia dura—dijo Ino—por eso sus dibujos son un poco como decirlo así, oscuros, en cambio tú, tienes el amor y afecto de una madre, tú infancia está llena de color a diferencia de la de tu padre que no tuvo._

 _— ¿Oto-san no tuvo mamá?—Ino negó con la cabeza—a Oto-san no le gustan mis dibujos—Ino acarició el cabello rubio de su hijo_

 _—Oh si le gustan—dijo Ino—él me lo ha dicho, es que tu padre no es muy afectuoso pero él te ama._

 _—Pienso que son unos buenos dibujos—los dos rubios se giraron para ver al pelinegro que tenia una de sus típicas sonrisas—no son como los esperaba, pero me alegra de que el alma de mi hijo sea tan colorida, enserio—los ojos verdes de Inojin brillaron_

 _—Papá dice la verdad—dijo Ino—él no miente, es demasiado sincero—Inojin dio una sonrisa entusiasmada y abrazó a Sai._

 _ **.**_

Mirai esquivó los dos leones, estos se estrellaron derramando tinta, Inojin hubiese querido utilizar el jutsu de su clan pero para eso, Mirai tenía que estar quieta, así que solo se basó en el jutsu de su padre. A Inojin le gustaba ese jutsu, pues simplemente tenía que dibujar y hacer el jutsu para que este cobrara vida y atacara, sin embargo ese jutsu era de los que más tenía que perfeccionar, porque sus leones salían un poco deformes y pequeños, así que fue un poco más fácil por parte de Mirai derrotarlo

—hace falta practica, Inojin—dijo su sensei

—lo siento—dijo el niño—ese jutsu necesita practica, pero si me da una oportunidad de usar el _***Shintenshin no jutsu**_ en usted, verá que soy bueno.

—un enemigo no te dará la oportunidad.

—pero si estuviéramos en un enfrentamiento real, usaría la técnica junto con Shikadai, pues él podría paralizar al enemigo para yo así poder entrar en su mente—Mirai miró a los ojos verdes de Inojin

—bien, veamos—miró a Shikadai y a ChouChou— ¡Dai, Chou, vengan a ayudar a Ino-kun!—ellos se acercaron—bien, Inojin, entraras en la mente de Chou, Dai quédate detrás de él—Shikadai se acercó con una ceja enarcada y se puso detrás de Inojin, ellos no sabían que iba a hacer Inojin, pues nunca habían visto en acción dicho jutsu, Inojin hizo los sellos respectivos apuntando hacia ChouChou—no te muevas, Chou.

— ¡Shintenshin no jutsu!—Mirai vio cuando los dos niños se quedaron paralizados y luego vio cuando el cuerpo del rubio cayó para atrás golpeándose en el suelo

— ¡Shikadai!—exclamó Mirai furiosa— ¡Debías atraparlo!

—Ah mi cuerpo—dijo ChouChou, Mirai se giró

—Wow Inojin, sí que pudiste hacer el jutsu.

— ¡Se lo dije Mirai—sensei!—

—Vuelve a tu cuerpo—luego miró furiosa a Shikadai—y tú, te hace falta compañerismo, tenias que atraparlo.

—No sabía—dijo Shikadai encogiéndose de hombros, Mirai frunció el ceño—Tsk problemática—el ceño de Mirai se frunció aun más

—No saldrán vivos de este entrenamiento—sentenció Mirai enseguida.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El grupo de Chunnin estaban brincando entre los arboles de vuelta hacia Konoha, su misión en la aldea de las olas había sido todo un éxito, se detuvieron a descansar del ardiente sol, debajo de un árbol decidieron buscar sus víveres y entre bromas bebieron agua y comieron un poco. Eran una chica de 15 años, un ninja medico de 16 y otra chica de 14.

La misión no había sido peligrosa, solamente una de rango C. Los Chunnin escucharon un sonido y enseguida se colocaron alertas, de los arboles cercanos aparecieron 4 ninjas de dientes afilados

—miren, chicos, parece que tenemos diversión—dijo el que parecía el líder

—ninjas de Konoha… mmm…

—Y solo son niños…—los Chunnin se colocaron en guardia frente a los otros ninjas

— ¿Qué quieren?—gritó el ninja medico que era el líder en esa misión

—Acabarlos—dijo otro de los ninjas

— ¿Acaso piensan que pueden?—dijo una de las chicas

—oh, están dispuestos a pelear—dijo el primero—bueno, nos entretendremos un buen rato—los Chunnin antes de atacar vieron la placa de brillaba en las bandas de los ninjas: el símbolo de la aldea de la Niebla.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ ***Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu: Jutsu Gran Bola De Fuego**_

 _ *** Kagemane No Jutsu: Jutsu Posesión De Sombras**_

 _ *****_ _**Shintenshin No Jutsu: Jutsu Cambio De Cuerpo Y Mente**_

 _ **Nota: Lo siento si va demasiado lento, pero es que tengo una lucha en mi mente.**_

 _ **Hay una parte que me dice: ve despacio, no apresures demasiado las cosas, no se sentirá muy bien.**_

 _ **Pero hay otra parte que dice: si vas despacio se van a aburrir y van a dejar de leer tu fic.**_

 _ **Entonces siempre tengo esa lucha constante en mi mentecilla.**_ _**Enserio lo siento si les aburre, pero en verdad hago mi mayor esfuerzo, además soy un poco detallista en las cosas y me gusta que queden claras :3**_

 _ **Pd: en el capítulo 700 pensé que Metal Lee era más joven que todos, así como de la edad de Hima, pero en la película de Boruto sale en los exámenes Chunnin así que lo coloqué como que se graduó con el resto y como no sabría con quien quedaba, le puse dos compañeros.**_

 _ **Pd2: sí, Leeten, amo el Leeten! EL LEETEN ES VIDA Y AMOR!**_

 _ **Pd3: así como el KakaShizu 7u7**_

 _ **PD4: SIENTO QUE HA SIDO EL CAPITULO MÁS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO EN TODA MI JODIDA VIDA!**_

 _ **Déjenme un review diciendo que les pareció el capitulo :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Respuesta a los comentarios:_**

 ** _Roxas_** ** _:_** ** _Gracias por tu review ¿enserio crees que sería así? Bueno, eso me anima bastante :3 Y sí, es triste que Sasuke se vaya, pero así es la vida :/_**

 ** _J. A. Uzumaki :_** ** _Jajjajajaja bueno, me alegra mucho que te haya re encantado :3 y claro que hay continuación :3 Y lo de una guerra… mmmm pues veremos cómo van las cosas…_**

 ** _HiNaThItHa.16241:_** ** _Jajajajja Creo que sí, tú sabes cómo son los Gennin, y respecto con los ninjas de la niebla ¡Solo sigue sintonizando mi fic para saber las respuestas! Okno :P_**

 ** _Sophie_** ** _:_** ** _Aquí está la conti 7u7 y la despedida de Sasuke y Sakura… Espero que sea de tu agrado :3_**

 ** _Erikaeri:_** ** _Oie zyyy eres una pervertida… Pero bueno ¿Quién no quiere lemmon Sasusaku? Es simplemente perfecto 7u7 Y me gusta que hayas mencionado tus partes favoritas, amé escribir cada una de ellas._**

 ** _Wolflee:_** ** _Claro que sí 7u7_**

 ** _Ivette Forteza_** ** _:_** ** _Me alegra que te haya encantado, la verdad eso me anima a seguir escribiendo, y gracias por esperarme…_**

 ** _Guest_** ** _:_** ** _Gracias por decir que lo amas :3 Y aquí está la actualización._**

 ** _Cherry_** ** _:_** ** _Bueno, aquí tenemos un problema, estoy en la universidad y entonces esto seca mi mente, así que no tengo fechas para las actualizaciones, sino que escribo cuando tengo tiempo e inspiración… Pero trato de no demorarme, además tengo otro fics (No todos subidos aquí) de los cuales no puedo dejar de lado porque me asesinan okno, así que no sabría decirte cada cuanto actualizo, tal vez me vuelva más regular cuando salga de vacaciones… y me agrada que te encante mi fic 7u7._**

 ** _Gracias por sus reviews :3 Esto me anima a seguir escribiendo, espero y me den más 7u7 Besos a todos :3 y disfruten el capitulo 7u7_**

 ** _Capitulo cinco_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Nota: Debido a los spoilers sobre la película de Boruto, debo advertir que obviamente mi fic no se parecerá en nada a Boruto The Movie. Si lo hace, pos es pura casualidad :3_**

 ** _Nota 2: Debo advertir que soy una romántica empedernida y también soy muy trágica. Esto es por lo que podría venir en posteriores capítulos._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sakura sacó el vestido del baúl, era su favorito, pues había sido el primero que le había regalado Sasuke con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda.

Ella había usado el vestido la primera vez que Sasuke se fue de la aldea para su larga misión solo, justamente después de que naciera Sarada, cuando ella lo acompañaba. El vestido era sencillo, hasta las rodillas de color rojo, era bastante parecido a los que ella usaba, pero ese era especial por la razón ya antes dicha.

No iba a ser la primera vez que Sakura se despedía de Sasuke, pero ella había tenido la esperanza que él pasara con ella el embarazo, o al menos que se quedara más tiempo sin hacer misiones largas.

Sakura siempre era frágil a las lágrimas, y era propensa a llorar, pero se había fortalecido con el tiempo, sin embargo, al parecer las hormonas del embarazo eran fuertes, pues ella con nada más buscar el vestido tenía ganas de soltar el llanto.

Se levantó y se quitó la bata, enseguida tambien se quitó el uniforme para colocarse el vestido, se soltó el cabello y lo cepilló un poco, sintió una presencia detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta, enseguida se secó las lágrimas que habían alcanzado a salir cuando vio a Sasuke. El hombre tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, eso era normal en él.

―Sasuke-kun―dijo Sakura, Sasuke solo se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla, luego bajó su brazo y la abrazó hundiendo su cara en el cuello de Sakura como para guardar su aroma, Sakura le devolvió el abrazo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sarada estaba casi muerta, Konohamaru-sensei los había prácticamente matado con el entrenamiento, claro, ahora quería reponer el entrenamiento invitándolos a comer ramen, por supuesto que aceptó, pues estaba muerta de hambre.

Sarada a lo lejos divisó al equipo 10 tambien con cara de haber tenido un entrenamiento fuerte, Mirai saludó a su primo con la cabeza dándole una sonrisa, al parecer los Sarutobi se habían puesto de acuerdo de asesinar a su grupo de Gennin con el entrenamiento. El equipo 10 se dirigió a la barbacoa, Sarada sonrió cuando vio la mirada asesina de su amiga, pobre billetera de Mirai…

Cuando entraron a Ichiraku, Sarada pudo divisar una cara conocida, se quedó observando a la pelirroja que estaba sentada en la tienda hablando con un peli celeste, Sarada se acordaba de ella, era la muchacha con lentes que aparecía en la foto con su papá y el otro chico era el que la había confundido haciéndole una prueba de ADN mal hecha –su mamá le había contado todo, incluyendo que la pelirroja había sido quien la ayudó en su nacimiento- sin prudencia se acercó a ellos –cabe decir que la tienda de Ichiraku la habían ampliado para que cupiera más gente-

Antes de poder decir algo, cuando Sarada ya estaba bastante cerca, cruzó miradas con la pelirroja, enseguida la mujer sonrió

―Sarada-chan―le dijo―Como has crecido.

― ¿Usted es la chica de la foto?

―Oh, solo me recuerdas por eso―dijo Karin con una sonrisa triste

―mamá me contó que usted la ayudó en mi nacimiento.

―Bueno, al menos la pelo de chicle dijo algo bueno de mi―rió―supongo que no sabes mi nombre, soy Karin―Sarada sonrió

―sí, es que no me acordaba, lo tenía en la punta de mi lengua―Sarada rió, luego miró a Suigetsu―Tú hiciste que dudara de mi madre―frunció el ceño, Suigetsu se puso nervioso

―bueno… tú necesitabas respuestas rápidas.

― ¡No necesitaba respuestas rápidas, sino la verdad! ― Suigetsu se encogió de hombros ― ¿sabes que mi madre quiere golpearte?

―Sí, eso lo sé.

―Actúas con demasiada naturalidad

―Ya me he acostumbrado a los golpes de Karin.

―No a la fuerza de mi madre.

― ¿podrían dejar de pelear? ―dijo Karin dejando el plato vacio en la mesa y pidiendo otro

―Mira quién habla, zanahoria ¿estás celosa porque otra chica pelea conmigo? ―Karin puso los ojos en blanco

―Sarada-chan ¿te están sirviendo esos lentes?

―Un poco.

―Tenemos unos nuevos para ti, Suigetsu los llevará a tu casa en la noche―Sarada tronó sus dedos

―Estaré feliz de recibirlos.

― ¡Sarada-chan! ―escucharon, levantaron la vista hacia el equipo de Sarada, enseguida Karin reconoció al niño de cabello azul, Sarada les sonrió en disculpa.

―Mi equipo me llama, lo siento.

―no te preocupes―dijo Karin sonriendo.

 ** _._**

Cuando Sarada se alejó ella cruzó miradas con Suigetsu, él entendió lo que quería decir

―Ese es Mitsuki―dijo el peli celeste

―Lo sé, sabía que Orochimaru lo había mandado a una aldea ninja, pero no pensé que lo traería a esta, tiene mala fama aquí.

―Tal vez se enteró de la fama de Orochimaru aquí y nadie sabe que es su hijo, por eso no nos dirigió la palabra, todo el mundo sabe que nosotros trabajamos para Orochimaru, si nos saluda es porque nos conoce, y si nos conoce es porque conoce a nuestro jefe―Karin se mordió el labio

―no lo veíamos desde hace 4 años―El equipo Taka había criado a Mitsuki en los laboratorios como si fuera un hermano menor, Karin se llegó a encariñar demasiado con él y cuando el niño tenía 8 años Orochimaru había decidido mandarlo a alguna aldea para que el niño tuviera un futuro diferente. Suigetsu miró atentamente a Karin, la pelirroja tenía los ojos brillantes, Suigetsu sabía lo sentimental que Karin podía ser y más con Mitsuki ya que ella siempre tuvo debilidad hacia él.

―tengo una idea―dijo Suigetsu captando la atención de su esposa, el hombre tomó un papel y escribió algo.

 ** _._**

Mitsuki siguió con la mirada a donde Sarada se dirigía reconociendo inmediatamente la cabellera roja y azul celeste de las personas que hablaban con su compañera.

Él nunca se imaginó que se los encontraría por ahí ¿desde cuándo estaban en la aldea? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Qué hacían ahí?

Mitsuki la última vez que los había visto había sido cuando él tenía 8 años, cuando su padre le dijo que empezaría a estudiar en una aldea ninja, él se había despedido de ellos con una sonrisa ya que se dirigía a un buen futuro y esperaba sacarlos pronto de esos horrorosos pero familiares laboratorios.

Mitsuki tuvo ganas de acercarse y abrazar a Suigetsu y a Karin, ellos los habían criado como a un hermano menor, y Mitsuki los amaba, pero acercarse a ellos significaba dar explicaciones, y Mitsuki conocía la fama de su padre en la aldea. No es que no estuviera orgulloso de sus raíces, pero sabía que la gente podría sacar conclusiones y sin saber, juzgar. Mitsuki quería ganarse primero la confianza de los aldeanos y de sus compañeros ninjas, antes de revelar sus orígenes.

Cuando Sarada se devolvió a donde ellos, después de un llamado de Boruto, Mitsuki bajó la vista, pero pudo sentir que Karin lo reconoció, se mordió el labio y siguió comiendo, cuando sintió que los penetrantes ojos de Karin lo dejaron de mirar, él los miró, estaban tomados de la mano, a Mitsuki no le sorprendió mucho, pues Juugo siempre le había dicho que a pesar de que Karin y Suigetsu pelearan, ellos se amaban en el interior, solo que eran demasiado tontos para darse cuenta. Mitsuki rió ante el recuerdo, al parecer ya el par de tontos se habían dado cuenta.

― ¿Mitsuki-kun? ―Mitsuki miró al recibidor, una pequeña niña castaña le sonreía

―Hola Akari-chan―dijo Mitsuki sonriendo

―mamá me pidió que le entregara esto―la niña le entregó un trozo de papel

―gracias―dijo el muchacho, la pequeña le dio una sonrisa en la que faltaba uno de sus dientes delanteros y se dirigió donde Ayame que atendía a otros clientes.

―Eh, Mitsuki tiene una admiradora―dijo Boruto intentando ver lo que su compañero tenía en las manos

―cállate, Boruto―dijo Mitsuki

―Uhhh, esto no le gustará a alguien―dijo Sarada sonriendo

― ¿Cómo así? ―preguntó Boruto

―que ya Mitsuki tenía una admiradora.

― ¿Quién es?

― ¡No te voy a decir!

― ¡Dímelo Sarada-chan!

― ¡No, Boruto! ―Mientras sus compañeros discutían, Mitsuki pudo abrir el papel y leerlo.

 _"_ _¡Eh, Mits-chan!_

 _¡Tiempo sin verte, enano! Sentimos tu mirada así que no nos vengas a decir que no nos reconociste. No te preocupes, sabemos que no viniste a saludarnos porque conoces la fama de tu padre, pero nosotros –en especial Karin- queremos verte, nos vinimos a vivir a la aldea, podrías llegar a nuestro apartamento: vivimos en el edificio más alto del centro de la aldea, último piso, puerta 3. Te esperamos ahí, llega cuando puedas, te queremos._

 _Con cariño:_

 _Onichan Suigetsu."_

Mitsuki rió ante el mensaje que Suigetsu le había mandado, miró alrededor del restaurante para darse cuenta que ellos no estaban, Mitsuki guardó el papel en su ropa, iría a verlos más tarde.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

ChouChou tomó el siguiente trozo de carne y se lo metió a la boca ante la mirada atenta de sus compañeros de equipo, y ante la mirada triste de Mirai que observaba como el dinero en su billetera desaparecía.

―Gracias por invitarnos a comer, Mirai-sensei―dijo ChouChou después de tragar

―lo estás haciendo a propósito ¿verdad? ―dijo Mirai

―Claro que no―dijo ChouChou―Es que el entrenamiento me agotó y tú nos invitaste a comer lo que queramos.

― ¡Pero ya te has comido tres porciones!

―Chou siempre come mucho―dijo Inojin―por eso esta gorda.

―Supéralo ya, Inojin―dijo ChouChou

―te dije que no le iba a molestar―dijo Shikadai

― ¡Me vas a dejar en quiebra! ―dijo Mirai

―ya, ya, ya terminé―dijo ChouChou estirando sus manos y dejando los palillos en la mesa―Gracias, Mirai-sensei, espero que nos vuelvas a invitar más adelante.

―Tú… pequeña manipuladora―dijo Mirai entre dientes, ChouChou solo rió.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Metal Lee entró en la tienda de armas para ver a su madre terminando de atender a otro cliente, el niño se impulsó y se subió en el estante para besar a su madre en la mejilla.

― ¿Cómo les fue en el entrenamiento? ―preguntó Tenten

―No sé como sentirme al respecto que papá tambien sea mi sensei.

―Bueno, es el único que puede seguir tu ritmo, estoy segura que otro sensei no podría contigo―dijo Tenten soltando una risita.

―Me tocó convencerlo que nos dejara ya libre de entrenamiento, no por mí, sino que mis dos compañeros ya estaban muertos de cansancio― Tenten rió

―Ya me lo imagino ¿Dónde está ahora?

―Shikamaru-san lo llamó, están organizando los exámenes Chunnin y él será quien dirija las peleas mano a mano.

― ¿quieres participar este año?

―Soy un novato, mamá, habrá shinobis más experimentados.

―Shikamaru quedó siendo Chunnin apenas siendo un novato, todos tienen las mismas posibilidades―Metal se mordió el labio―estoy segura que tu padre va a querer que entren, pero si todos no quieren no van a poder, así que piénsalo ¿Qué pierdes con intentarlo?

― La vida ¿tal vez? ―Tenten rió y sacudió el cabello de su hijo

―Los exámenes Chunnin son seguros, no como antes lo eran, además estamos en tiempos de paz, nada malo puede pasar.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Era una rutina, aunque Sasuke se cambiara perfectamente aun teniendo un solo brazo, Sakura antes de que él se fuera lo ayudaba a cambiarse. Era un momento íntimo en donde ninguno pronunciaba palabra. Sakura después de colocarle el chaleco, le acomodaba la camisa y le colocaba el guante en la mano, Sasuke acarició la mejilla de su esposa y le secó la lágrima que apareció en sus hermosos ojos verdes, Sakura le sostuvo la mano contra su mejilla y con su mano libre le acarició la mejilla al pelinegro, apartándole el cabello de la cara para así poder mirarlo a los ojos. Sasuke pasó su dedo pulgar por los labios de Sakura logrando que ella cerrara los ojos ante el contacto y que nuevamente algunas lágrimas brotaran.

―Malditas hormonas―susurró Sakura mientras Sasuke secaba nuevamente las lágrimas, el hombre unió su frente a la de su mujer logrando que respiraran el aroma del otro, Sasuke besó suavemente los labios de su esposa y Sakura se dejó llevar por el suave beso que Sasuke solo hacía en privado.

― ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―escucharon en la puerta, ambos se giraron para ver a Sarada

―Cariño―empezó Sakura

―Volverás a irte ¿verdad? ―preguntó Sarada a su padre, Sasuke suspiró

―sí, dentro de un momento―Sarada dio una sonrisa triste, tomó la capa de su padre que estaba en la orilla de la cama y le hizo señal al hombre para que se colocara de su altura, Sarada pasó la capa por los hombros de Sasuke colocándosela.

―no te preocupes―le dijo Sarada―cuidaré de mamá.

―Yo no necesito protección―dijo Sakura cruzando los brazos en su pecho, Sarada soltó una risita, Sakura miró el reloj―vamos, despediremos a Sasuke-kun en la puerta de la aldea.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _Karin cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho cuando vio a la mujer entrar, era preciosa, tenía el cabello azul claro y un rostro delicado, no entendía como una mujer tan bella haya aceptado tener un hijo de una serpiente._

 _―_ _Ella está enamorada―le dijo Suigetsu_

 _―_ _Ella siente respeto y admiración―le contestó Karin―y Orochimaru solamente necesitaba un vientre para no perder su descendencia, está siendo utilizada._

 _―_ _Pues ella se siente orgullosa―Karin frunció el ceño_

 _―_ _sabía que Orochimaru era una serpiente, pero no creí que cayera tan bajo._

 _―_ _Creo que te indignas porque tú tambien eres mujer, pero no es lo más bajo que ha hecho, además, ahora tendrás que lidiar con ella, porque se va a quedar en este laboratorio y tú supervisaras sus controles―Karin suspiró―creo que deberías poner buena cara, zanahoria, aunque nada mejorará tu horrible rostro._

 _―_ _¡Eres un imbécil! ―Karin lo fue a golpear, pero se detuvo ante la presencia de Juugo, éste estaba al lado de la chica de cabello azul, ésta sonreía con sus ojos azules brillando y sostenía una mano en su vientre un poco crecido._

 _―_ _Karin, ella es Noa―empezó Juugo―Noa, ella es Karin, estará al tanto de tus controles._

 _―_ _mucho gusto, Karin-san―dijo la muchacha haciendo una ligera reverencia, Karin solo sonrió y le hizo una señal de entrar_

 _―_ _que te vaya bien, zanahoria―dijo Suigetsu, Karin solamente le hizo una señal con el dedo medio. Noa se recostó y Karin empezó haciendo las preguntas comunes, luego viendo el estado del bebé, Noa contaba con 5 meses de embarazo e iba a tener un niño, Karin debió dejar las cosas como eran, quietas, pero decidió preguntarle a Noa_

 _―_ _¿Por qué?_

 _―_ _¿Por qué que cosa, Karin-san?_

 _―_ _¿Por qué dejaste que Orochimaru te escogiera solamente para que tuvieras un hijo de él?_

 _―_ _Orochimaru-sama me escogió, debo sentirme honrada―Karin frunció el ceño ante la respuesta._

 _._

 _El que Karin pasara más tiempo con Noa en los laboratorios la unió bastante a ella, a pesar del "amor" que la peli azul sentía por Orochimaru, era una mujer bastante agradable, Karin decidió protegerla más cuando se enteró que el embarazo era bastante riesgoso. El día del parto fue difícil, Karin no solamente tuvo que buscar la forma de salvar al bebé sino tambien a Noa, tristemente solo pudo salvar una vida._

 _―_ _Es un niño sano―dijo Karin limpiando al bebé, tenía el mismo cabello azul de su madre, cuando miró a Noa se dio cuenta de lo pálida que estaba, estaba respirando con dificultad, Karin dejó al bebé en la cuna y se acercó a Noa, tratando de salvarle la vida, pero era en vano, la vida de Noa se escurrió por las manos de Karin, ésta gritó e hizo fuerzas en mantenerla con vida, pero Noa solamente le dio una sonrisa_

 _―_ _cuídalo, por favor―dijo la mujer y murió. Karin estuvo casi 10 minutos en shock, procesando lo que acababa de pasar, fue después que las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, se apoyó en la pared y lloró, no era la primera vez que alguien moría en frente de Karin, pero esa era una muerte que le había dolido._

 _Suigetsu entró a la habitación debido al llanto del bebé y de Karin, tomó a la pelirroja y la abrazó tratando de calmarla, esa había sido la primera vez que habían tenido un contacto sin ser una pelea. Después de calmarse Karin se soltó de Suigetsu y tomó al bebé en brazos, jurando protegerlo._

 _._

 _―_ _¡Mits-chan, vuelve aquí! ―gritó Karin buscando al niño peli azul por todo el laboratorio― ¡Tengo que bañarte, enano!_

 _―_ _¡Onichan! ―escuchó Karin, siguió la voz del niño― ¡Onichan Suigetsu! ¡Onechan Karin me persigue! ―Karin corrió a donde estaba el niño, cuando llegó encontró al pequeño en los brazos de Suigetsu_

 _―_ _Oh Zanahoria ¿Qué le harás? Está escapando de ti._

 _―_ _voy a darle un baño, pero no quiere―Mitsuki soltó una risita_

 _―_ _no, no, no baño no―dijo el niño_

 _―_ _no seas sucio, ven que voy a bañarte._

 _―_ _¡No!—el pequeño envolvió sus bracitos en el cuello de Suigetsu, para solo tener 5 años tenía una fuerza increíble, Karin lo tomó de la cintura y lo jaló― ¡No! ¡No! ¡Onichan Juugo!_

 _―_ _¿llamas a Juugo para que te defienda?_

 _―_ _¡Oto-san!_

 _―_ _Oto-san está en otro laboratorio―informó Suigetsu tratando que el niño se soltara de él―Mits-chan, me estás asfixiando―Karin logró soltarlo y en medio de pataleos logró meterlo en la bañera. Mitsuki después del baño intentó molestarse con Karin, pero la pelirroja con solo unos besos y unas cosquillas hizo reír de nuevo al bebé, logrando que el niño se quedara dormido en sus brazos. Karin no era madre, pero simplemente tener a ese bebé en sus brazos y criándolo como si fuera su hijo hacia que su corazón se ablandara._

 _._

 _Mitsuki abrazó la cintura de Karin con fuerza, iba a ser la que más extrañaría. Karin le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, tenía los ojos brillantes._

 _Cuando Orochimaru les informó que mandaría a su hijo a una aldea ninja, Karin se alegró e entristeció a la vez, se alegró porque el niño tendría un futuro diferente al de ellos, y se entristeció porque se separarían de él y ella lo amaba como si fuera su propio hijo._

 _―_ _te extrañaré―le dijo Karin_

 _―_ _yo igual―dijo Mitsuki―ya verán, seré un excelente shinobi y los sacaré de aquí―Karin solo rió._

 ** _._**

Mitsuki después de separarse de sus compañeros se dirigió hacia el apartamento de Karin y Suigetsu, apenas llegó a la puerta tocó, escuchó diferentes ruidos detrás de la puerta.

 _―_ _debe ser Mits-chan―_ Era la voz de Karin _―quítateme de encima, cara de pez._

 _―_ _Bueno, eso no lo decías hace unos minutos._

 _―_ _Pero ahora sí, no podemos dejarlo esperando._

 _―_ _tal vez solo unos minutos más._

 _―_ _Sui… Deja… ya… Está… ¡Ya basta!_

 _―_ _Oh Zanahoria, que mal humor._

 _―_ _Cállate ¿Dónde está mi ropa?_

 _―_ _No sé, la aventé por ahí._

 _―_ _Imbécil._

 _―_ _¡esa es mi camisa!_

 _―_ _¡Me la pondré porque no encuentro la mía! ―_

 _―_ _Ah, no pudimos hacer nada, ese enano me las pagará―_

 _―_ _Te dije que aguantaras a la noche―_ Mitsuki escuchó los pasos acercarse, la puerta se abrió para ver a una agitada y sonrojada Karin con los lentes torcidos y el cabello rojo alborotado, a Mitsuki siempre le había gustado el cabello de Karin, solía esconderse y olerlo cuando era pequeño, aunque ahora tenía un corte diferente al que ella tenía cuando él era niño, pero aún tenía ese cabello largo.

―Onechan Karin―dijo Mitsuki sonriendo, Karin no le dijo nada, solo lo abrazó fuerte

―Oh te extrañé, como has crecido―le dijo Karin besándole el cabello, Mitsuki sonrió apretando sus manos entorno a la camisa de Karin, Mitsuki se sentía solo ya que no tenía a nadie en la aldea, pero ahora con Suigetsu y Karin ahí, aunque sea que no lo mostrara en público, no estaba solo ya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando la familia Uchiha Haruno llegó a la puerta de la aldea, Sakura sostenía un bento que le serviría a Sasuke de cena de la noche, Sasuke le daba indicaciones a su hija sobre los entrenamientos para desarrollar la tercera aspa de su Sharingan sin tener que desgastar su vista.

―cuídense―dijo Sasuke

―intenta no demorar tanto esta vez, Sasuke-kun―dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, Sarada soltó una risita y Sasuke compuso una mueca que podría parecer una

―nos vemos―dijo Sasuke, con su dedo índice y medio le dio un toque en la frente a Sakura, justo donde estaba el diamante, Sakura suspiró, ella sabía que era lo único que podía esperar de Sasuke, pero sin ser previsto, Sasuke miró a su alrededor y colocó una mano debajo de la barbilla de Sakura y le dio un rápido, pero suave y delicado beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron Sakura estaba sorprendida, Sasuke no mostraba señales de afecto en público.

A Sarada le brillaron los ojos cuando vio a su padre besar a su madre, nunca lo había hecho en público y eso la hacía feliz, se dio cuenta cuando su padre disimuladamente acarició el vientre plano de su madre y después la miró, ya iba a tocarle la frente cuando Sarada colocó su mano evitándola, Sasuke mostró sorpresa y un poco de dolor en sus ojos, Sarada sabía que con ese acto su padre mostraba su afecto, pero esta vez Sarada quería cambiar las cosas, ella le hizo una seña a su padre para que se colocara a su altura y cuando Sasuke estaba frente a su hija, ella con su dedo índice y medio le dio un toque en la frente al Uchiha, que abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

―Nos veremos después―Dijo la pequeña Uchiha con una sonrisa, Sasuke tambien sonrió.

Sakura y Sarada se quedaron viendo como Sasuke desaparecía por el bosque, Sakura tenía una mano en su vientre y el otro brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hija, ya cuando Sasuke no se podía ver debido a la espesura del bosque decidieron que era hora de volver a casa.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El ninja medico soltó un quejido de dolor

 _"_ _ **Regla Numero 1:**_ _Los ninja medico nunca se deben rendir en el tratamiento de sus compañeros, mientras estos sigan respirando"_

Miró a sus compañeras, una estaba respirando con dificultad, mientras la otra ya no se movía, no sabía si inconsciente o muerta, se acercó soltando otro quejido y con su mano brillando en chakra intentó curar a su compañera que tenía una herida profunda en el pecho.

 ** _"_** ** _Regla Numero 2:_** _Los ninja medico no pueden entrar en una pelea o batalla"_

¿Pero y si la causa lo ameritaba? Él había entrenado para una batalla tambien, él era el líder de esa misión por lo cual no podía quedarse a un lado siendo un estorbo ¿para que Sakura-sensei lo había entrenado para la batalla tambien? Él tenía que pelear, ayudar a sus compañeras con su habilidad, el había roto la segunda regla por ayudar a sus compañeras.

 ** _"_** ** _Regla Numero 3:_** _Los ninja medico son los últimos en morir de su equipo"_

Tosió sangre, estaba débil y ya no le quedaba casi chakra para curar a sus compañeras, o al menos la que estaba viva

―Sora-kun―dijo la muchacha en un susurro, sus ojos estaban brillando― ¿Ai-chan está…?

―Shhh no te esfuerces, Yumiko―

―pero moriremos… Ya no te queda chakra… Yo tengo una herida grande…―lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de la muchacha―pensé que era una buena Kunoichi…

―lo eres, hiciste todo lo que pudiste.

―tú tambien.

―yo no debí pelear, un ninja medico no debe entrar en batalla.

―eran más que nosotros, si no hubieses entrado no hubiésemos podido con ellos.

―eran más experimentados, además uno escapó―Yumiko tosió sangre y tomó la mano de Sora―tranquila, respira.

―al menos moriré teniendo un rostro conocido cerca…―

―no vas a morir, Yumiko―la joven cerró los ojos, Sora intentó colocar más chakra en su mano, pero no sentía que llegaba, se había quedado sin reservas e iba a perder la consciencia, y al perderla tambien era posible que moriría… Ya estaba cerrándolos cuando escuchó un sonido de pasos, pudo ver unos pies, si era el enemigo ya estaba muerto, pero por fortuna no lo era.

 _―_ _¡Temari! ¡Corre, necesito ayuda! ―_ dijo la mujer que los había encontrado, Sora cerró los ojos en contra de su voluntad, los habían salvado, o al menos eso esperaba, esperaba que las Kunoichis que los cargaban en ese momento no hubiese llegado tarde para salvar a sus compañeras.

.

 ** _Nota: Lo siento por demorarme pero como ya arriba dije, la universidad seca mi cerebro…_**

 ** _Bueno, como ven le coloqué una hija a Ayame -La hija del dueño de Ichiraku-_**

 ** _Me creo bastante lo de que Orochimaru es papá de Mitsuki, no sé como carajos lo hizo, pero aquí le inventé una historia :v y me gusta ver a Karin como una hermana mayor o madre para Mitsuki._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, la despedida y todo eso._**

 ** _Les advertí que puedo ser trágica –por lo del final-_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Respuesta a los comentarios:_**

 ** _Ivette Forteza:_** ** _Les daré este spoiler! Sí, será niño y es que ¿Quién no quiere un baby Uchiha? Gracias por leer y gracias también por los deseos que me vaya bien en la U._**

 ** _cinlayj2:_** ** _Siii *-* Sasuki tiene su ladito sensible 7u7_**

 ** _erikaeri_** ** _:_** ** _*Inserta meme de Tobirama* Siiii Los Uchihas aman de una forma simplemente preciosa. Y gracias por esperar 7u7_**

 ** _HiNaThItHa. 16241_** ** _:_** ** _Mitsuki es un amor *-* Es simplemente hermoso. No te preocupes, pronto aceptará sus raíces. Y lo de Sarada hacia Sasuke, por supuesto que le encantó –Siempre soñé con escribir cuando Sarada le hacia el poke a su padre 7u7_**

 ** _carlos007_** ** _:_** ** _Jjajajajajajja Esa amenaza -.- Si, la universidad seca el cerebro ¡Falta poco para acabar el semestre!_**

 ** _J._** ** _:_** ** _Sí… Me entristeció siquiera escribirlo 7n7_**

 ** _Roxas:_** ** _La familia Uchiha es vida y amor *-*_**

 ** _Nekatniss_** ** _:_** ** _Gracias 7u7 Me sonrojas 7u7_**

 ** _Yukipab:_** ** _Gracias :3 Me gustó mucho escribir la historia de él._**

 ** _Capitulo Seis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Nota: Debido a los spoilers sobre la película de Boruto, debo advertir que obviamente mi fic no se parecerá en nada a Boruto The Movie. Si lo hace, pos es pura casualidad :3_**

 ** _Nota 2: Debo advertir que soy una romántica empedernida y también soy muy trágica. Esto es por lo que podría venir en posteriores capítulos._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ya casi estaba anocheciendo cuando dos figuras cayeron ante la puerta de la aldea. Temari acomodó el cuerpo herido de la chica a su espalda mientras Karui se acercaba al ninja de la puerta cargando al muchacho.

―Solamente pudimos traerlos a ellos―explicó Karui―la otra chica está muerta―dio la ubicación y el otro ninja se dirigió hacia allá, ambas mujeres corrieron al hospital. No tardaron en llegar y enseguida atendieron a los jóvenes, a ellas las detuvieron mientras un medico iba a buscar al séptimo para que ellas contaran lo sucedido. El Hokage y su mano derecha no tardaron en llegar.

―Salimos hace unas horas―empezó a narrar Karui―íbamos corriendo por el bosque cuando escuché el quejido, así que me dirigí ahí y los encontré.

―me llamó y los revisamos―dijo Temari―eran tres, pero solamente hayamos con vida a ellos dos.

―así que decidimos traerlos lo más rápido posible para atención médica y como solamente éramos dos tuvimos que dejar el cuerpo allá.

―pero ya mandamos a un ninja a buscar el cuerpo―Ino salió de una de las habitaciones, al parecer estaba de turno esa noche.

―están fuera de peligro―informó―pero aun no despiertan, ni espero que despierten por ahora―Temari y Karui suspiraron de alivio

―Cuando los encontramos estaban muy mal―dijo Temari

―sí―dijo Ino―y más la chica, ella ya estaba al borde de la muerte, si no fuera porque ustedes llegan a tiempo, no se hubiesen salvado.

―Ahora hay que esperar a que ellos despierten―dijo Shikamaru, hablando por primera vez

―necesitamos saber que fue lo que pasó―dijo Naruto

― ¡Temari-san! ¡Karui-san! ―escucharon, era uno de los ninjas de la puerta con un cuerpo en brazos―he traído el cuerpo de la joven.

―déjenla aquí―señaló Ino a una camilla con una mirada triste―la llevaré a la morgue.

―nosotras volveremos a salir―dijo Temari―ni siquiera empezamos la misión.

― ¿Por qué mejor no parten mañana? ―dijo Shikamaru, Temari sonrió

―Oh vamos, bebé llorón―le dio un golpe en el hombro a su esposo―la misión empezaba hoy y hoy la empezaremos.

―además no es muy tarde―dijo Karui tambien sonriendo―si partimos ahora, alcanzaremos a acampar y ya habremos recorrido bastante camino―Shikamaru miró a su esposa un poco preocupado, lo que había pasado el día anterior con Ino y Sakura y lo de ese día no podían ser coincidencia, tenían que estar conectados, pero luego recordó que Karui y Temari eran Jonins de elite y eran capaces de defenderse.

―Bien―dijo Naruto―Pero no bajen la guardia.

―claro séptimo―dijo Karui―vamos, Tem―ambas salieron corriendo del hospital y se sumergieron en la noche.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sakura entró a la residencia Uchiha y se lanzó sobre el sofá.

―Oh estas malditas hormonas me matarán―dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas, Sarada se sentó a su lado

― ¿Por qué culpas a las hormonas, mamá? No tiene nada de malo llorar.

―Me hace ver débil.

―Yo no creo que te haga ver débil, sino te hace ver humana. Sabes que papá parte a una misión peligrosa y no sabes cuánto durará, sabes que a pesar de que él es fuerte, está en constante peligro y podría no volver―la niña se encogió de hombros―yo no creo que seas débil por soltar unas lágrimas, te preocupas por alguien a quien amas, además mamá, creo que eres la mujer más fuerte de todas―Sakura sonrió y abrazó a su hija riendo, Sarada también soltó una risita

―Oh, mi niña es tan sentimental―siguieron riendo, hasta que escucharon el timbre sonar, Sakura se levantó y abrió la puerta. Sonrió con maldad cuando vio a Suigetsu

―vine a traerle los lentes a Sarada-chan―dijo el peli celeste con nerviosismo, y vaya que debería tenerlo.

―pasa―ella le dio espacio

―Suigetsu-san―lo saludó Sarada, Sakura lo guió hacia la mesa en donde se sentaron, Suigetsu tenía una cajita en donde estaban los nuevo lentes que le habían comprado a Sarada, él podía ver la furia en los ojos verdes de la Uchiha

―creo que primero que todo, debería disculparme―dijo Suigetsu

― ¿disculparte porque? ―preguntó Sakura enarcando una ceja, Suigetsu carraspeó

―Por haber hecho mal la prueba de ADN y hacer dudar a Sarada-chan de que tú eras su madre.

―Sí, eso fue estúpido―dijo Sarada, Suigetsu sonrió inocentemente

―Me inundó el impulso de idiotez, lo siento―le entregó la cajita a Sarada―Nosotros te compramos las primeras, y también las de ahora, espero que te funcionen―Sarada tomó la cajita y la abrió, las gafas que contenían eran bastante parecidas a las que tenia ahora, pero se imaginó que el lente sería diferente. Se quitó las gafas y se colocó las otras, sintió como sus ojos se adaptaron. Su vista había mejorado un poco por el despertar del Sharingan, por lo cual las gafas que tenía hacían su vista un poco borrosa por el aumento, pero si se las quitaba, era peor. Las gafas que Karin y Suigetsu le habían dado ahora, se adaptaba bien a sus ojos y veía perfectamente con ellas― ¿te sirven?

―Wow, gracias, sí me sirven.

―Me alegra―miró a Sakura que seguía taladrándolo con una mirada de ira―Amm Karin me contó que estás embarazada.

―Oh sí ¿a él o ella tambien le confundirás diciéndole que no soy su madre? ―Suigetsu entrecerró sus ojos violetas sonrojándose de la vergüenza

―mejor me voy, aquí me seguirán molestando por eso―se fue a levantar pero Sakura lo sentó de nuevo jalándole el brazo

― ¿Por qué te vas? ¿No te sientes a gusto?

―Amm… Este… ―Sarada se tronó los dedos, al mismo tiempo que su madre, Sakura pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de Suigetsu―Hay madre... ―madre e hija se miraron y se sonrieron con maldad, Suigetsu tragó fuerte, al parecer iba a morir en manos de dos mujeres con una fuerza descomunal.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Temari y Karui siguieron saltando los arboles a gran velocidad para cubrir el terreno que debieron haber hecho esa tarde si no hubiesen tenido que rescatar a los jóvenes. Desde que se habían mudado a Konoha y habían empezado a hacer misiones para esa aldea, la mayoría de veces las hacían juntas. A ambas les gustaba hacer misiones juntas, ya que eran parecidas en la cuestión de que eran unas extrañas, unas extranjeras que se fueron a vivir y formar una familia en un lugar que no las vio nacer.

Cuando vieron que ya era tarde decidieron colocar el campamento, después de colocar la carpa y acordar las horas de guardia decidieron llenar sus vacios estómagos, ambas sacaron los bentos cuidadosamente empacados, bordados con el símbolo del clan al que ahora pertenecían.

― ¿Quién te preparó la cena? ―preguntó Temari burlándose de Karui―porque nunca has sido buena en la cocina y esto se ve delicioso―le robó un poco de comida―y está delicioso―Karui frunció el ceño a la rubia

―Choji lo preparó.

―Creo que hasta tu hija tiene mejor sazón que tú.

― ¡Cállate, Temari! Deja de burlarte― Temari rió―estás extraña.

―Nada de eso, estoy actuando normal―se encogió de hombros―en cambio tú, si estas rara ¿Qué pasa?

―Nada, es solo… ―suspiró―a veces me cuestiono si fue buena idea venir a vivir a Konoha.

― ¿te arrepientes?

―Claro que no, tengo una familia aquí, gente que me ama y que yo amo… Pero… ¿No te has dado cuenta que a pesar de que todas las aldeas trabajamos juntas en la guerra, que usamos el mismo símbolo en la banda ninja, siguen mirándonos mal cuando vamos o volvemos de alguna misión?

― ¿Cómo así?

―Me he dado cuenta… Llevamos 13 años trabajando para Konoha, pero aun así, hay ninjas que parece que le molestara vernos usando su símbolo en la banda o vernos con el chaleco verde.

―No se acostumbran―dijo Temari encogiéndose de hombros

― ¿no te llega a molestar?

―Un poco.

―Hoy vi desconfianza en el ninja de la puerta―dijo Karui―cuando llegamos con los cuerpos y les dije que fueran a buscar a la que faltaba, me miraron con desconfianza, como si creyeran que era una trampa… ―suspiró

―No te preocupes por eso, Karui―dijo Temari

―A veces me levanto y me pregunto si fue buena idea venir a vivir a Konoha, luego miro a Choji y a ChouChou y me digo que no piense esas cosas, que si fue buena idea… Pero a veces es inevitable.

―Te seré sincera, yo a veces tambien pienso eso―confesó Temari―extraño pelear por mi aldea, y aunque suene raro extraño el sol y el aire caliente que el desierto podía darte―Karui soltó una risita, Temari sonrió―Creo que ahora que me den unas vacaciones me iré unas semanas a la arena.

―Yo tambien me iré a la nube, necesito despejar mi mente.

― ¿Qué crees que haya sido lo que atacó a los ninjas? ―cambió de tema Temari

― ¿y ese cambio de tema?

―no sé, se me ocurrió

―no sé, la verdad, se supone que estamos en tiempos de paz, y a ellos los dejaron muy mal.

―Mmm… Hay que estar alertas―dijo Temari―solo somos nosotras dos, así que mientras la que hace guardia llega a ver un enemigo, levanta a la otra y entre las dos atacamos, no sabemos el nivel que puede tener nuestro enemigo.

―claro, señora capitana.

―cállate―ambas rieron y siguieron su comida.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Mitsuki soltó una risita cuando Karin le contó lo sucedido en los laboratorios.

―Sarada y la señora Uchiha no tendrán piedad con él―dijo el peli azul

―lo sé―dijo Karin―pero se lo tiene bien merecido, mira que confundir a la pobre niña ¡Ni siquiera se parece a mí! ―Mitsuki rió―Aunque la ilusión de tener un bebé es bueno.

―Yo quiero tener un sobrino pronto―dijo Mitsuki, Karin se sonrojó

―Todavía no—ella apartó la mirada―mira este apartamento, no puedo traer a un bebé a vivir así.

―no tiene nada de malo.

―Mits… No tenemos nada, salimos de los laboratorios con lo que apenas tenemos: un futón para dormir y ropa. Apenas pudimos conseguir un apartamento y es alquilado, de las misiones tenemos que sacar dinero para comida, pagar el apartamento, y comprar algunas cosas ¿Cómo crees que voy a poder traer a un hijo en estas condiciones? ―Mitsuki se quedó mirándola, Karin suspiró ―mejor cambiemos de tema.

―Se… hace tarde, debo ir a casa… ―Karin miró la hora, era casi media noche

―claro, Mits-chan―Karin le sonrió, Mitsuki tambien le sonrió, se levantaron y Karin acompañó a Mitsuki a la puerta

―Nos vemos, Onechan―Karin sonrió y lo abrazó―me alegro que estén aquí.

―Nosotros igual―el niño sonrió y se alejó, Karin se quedó se pie frente a la puerta y después la cerró, se apoyó en ella mirando el apartamento vacio, suspiró y se dirigió a la habitación, colocó el futón en el suelo, lo abrió y se acostó apoyando las piernas en la pared― ¿fue buena idea salir de los escondites? ―se cuestionó, luego miró a una esquina, en donde ellos habían colocado las fotos que se habían tomado hace poco, ella miró su favorita: la de su boda en la aldea no ninja. Sonrió ―Sí, fue buena idea.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _Temari llegó a la puerta de Konoha y suspiró, acomodó su mochila y se dirigió a su nuevo hogar._

 _Desde que se había casado con Shikamaru se había ido a vivir a la hoja, dejando a sus hermanos en la arena. No debía preocuparse, Gaara era el Kazekage y Kankuro su mano derecha, estaban bien, eso se lo repetía cada vez, pero aun estaba la necesidad de seguir yendo a Suna a verificar que todo estuviera en orden._

 _Temari acomodó el chaleco verde y caminó con tranquilidad hacia la torre Hokage, aun le era bastante extraño usar ese chaleco y no el marrón, usar la banda con el símbolo de Konoha y no el de la arena._

 _Temari llegó rápido a la torre, le entregó el informe al sexto y se dirigió enseguida a su casa._

 _―_ _¡Mamá! ―escuchó una diminuta vocecilla cuando abrió la puerta, Shikadai, que a sus 5 años era tan perezoso como su padre, pero a veces podía llegar a tener energía. Su pequeño hijo de hermosos ojos verdes saltó a sus brazos_

 _―_ _Hola, cariño―le dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla_

 _―_ _¿Cómo te fue?_

 _―_ _Bien ¿y papá?_

 _―_ _en el patio, jugando Shōgi con el tío Choji._

 _―_ _dejémoslos jugar entonces. ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

 _―_ _Nada, tengo sueño―se frotó los ojos―solo que te estaba esperando._

 _―_ _¿me estabas esperando despierto? ―Temari miró la hora ¡No eran ni las seis de la tarde! Claro, Shikadai dormía a cualquier hora del día― ¿sabes? Yo acabo de llegar de misión, dormiré un rato contigo―Shikadai sonrió y abrazó el cuello de su madre, Temari sonriendo subió junto a su pequeño a la habitación._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sasuke bajó del árbol de un salto al divisar la sangre, sin duda estaba frente a lo que había sido un campo de batalla. Pudo observar las marcas de batalla en los arboles, sin duda, había sido una batalla fuerte.

Siguió su camino al ver que no había más nada que hacer. Se mantenía alerta, activando su Sharingan al menor ruido, al ver la hora, decidió que era hora de descansar. Activó un gengutsu alrededor de él para evitar ser detectado.

Caminó hasta conseguir una cueva en donde poder descansar, se sentó, encendió una pequeña fogata y desenvolvió el bento que Sakura había preparado. Suspiró y empezó a comer.

La verdad no le gustaba mucho estar fuera de la aldea, tenía la esperanza de al menos esta vez quedarse con su familia un buen tiempo. Quería quedarse con Sakura a pasar el embarazo y quería ver al bebé crecer. Quería quedarse con Sarada y seguir entrenándola

 _"_ _Al menos pude entrenarla un poco"_ pensó, se frotó el cuello tratando de relajarse.

En su mente apareció la imagen de Sakura con esa mirada triste, a veces él mismo se preguntaba ¿Por qué una mujer como Sakura perdonaba y lo amaba con tanta pasión? A él, que estaba lleno de oscuridad.

O bueno, estaba lleno de oscuridad, pero ¿Ahora que era? Solamente un hombre normal, un ser al que antiguamente le faltaba amor o al menos un amor que él negaba y ahora… prácticamente estaba lleno de él. Hizo una mueca-sonrisa. Recordó el toque en la frente que Sarada le había hecho, la verdad ni siquiera se lo había esperado. Verla ahí le recordó un poco a Itachi, no sabía porque, pero su hija le parecía bastante a su hermano ¿Será porque tiene los mismos sueños que alguna vez tuvo Itachi? ¿O por el extraño parecido que todos los Uchiha poseían? Sasuke suspiró, ya debía tener mucho sueño si estaba delirando.

Algo en su bolsillo vibró, sacó el extraño aparato de ahí. "Teléfono" La verdad él no entendía para que funcionaban los malditos aparatos. El último que había tenido lo había dejado tirado en el bosque al no encontrar un maldito lugar en donde cargarlo y al intentarlo con electricidad de él, lo terminó rompiendo.

Revisó el mensaje, era uno de Naruto preguntándole como iba la misión

 _—_ _Tsk, ese Dobe, solo tengo unas horas desde que salí—_ pensó, mientras cómo podía le devolvía el mensaje.

—prefiero cuando se mandaban mensajes a la antigua, con un halcón—guardó el aparato, se dio cuenta de lo tarde que se hacía y Sasuke quería salir temprano en la mañana, así que solo apagó la fogata, se recostó y no tardó en quedar dormido.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _Karui se estiró y suspiró en cuanto llegó a la puerta de Konoha. No podía negarlo, había disfrutado su estancia vacacional en su aldea, pero ya ansiaba llegar y poder abrazar a las dos personas que más amaba._

 _Karui había pasado casi un mes fuera de Konoha debido a unas vacaciones que a veces la aldea ofrecía a sus ninjas. Ella había querido ir con Choji y ChouChou, pero la niña aun estaba muy pequeña para un viaje tan largo y su esposo tenía misiones que cumplir, pero ella quería ir._

 _Desde que se había ido a vivir a Konoha y formó una familia, ella era una Kunoichi en las filas de dicha aldea aunque sentía que aun no terminaba de encajar._

 _―_ _señorita―Karui se volvió hacia el ninja que la llamaba, era uno de los Chunnin que guardaban las puertas, eran nuevos, al parecer los habían cambiado, lástima, Kotetsu e Izumo le caían bien._

 _―_ _¿Qué pasa? ―Ella colocó una de sus manos en la cadera._

 _―_ _Tiene que registrarse aquí y decir para que ha venido a la aldea._

 _―_ _Yo vivo aquí―recalcó Karui, el Chunnin le dio una mirada extrañada_

 _―_ _No lo creo, señorita._

 _―_ _¿Por qué lo dices? ¡Claro que yo vivo aquí!_

 _―_ _Pero es que…_

 _―_ _¿es porque no parezco de aquí? ¿Por qué mi color de piel no es como la de un habitante de esta aldea?_

 _―_ _Señorita…_

 _―_ _¿Qué?_

 _―_ _Déjeme y la busco en el registro ¿Nombre?_

 _―_ _Karui Akimichi―El Chunnin volvió a mirarla con desconfianza―Soy de Kumogakure pero me vine a vivir a Konoha cuando me casé con Choji Akimichi ¿quieres más información? ―El Chunnin la buscó en sus papeles, no tardó en encontrarla_

 _―_ _Lo siento―dijo el Chunnin―puede seguir―Karui colocó los ojos en blanco y siguió hasta su casa, cosas como esas la irritaban. No era la primera vez que pasaba, durante sus primeros meses en Konoha, la mayoría de gente la quedaba mirandp extraño, es nunca acababa de encajar en esa aldea. Apenas abrió la puerta vio a su pequeña hija de 4 años correr hacia ella._

 _―_ _¡Mamá! ―dijo la pequeña niña brincando a los brazos de su madre, Karui la hizo girar logrando hacerla reír—Me extrañaste ¿verdad?_

 _—_ _claro que sí, cariño—Enseguida sintió un increíble olor proveniente de la cocina_

 _—_ _papá hizo la cena, pero lo vi picoteando la comida—Karui soltó una risita_

 _—_ _Estas molesta porque está comiendo él y no tú ¿verdad? —la niña hizo un puchero haciendo reír a Karui—ven, debo advertir que tu padre no se coma todo antes de tiempo._

 _—_ _No le digas que lo acusé—Karui rió_

 _―_ _No, no lo haré―Karui muchas veces se preguntó si había sido buena idea irse a vivir a Konoha, si había sido buena idea cambiar su hogar por otro solo por amor, pero luego se quedó mirando a su hija y podía escuchar el silbido de su esposo en la cocina haciendo la cena y sonrió. Si había sido buena idea después de todo._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Karin ya estaba conciliando el sueño cuando la puerta del apartamento sonó. Bostezó mientras buscaba los lentes, se los colocaba y se dirigía al llamado. No le sorprendió ver a un Suigetsu hecho casi agua, todo golpeado. Se cruzó de brazos sonriendo.

―Espero que hayas aprendido la lección―le dijo

―Aaaahhh―Suigetsu gimió de dolor―golpean más fuerte que tú―entró tambaleándose, ella soltó una risita―los primeros golpes los podía esquivar convirtiéndome en agua, pero después no pude más, me estaba deshidratando―se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el grifo de agua pegando su boca al chorro, Karin no pudo aguantar más y se echó a reír, rió tanto que llegó un momento en donde le dolió el estomago, Suigetsu aun tambaleándose se acercó a ella y se cayó en sus brazos, Karin siguió riendo y lo arrastró hasta el futón donde dormirían.

―Te ves realmente mal, el agua no te funcionó―dijo Karin ya un poco seria

―querían matarme ¿Qué esperabas? ―Karin le ofreció su brazo

―muerde―Suigetsu sonrió juguetonamente, tomó el brazo de su esposa y le besó una parte de la piel, luego hundió suavemente sus dientes logrando que la pelirroja soltara un grito de excitación.

No era la primera vez que Suigetsu la mordía, pero cada vez lo que hacia se sentía bastante placentero. Lo que hacía sentir en Karin era totalmente diferente a cuando Sasuke la mordía, era mucho mejor. Karin pudo ver el pálido rostro de Suigetsu tomar un poco de color. El peli celeste dejó de morder a Karin y le besó la parte en donde acababa de separar sus dientes.

―gracias―dijo el chico

―No hay de que―dijo Karin sonriendo, Suigetsu al sentir que ella se iba a alejar la jaló acercándola más él hasta que ella se acostó a su lado, colocando la cabeza sobre su pecho, Suigetsu tomó los lentes de Karin y cuidadosamente los hizo a un lado, luego apretó más fuerte a la Uzumaki en sus brazos y le besó la cabeza

―hasta mañana, Zanahoria―Karin sonrió y cerró los ojos.

―Hasta mañana, cara de pez.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _¡Oye tú, joven Gennin!_**

 ** _¿Quieres subir de rango?_**

 ** _¡Pues date cuenta de lo que viene!_**

 ** _¡EXAMENES CHUNNIN! ¡Y NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS ANFITRIONES!_**

 ** _¿Qué son?_**

 ** _Los exámenes Chunnin son pruebas que se hacen cada 6 meses a los Gennin interesados en subir su rango a Chunnin._**

 ** _¡Más misiones, con rango más alto'ttebayo!_**

 ** _¡Vienen Gennin's de todas las aldeas! ¡Nada mejor para probar tus habilidades'ttebayo!_**

 ** _¿Cómo entrar?_**

 ** _Si eres apenas salido de la academia, habla con tu sensei para que puedan inscribirse._**

 ** _No importa la edad que tengas, pueden inscribirse solamente con ser Gennin._**

 ** _¡Atención!_**

 ** _Solamente pueden entrar de grupos de a tres. Si ya la mayoría de tu equipo es Chunnin, debes unirte a otro para poder entrar. Si ninguno es Chunnin aun, deben estar de acuerdo los tres para poder inscribirse._**

 ** _¡Realizaran diferentes pruebas, que no se dirán para mantener la sorpresa'ttebayo!_**

 ** _¡No te preocupes, varios pueden ascender de rango!_**

 ** _¡NO TE LO PIERDAS!_**

 ** _Primera prueba:_**

 ** _15 de Junio_**

 ** _¡TIENES DOS MESES PARA QUE TU EQUIPO Y TÚ SE PREPAREN!_**

 ** _Aldeas que participaran: Konohagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Sunagakure, Amegakure, Takigakure,*"_**

Sakura se quedó mirando sorprendida el papel que estaba pegado en la puerta del hospital, así como en todos los muros y paredes de la aldea.

―Esto ya es el colmo―se dijo

―Shikamaru me contó que intentó evitar que lo hiciera―dijo Ino saliendo del hospital, soltó un bostezo―al parecer no lo logró―soltó una risita

― ¿Turno de noche, cerda?

―Fue un martirió, anoche llegaron Temari y Karui con dos heridos y un cadáver que encontraron mientras partían a su misión―Sakura se colocó una mano en la boca―Ya están fuera de peligro y ahí te dejo la historia que nos contaron ellas, ya que los chicos aun no despiertan.

― ¿Qué edad?

―14 y 16, el chico es uno de tus aprendices ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Sora.

―Oh Sora… ―dijo Sakura con una mirada triste―Espero que esté bien―Ino le sonrió

―al parecer fue el que menos herido salió. Pero gastó su última gota de chakra tratando de salvar a Yumiko.

― _"_ _ **Regla Numero 1:**_ _Los ninja medico nunca se deben rendir en el tratamiento de sus compañeros, mientras estos sigan respirando" ―_ recitó Sakura negando con la cabeza, suspiró y luego miró a Ino― ¿crees que esté conectado con el ataque hacia nosotras?

―Estuve pensando en eso toda la noche―dijo Ino, luego miró al frente―Y al parecer no fui la única, alguien no durmió bien por estar preocupado―Sakura se giró para ver a Shikamaru con la cara de cansancio que cargaba, pero esa vez se veía aun más cansado

―La paz se está rompiendo―dijo Sakura―No se sabe quien la rompe o qué, pero los descendientes de Kaguya tienen que ver con esto.

― ¿Por qué lo crees?

―no sé―dijo Sakura―siento un ambiente… algo extraño―Ino soltó una risita nerviosa

―Oh frente, o Sasuke-kun te ha pasado algunas mañas o las hormonas te matan―Sakura sonrió falsamente y se acarició su vientre plano, Ino se estiró―Bueno, ahora debo ir a dormir, espero que Sai me haya preparado desayuno.

―Debería dejarte de consentir―dijo Sakura, Ino le dio una sonrisa brillante a su amiga

―él nunca lo hace―Sakura soltó una risita y le dio a Ino un suave golpe en el brazo

―Lárgate a dormir, cerda.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

ChouChou miró sorprendida el cartel pegado a la esquina de su casa. Inojin y Shikadai se le unieron.

― ¡Hagamos los exámenes! ―dijo ella emocionada tomando a sus amigos de las manos

― ¡Olvídalo, Chou! ―dijo Inojin

―Oh vamos, florecita―dijo ChouChou colocándose una mano en la cintura y sonriendo― ¿Por qué tienes miedo?

― ¡No me digas florecita! ¡Gorda! ―ChouChou rió, le encantaba sacar a Inojin de sus casillas, siempre había sido uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos desde que tenía memoria.

―Chicos, ya basta―dijo Shikadai con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, luego miró a Inojin― ¿Por qué no quieres participar? Simple curiosidad.

―No he entrenado lo suficiente―dijo el chico sonrojándose un poco―seremos un desastre.

―Lo primero que hay que hacer es trabajo en equipo―escucharon una voz detrás, se giraron para ver a Mirai, ella les sonrió―Eso ustedes ya lo tienen―ella los miró con cariño―Inojin… Debes tener confianza en ti mismo, tú eres muy fuerte o puedes serlo, pero siempre te limitas―Inojin bajó la mirada, ChouChou frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe en el hombro a su amigo rubio

―Vamos, rubiecito―dijo ella―no seremos un desastre ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez los tres podamos convertirnos en Chunnin en este examen, no lo sabremos hasta intentarlo―Inojin miró a su sensei

―Lo intentaré―suspiró, Mirai sonrió

―Bien, empezaremos el entrenamiento para prepararnos para los exámenes Chunnin―sus ojos rojos brillaron.

― ¡Sí, señora! ―dijo ChouChou― ¡Primero empecemos con fuerza! ―ChouChou sin avisar se lanzó sobre la espalda de Inojin logrando hacerlo caer, ella sobre su espalda― ¡te falta fuerza, soldado! ―le gritó

― Me afixiaaaaassss―se quejó Inojin, Shikadai solo pudo reír.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sarada miró el cartel cruzada de brazos, estaba frente a la casa de Boruto esperándolo para ir a buscar a Mitsuki para ir a entrenar.

― ¡Claro que participaré, dattebasa! ―escuchó a Boruto

― ¿enserio, Onichan? ―era Himawari

―ya verás Hima, participaré y ganaré ¡Sobrepasaré al viejo de…! ―

― ¡Boruto! ―Escuchó a la señora Uzumaki

―Lo siento mamá.

―Sarada-chan te está esperando afuera.

―Cla-claro―Sarada vio a Boruto salir

―se escuchó todo lo que dijiste ¿no puedes hablar más bajo? ―dijo Sarada mientras iban a buscar a Mitsuki

―Tsk―dijo Boruto―Así hablo yo.

―Deberías respetar más a tu padre, es el séptimo.

―Él debería pasar más tiempo con nosotros.

―El mío no estuvo durante mi infancia y yo lo respeto, es mi padre y me ama.

―Hmp―Boruto frunció el ceño―el mío pareciera que no―Sarada colocó los ojos en blanco

― ¿Sabes cuántos niños no tienen un padre? Tú que lo tienes, no lo aprovechas.

―Es como si no lo tuviera―dijo Boruto haciendo un puchero―nunca está en casa.

―Pero… Agh, olvidalo.

―Chicos―Mitsuki se acercaba a ellos― ¿leyeron los carteles que están por toda la aldea?

― ¡Sí! ―dijo Boruto con los ojos brillando― ¡tenemos que participar!

―Me gusta la idea―dijo Mitsuki, ambos miraron a Sarada

―Tengo mis dudas… ―dijo Sarada

―oh vamos, Sarada-chan.

―Bolt, los exámenes Chunnin no son fáciles―dijo Sarada―La única forma de que ganemos es haciendo trampa.

― No si entrenamos duro―escucharon atrás de ellos, Konohamaru les sonrió―Conmigo como su sensei, créanme que alguno -sino es todos- de ustedes terminará siendo Chunnin, y sin hacer trampa―Sarada se mordió el labio.

―Bien, no es mala idea intentarlo ¿no?

―Claro―dijo Mitsuki―no perderemos la vida con intentarlo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

―Exámenes Chunnin…―leyó Metal en el cartel que estaba en la puerta de la tienda de armas de su madre, su madre le había dicho que no perdía nada con intentarlo, pero él tenía miedo ¿de que? De una de las historias que le habían contado de su padre, cuando él había estado en los exámenes Chunnin y había peleado contra el Kazekage y éste le había roto el brazo y la pierna a su padre, casi destruye su carrera de ninja. Metal Lee tenía miedo, miedo de encontrarse algún tipo de monstruo como ese y que pueda pasarle lo mismo que a su padre.

―Yo tambien estoy entusiasmada―Escuchó detrás de él y se sonrojó un poco al ver a Natsuki.

―Natsuki ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Vine a buscarte―la chica le sonrió―Lee-sensei empezó con su entrenamiento, me dijo que ibas a buscar unas cosas que tu madre te iba a dar y después irías, pero al ver que te demorabas me pidió que te viniera a buscar mientras él entrenaba con Hikari.

―Vamos―se dirigieron a donde estaban entrenando, Metal pudo ver la sonrisa brillante de su padre y Hikari tambien estaba emocionado escuchando algunas anécdotas de su sensei mientras descansaban.

― ¡Bien! ―dijo Rock Lee― ¡Ya que estamos todos reunidos! ¡Hablaremos de algo importante! ¡Como ya se dieron cuenta, hay carteles anunciando los exámenes Chunnin por toda la aldea! ¿Quieren participar?

― ¡Sí! ―dijo Hikari entusiasmado

― ¡Sí, Lee-sensei! ―dijo Natsuki

―No… ―dijo Metal llamando la atención de su padre y compañeros, se sonrojó de la vergüenza

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó Natsuki

― ¿Que pasa enano, ya te acobardas? ―dijo Hikari, Rock Lee solamente suspiró

―Metal―dijo el adulto―Ven, hablemos un momento―le pidió que lo siguiera, Metal caminó detrás de su padre, él era su ejemplo a seguir y Metal temía decepcionarlo. Cuando estuvieron alejados de los otros dos jóvenes Rock Lee se puso a la altura de su hijo.

―Papá…

―Yo sé porque tienes miedo.

―Yo no…

―No es malo tener miedo―dijo el hombre―Quien no tiene miedo, entonces no es humano.

―Yo sé… Es que ¿Y si me pasa algo como a ti? ¿Y si me toca pelear contra algún tipo de monstruo? ―Rock Lee soltó una risita y despeinó el cabello de su hijo

―No es necesario participar si no quieres.

―Pero tú quieres que participemos.

―Pero si no te sientes listo, no lo haremos―Metal se cruzó de brazos y dio un golpe en el suelo con el pie, Rock Lee lo reconoció como un berrinche que Tenten solía hacer durante el embarazo.

― ¡Yo nunca he dicho que no quiero! ¡Solo que tengo miedo!

― ¿Entonces quieres que participemos?

― ¡Sí! ¡Tendré que entrenar más duro!

― ¡Ese es mi hijo!

―Papá… para los exámenes Chunnin ya podré abrir al menos hasta la quinta puerta, ya verás―Rock Lee sonrió

―Bueno, ya veremos, ahora a entrenar.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Konohagakure: Aldea oculta entre las hojas._**

 ** _Kumogakure: Aldea oculta entre las nubes._**

 ** _Kirigakure: Aldea oculta entre la niebla._**

 ** _Iwagakure: Aldea oculta entre las rocas._**

 ** _Sunagakure: Aldea oculta entre la arena._**

 ** _Amegakure: Aldea oculta entre la lluvia_**

 ** _Takigakure: Aldea oculta entre la cascada_**

 ** _Nota: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 7u7 A mi si me gustó escribirlo y claro, lo que más me encantó fue escribir a Rock Lee como papá 7u7_**

 ** _Quise centrarme más en las diferentes familias que no son muy reconocidas y también destacar que aunque hayan pasado varios años y les guste Konoha, Temari y Karui aún no están del todo adaptadas a la hoja._**

 ** _Sasuke… Joder… Eso fue lo que se me complicó… ¡Es demasiado complicado! Por eso tal vez se vea un poco OoC ¿o no?_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero su review ;)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo siete._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Nota: Debido a que ya salió la película de Boruto, debo advertir que obviamente mi fic no se parecerá en nada a Boruto The Movie. Si lo hace, pos es pura casualidad :3_**

 ** _Nota 2: Debo advertir que soy una romántica empedernida y también soy muy trágica. Esto es por lo que podría venir en posteriores capítulos._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sakura entró a la habitación a verificar el estado de Sora. Ya había visto a Yumiko y la joven Kunoichi estaba estable. Sora sin embargo había mostrado mejoría, Sakura suspiro de alivio. Siempre había pensado que Sora era un buen ninja que tenía una gran habilidad en el campo de la medicina.

El joven ninja era un huérfano de la cuarta guerra ninja, su padre había muerto antes de él nacer. Sora fue uno de los pacientes más recurrentes en el hospital de niños de Sakura. Ella lo recordaba llevándole flores todas las veces que iba.

Sakura revisó los cables que conectaban a Sora, verificando que estuvieran en su lugar y bien puestos.

―Sakura-sensei―escuchó, Sakura sonrió ampliamente al ver al chico abrir los ojos

―Sora, me alegro que hayas despertado.

―Saku…

―Shhh, no hables, aun estás débil―Sakura le acarició el cabello castaño

― ¿Yumiko?

―Está sanando, no te preocupes.

― ¿Ai? ―Sakura mostró una sonrisa triste

―Ella… no logró sobrevivir.

―Soy un pésimo ninja medico, dejé morir a una de mis compañeros.

―Que seas un ninja médico no quiere decir que seas un mago. Hay personas las cuales no puedes salvar y no por eso eres un mal shinobi.

―Sakura-sensei―el chico tosió―se que necesitan que diga lo que pasó lo más pronto posible.

―Preferiría que descansaras antes de hablar.

―No, necesitan saber que pasó―Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y tomó un cuaderno y un lapicero.

―Bien, pero no quiero que te esfuerces.

―Acabábamos de terminar la misión cuando nos sentamos a descansar. Luego de unos minutos escuchamos ruidos y nos colocamos alertas… Eran… Cuatro ninjas… Dijeron que se iban a divertir con nosotros y nos atacaron, pero nosotros les dimos pelea… Eran ninjas de la niebla…

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Sakura extrañada― ¿Cómo sabes?

―Tenían su símbolo en la banda.

―Continua…

―Eran fuertes… Pero nosotros no nos quedamos atrás. Eran muy extraños.

― ¿en que sentido?

―Cuando Ai sacó su espada y le cortó el brazo a uno de los ninjas, no sangró y empezó a reformarse―Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par

―No puede…

― Eso es malo ¿cierto?

―Muy malo.

― ¿Las otras aldeas quieren acabar con Konoha?

―No creo, esos ninjas no son normales… ―algo se activó en la mente de Sakura―Dime… ¿Cómo eran los ojos de los ninjas?

―Normales… no tenían nada extraño.

―Entonces no es Edo Tensei… ―murmuró Sakura por lo bajo―Pero es lo único que se me ocurre… ―volvió a mirar a su estudiante― ¿Cómo acabaron con ellos?

―Les cortamos la cabeza, pero solo logramos acabar con tres de ellos, uno alcanzó a escapar.

―Cuando le cortaron la cabeza ¿tomó otra forma a la que ya tenía?

―No.

―Gracias, Sora. Ahora sí, descansa por favor.

―Dígame Sakura-sensei ¿Se hará otra guerra? Porque yo no quiero que eso pase.

―Nadie lo quiere, Sora―Sakura le brindó una sonrisa tranquilizante―No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas―El chico sonrió―Ahora descansa―Sora asintió y cerró los ojos, Sakura se dio cuenta que en cuestión de minutos ya estaba dormido.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

ChouChou se quejó por lo bajo mientras seguía pasando la escoba recogiendo las hojas.

―No comprendo porque nos dan esta clase de misión―dijo

―Apenas están empezando―dijo Mirai inspeccionándolos, ChouChou recogía los restos de las hojas que Shikadai ramajeaba e Inojin tomaba los frutos que caían―Cuando un Gennin apenas se acaba de graduar le colocan misiones sencillas ya que aun no tienen experiencia suficiente para hacer misiones peligrosas.

―A los Gennin les dan solamente misiones de rango D y muy pocas de rango C, así que no veo lo peligrosas en ellas―dijo Shikadai

―Hay misiones que al principio se ven fáciles, pero durante el camino se complican―dijo Mirai―Creo que eso es suficiente.

―Desearía una misión fuera de la aldea―dijo ChouChou dejando las ultimas hojas en la bolsa―nada más he salido de ésta una sola vez y eso fue cuando tenía 8 años y fui a conocer Kumogakure.

―Yo tambien salí hace un par de años―dijo Shikadai―fui a conocer Sunagakure, mamá dijo que tenía que conocer mis otras raíces.

―Ustedes al menos han salido de la aldea, yo nunca he pisado fuera de ella―dijo Inojin

―No tiene nada del otro mundo, Inojin―le dijo Mirai sonriéndole con cariño.

― ¡Me da claustrofobia! ―exclamó Inojin, logrando que sus amigos rieran. Mirai se dirigió a donde la persona de la aldea que había solicitado a un equipo Gennin para cuidar sus plantas y le avisó que la misión de su equipo estaba terminada.

―Muy bien―dijo la anciana―Les agradezco que hayan hecho esto―los Gennin y su sensei le hicieron una reverencia de respeto y se dirigieron a la torre Hokage aun sucios de hojas y tierra.

― ¿Eso es todo? ―preguntó ChouChou― ¿Solamente se puede hacer una misión por día?

―No es necesario―dijo Mirai―si quieren ahora que lleguemos donde el séptimo a avisar le pedimos otra misión―ChouChou e Inojin asintieron

―Ah que flojera ¿Qué más da? ―dijo Shikadai logrando que su compañera de equipo lo golpeara en la cabeza― ¡Ah, Chou! ¡No me pegues!

―Es verdad lo que decía la tía Ino, eres igual de flojo que el tío Shikamaru.

―Chicos, ya basta, no peleen―dijo Inojin tratando de calmar a su compañera.

―No estoy peleando―dijo ChouChou cruzándose de brazos, Mirai solo rio. Le encantaba cada vez más su equipo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sakura no tardó mucho en llegar a la torre Hokage, se cuestionó si alguna vez había ido tantas veces a informarle a Naruto las cosas que pasaban. Subió las escaleras y llegó al piso en donde se encontraba la oficina de Naruto y sin siquiera tocar entró.

― ¡Sakura-chan! ―dijo Naruto sonriéndole sobre un montón de papeles, Shikamaru sentado en una silla a su lado, tambien con unos papeles le dirigió una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

―Naruto, Shikamaru―les colocó la libreta en el escritorio―les traigo noticias―Naruto miró el cuaderno con una ceja enarcada―Sora despertó.

― ¿Sora?

―Uno de los ninjas que trajeron Temari y Karui ayer―dijo Shikamaru

―Exacto―dijo Sakura―Me contó lo sucedido y les juro que no se que pensar, tienen que leer esto―El Hokage y su mano derecha leyeron lo que Sakura había escrito en el cuaderno. El rostro de ambos pasó de la sorpresa a la confusión.

―Lo único que se me ocurre es Edo Tensei―dijo Sakura―Aunque Sora me decía que los ojos eran normales, no sé que pensar.

―Podrían ser Zetsus―dijo Naruto

―Yo tambien pensé lo mismo―dijo Shikamaru― ¿Pero no se supone que Kaguya está sellada?

― ¿Los descendientes? ―preguntó Naruto

―No creo que sean tan fuertes como para crear Zetsus―dijo Sakura―además, le pregunté a Sora si éstos cambiaban de forma después de ser derrotados y no lo hacen.

―Entonces supongamos que el Edo Tensei ha sido mejorado―dijo Naruto―Aunque el Edo Tensei es difícil de derrotar.

―Entonces podría no ser en sí una mejora…

― ¿Quién sabe? ―dijo Shikamaru―Hay que mandar a investigar.

―Podría comunicarme con Yamato para que intervenga en el escondite de Orochimaru…

―No―dijo Shikamaru―Si Orochimaru está detrás de esto no debemos llamar demasiado la atención.

―Yo opino que es mejor que vaya solo un grupo Gennin―dijo Sakura―les decimos que su misión es buscar la información, pero que tienen que disfrazarlo con la búsqueda de un pergamino.

―No es mala idea―dijo Shikamaru―Los escondites aun siguen en el mismo lugar, así que necesitaremos que alguno de ustedes dos o Sai nos dibuje un mapa.

―No es necesario―dijo Naruto―Hace unos meses cuando fuimos a encontrarnos otra vez con Sasuke y secuestraron a Sakura-chan, fuimos a uno de los escondites. Si recuerdas ChouChou y Sarada-chan estaban conmigo, así que ellas saben donde queda.

―O sea necesitamos que vaya el equipo siete o el equipo diez.

―Ambos están en misiones demasiado fáciles de rango D, así que esperaremos el primero que llegue―Justamente en ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abre.

― ¡Séptimo! ¡Hemos terminado nuestra misión!

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Metal Lee nunca pensó que era posible que les dieran una misión que les quedara perfecta. Ayudar en un Dojo cercano a la aldea era algo para lo que el equipo tres era perfecto.

Natsuki estaba recogiendo los restos de madera y limpiando uno de los salones, tenía el cabello castaño recogido para que no le molestara en el rostro.

Hikari estaba limpiando el salón de armas y se entusiasmaba más en conseguir el arma en la que se especializará en el futuro.

Metal por su parte había sido encomendado como profesor de los niños más pequeños en el Dojo, para él era un poco complicado pedir la atención de niños de cinco y seis años.

Mientras que Rock Lee atendía como profesor para los niños más grandes. Metal se compadeció de esos niños, no podrían seguir fácilmente el ritmo de su padre, a veces ni él mismo podía.

―Tch―escuchó Metal, se giró a ver a Hikari que acababa de salir del salón de armas―No está nada mal la misión, pero no comprendo porque tan fáciles.

―Somos Gennin―le respondió Metal―No esperes una misión peligrosa por ahora.

―Este Dojo es nuevo ¿verdad? ―preguntó Natsuki entrando tambien al salón

―Sí―respondió Metal―Por eso tiene pocos profesores, me parece que seguirán pidiéndonos ayuda.

―Excepto que tengamos una misión de alto rango―dijo Hikari―Porque los que se divierten en esta misión son Lee-sensei y tú―Metal sonrió

―Pues vuélvete bueno en el Taijutsu―se encogió de hombros

―No seas tan presumido, enano.

―No lo soy.

―Chicos, no peleen, somos un equipo―dijo Natsuki tratando de calmarlos

―Tch―dijo Hikari― ¿Cómo no va a ser el preferido si su padre es el sensei?

―No es por mi padre―dijo Metal y le hizo una señal a Hikari hacia los niños―Ven, te daré la oportunidad de enseñarles.

―Deja de ser tan estúpido.

― ¿Sabes que empecé a entrenar con mi padre desde que tengo memoria? Y aun no soy tan bueno. Intento hacer lo posible por destacar en el Taijutsu.

―Bueno ¿En que más podría destacar un simple niño inútil que no sabe hacer ninjutsu ni genjutsu? ―dijo Hikari con una sonrisa triunfante, Metal se puso rojo

― ¡Eres un idiota! ―dijo Metal y se le lanzó tumbándolo, Metal olvidó todo lo que sabía de taijutsu en ese momento de ira y empezó a golpear a Hikari, el otro muchacho se defendía y Natsuki intentaba hacer lo posible por separar a sus compañeros.

Rock Lee escuchó el alboroto proveniente de la otra habitación y dejó su explicación a un lado para ver que sucedía. Se sorprendió el ver a su hijo peleando a golpes brutos con su compañero de equipo.

― ¡Metal! ¡Hikari! ―dijo con voz firme logrando que ambos niños se lo quedaran mirando, Metal se levantó, se puso firme y bajó la cabeza― ¿Qué pasó aquí? ―ya Natsuki iba a hablar para aclarar las cosas cuando Metal habló

―Nada―dijo con voz fría―Yo empecé―y solamente se alejó. Rock Lee frunció el ceño, él había notado extraño a su hijo desde su graduación en la academia y podía sospechar tal vez el porqué, sin embargo debía averiguarlo y para eso era mejor estar a solas, tener una conversación padre e hijo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Mirai tomó el pergamino que el Hokage le ofrecía.

―Aquí oficializo esta misión―dijo el séptimo

―recuerda que tienen que fingir que buscan un pergamino de plantas medicinales, pero intenten encontrar información―dijo Sakura.

―No es peligrosa, por eso los mandamos a ustedes―dijo Shikamaru.

―Además de que ChouChou ya estuvo ahí-dijo Naruto, miró a la Akimichi― ¿Recuerdas donde estaba?

―Sí, señor.

―Séptimo―dijo Mirai―Necesito saber ¿Cuál es la información que hay que buscar?

―Bueno, Mirai―dijo Shikamaru―Es sobre un jutsu que había sido del segundo Hokage y que Orochimaru ha mejorado. Hace poco hubo un ataque y sospechamos que el Edo Tensei está trabajando de nuevo.

―El Edo Tensei es muy peligroso―dijo Naruto―es un jutsu que permite reanimar a los muertos y cederlos ante la voluntad de quien hace el jutsu. Ese fue uno de los mayores problemas en la guerra.

―Entiendo―dijo Mirai―quieren saber si otra vez, ese tal Orochimaru está detrás de los ataques, pero sin que se dé cuenta.

―Exacto―dijo Naruto.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Karin frunció el ceño ante la explicación de la pelinegra. Se supone que ella tendría que estar trabajando en ese momento, no en clases.

―Una pregunta, Shizune-san―dijo Karin

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Por qué me está explicando esto?

―Tsunade-sama me lo pidió, tú no sabes muy bien el jutsu médico ¿cierto?

―Bueno, pues sí…

―Bueno, tu entrenamiento empezará desde ahora hasta el medio día y después irás al laboratorio, hasta que termines tu entrenamiento con el jutsu médico.

― ¿Por qué hasta el medio día?

―Yo estoy en licencia de maternidad, pero como me aburre estar en mi casa vengo. Tsunade-sama se molesta demasiado conmigo pero le tuve que prometer que saldría cuando las clases en la academia acabaran para poder atender a mis otros dos hijos, al bebé lo dejé en la guardería aquí en el hospital―La pelinegra le sonrió.

―Shizune-san―la voz proveniente de la rubia en la puerta las hizo girar―Tsunade-sama le manda a decir que ya debe irse.

―Ash―dijo Shizune―Pero estábamos en un tema que si lo dejamos así, será difícil reponerlo.

―No se preocupe, yo lo termino por usted―Ino le dio una sonrisa, Shizune le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Está bien―dijo tomando sus cosas―Nos vemos mañana, Karin. Adiós Ino― y salió, Ino cerró la puerta y se colocó en frente de Karin, la pelirroja y la rubia se miraron en un silencio incomodo.

―Bueno―dijo Karin rompiendo el silencio―Shizune-san quedó…

―Olvida eso―dijo Ino frunciendo el ceño

― ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amiga de Sakura?

―Bueno…

―Se supone que deberían odiarse, ya que ella te quitó a Sasuke-kun

―Bueno, yo me di cuenta que Sasuke era feliz con ella, además… Tambien me di cuenta que no era amor lo que sentía… Y me enamoré de verdad de otra persona…

―Entonces, ya son amigas del alma―dijo Ino levantando los brazos con burla.

―De hecho, no. Somos solamente amigas, yo fui la que atendí el nacimiento de Sarada-chan.

―Quieres robarte a mi mejor amiga―Ino se acercó a Karin frunciendo el ceño―y no lo permitiré―Karin tambien frunció el ceño

―No lo quiero, si te digo la verdad Sakura es la única amiga que tengo y he tenido en mi vida. Pero sé que nuestra amistad nunca va a ser como la de ustedes―Karin se encogió de hombros―Así que no deberías preocuparte―Karin se levantó y fue a salir cuando la voz de Ino la detuvo.

― ¿Por qué no tuviste amigas cuando eras joven? ¿Se burlaban de ti por tu feo cabello rojo? ―Karin frunciendo el ceño se giró para ver la diversión en los ojos de Ino

―Para tu información, no, no se burlaban de mi cabello. Y no es feo―Ino soltó una risita―Nunca tuve amigas porque en mi aldea era solo una herramienta, nunca me relacioné con otras chicas―Ino miró fijamente a Karin y rodó los ojos

―Kami sabe que tengo un corazón lleno de amor para las almas atormentadas―dijo Ino acercándose a Karin, la pelirroja miró a Ino con extrañeza―Primero la frentona, la consolé hasta que se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, la quiero tanto; después mi esposo Sai, ah mi pobre e inexperto esposo y ahora tú―Ino le sonrió, Karin frunció el ceño.

―No necesito un acto de caridad.

―No es un acto de caridad―Ino le guiñó el ojo―es la oportunidad de hacer amigas, esta noche haré una reunión en mi casa―se colocó un dedo en la barbilla―Oh no se podrá, Karui y Temari están de misión… ¡Bien! ¡Saldremos a almorzar las tres! ¡Ya es hora, así que apúrate! ―Ino tomó a Karin del brazo y salió del salón con ella. Karin miró raro a la rubia, ella era tan voluble, cambiaba de ánimo tan rápido, pero tenía una sonrisa tan amable que a Karin se le hizo imposible odiarla. Soltó una risita mientras seguía siendo jalada por Ino. Tal vez le sería fácil adaptarse a Konoha.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _―_ _Aquí Uchiha, cambio. La presa se está dirigiendo a la posición de Uzumaki, repito. La presa va rumbo a Uzumaki―_

Boruto colocó los ojos en blanco

―Captado―dijo hundiendo el botón en su intercomunicador, se detuvo ocultándose detrás de una pared, vio cuando la pequeña figura cayó en el callejón―Aquí Uzumaki, ya vi a la presa.

 _―_ _Aquí, Mitsuki. Estoy en el techo de una de las casas del callejón._

 _―_ _Aquí Uchiha, yo tambien._

Boruto levantó la vista para ver los ojos dorados de Mitsuki a un lado y los rojos de Sarada en el techo de la casa de en frente.

―Digo que ambos caigan sorprendiéndolo y yo estaré aquí para agarrarlo.

 _―_ _¡Correcto! ―_ dijeron ambos chicos, Boruto vio cuando Sarada y Mitsuki se lanzaron al mismo tiempo y cayeron logrando que su presa soltara un chillido y saltara directo hacia Boruto. El rubio tomó a su presa entre sus manos.

― ¡Lo tenemos! ―dijo levantando el gato que se removió y empezó a atacar el rostro de Boruto ― ¡Ahhh! ¡Basta! ¡Bastaaaa!

―Deja de jugar Boruto―dijo Sarada levantándose y desactivando el Sharingan

― ¡Me está atacando! ―Exclamó Boruto haciendo todo lo posible para que el gato dejara de rasguñarlo― ¡Quítenmelooooooo! ―Mitsuki se acercó a Boruto y con tranquilidad le quitó el gato de la cara, el gato sorprendentemente se tranquilizó en los brazos del peli azul― Tch, contigo es tan tranquilo.

―Siempre los animales me han tenido debilidad―dijo Mitsuki acariciando el lomo del gato mientras éste ronroneaba.

―mejor vayamos a la torre a entregarlo―dijo Sarada

―Primero tenemos que buscar a Konohamaru-sensei―dijo Boruto―Se supone que tenía que ayudarnos.

―No siempre―dijo Sarada mientras se dirigían a la torre Hokage―Eso depende de la misión, esta misión de rango D, que lo hagan solamente los Gennin es suficiente.

―Sarada tiene razón―dijo Mitsuki, siguieron caminando y encontraron a Konohamaru frente la torre Hokage hablando con la líder del Clan Hyuga

― ¡Tía Hanabi! ―exclamó Boruto acercándose corriendo a la pareja, Hanabi lo miró y soltó una risita.

―La misión del gato―dijo Hanabi mirando al resto del equipo―Esa misión no puede faltar.

― ¡Sensei! ―dijo Sarada― ¡Como ve ya terminamos la misión! ―Konohamaru sonrió

― ¡Bien hecho, niños! ¡Entremos! ―Fueron a entrar, pero el Sarutobi se detuvo y le dio un rápido beso a su novia que le dio un empujón.

―Entra―dijo Hanabi sonriendo.

―Eeewww―dijo Boruto―Que asco―Hanabi miró a su sobrino enarcando una ceja, el niño rubio se puso nervioso y entró a la torre Hokage detrás de sus amigos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la oficina del Hokage, entraron para ver al equipo diez tomando otro pergamino de misión. Todos se veían sucios de tierra.

― ¡Sarada! ―exclamó ChouChou saludando a su mejor amiga, la Uchiha sonrió en modo de saludo. El séptimo les dio una mirada diciéndoles que esperaran.

―Bien Mirai―dijo el séptimo―Tienen aproximadamente 5 días para completar esa misión―Mirai asintió, Naruto miró a ChouChou― Chou, ya sabes.

―Sí, señor.

―Bien, pueden irse―El equipo diez empezó a salir junto con Sakura que tambien había estado en la oficina, Mirai le guiñó un ojo a su primo, Konohamaru le respondió jalándole un poco el cabello corto. Mirai se quejó y salió con su equipo.

― ¡Ellos tendrán una misión fuera de la aldea! ―exclamó Boruto― ¡Viejo! ¡Danos una misión fuera de la aldea! ―Sarada golpeó la cabeza de Boruto

― ¡Boruto! ¡Muestra más respeto al séptimo!

―Ash, Sarada-chan…

―Bueno chicos―dijo Naruto―veo que terminaron su misión―Mitsuki puso el tranquilo gato sobre el escritorio del séptimo― ¿fue fácil?

―Claro que sí―dijo Boruto colocando sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

― ¿por eso tienes la cara toda llena de rasguños? ―dijo esta vez Shikamaru

― ¡Ash! ―Boruto se trató de limpiar la cara mientras todos en la oficina se reían.

―Bueno―dijo Naruto entregándole el gato a Shikamaru, éste salió de la oficina, Naruto sacó tres sobres de su escritorio y se los extendió a los chicos―Aquí está su primera paga―los tres shinobi tomaron los sobres con una sonrisa― ¿Ya están cansados o quieren otra misión?

― ¡Otra misión! ―exclamó Boruto, sus compañeros rieron.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Mirai salió de la torre Hokage con su equipo y los enfrentó.

―Los quiero dentro de una hora en la puerta principal ¿correcto?

― ¡Sí, Mirai-sensei! ―dijeron los niños a coro y se alejaron. Mirai se dirigió a su casa para preparar su mochila. No tardó mucho en preparar lo que podría necesitar y le dejó una nota a su madre avisándole, ya que ésta estaba de misión y Mirai no sabía si ella llegaría primero o su madre, pero de todos modos le dejó la nota avisándole.

Mirai se dirigió al salón de su casa y se arrodilló frente a la foto de su padre. Juntó sus manos y cerró sus ojos dirigiendo una oración.

―Nos vemos, papá―dijo la chica abriendo sus ojos rojos, tomando su mochila y saliendo. Miró el reloj dándose cuenta que todavía faltaba media hora, metió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras caminaba con lentitud hacia las puertas de la aldea. Sonrió cuando divisó el cabello castaño de su primo, pero frunció el ceño cuando lo vio conversando con la líder de los Hyuga, no es que le cayera mal Hanabi, sino que Mirai era bastante celosa con la gente que quería. Cuando apenas era una niña se había tenido que colgar y hacerle pucheros a Shikamaru, Kiba y Choji para que no la dejaran por sus parejas. Ahora le quedaba su primo y otra mujer quería quitárselo.

― ¡Konohamaru-Nii! ―exclamó Mirai lanzándose en la espalda de su primo que hizo lo posible por no caer.

― ¡Mirai! ―exclamó Konohamaru, a veces al chico le era difícil entender lo voluble que podría ser su prima, en un momento actuaba como una adulta y en otro como una niña, a veces le era difícil acordarse de que Mirai era una adolescente que había subido de rango rápidamente. La Sarutobi se bajó de la espalda de Konohamaru y miró frunciendo el ceño a Hanabi. La ojiperla enarcó una ceja ante la mirada que le lanzó Mirai―Mirai, creo que ya conoces a mi novia…

―Hanabi, lo sé―dijo Mirai

―Así que… ―dijo el chico― ¿Tendrás una larga misión?

―Solo cinco días, me voy en media hora.

―Vaya―dijo Hanabi con voz burlona―Es increíble que te hayan dado una misión larga y fuera de la aldea con solo un equipo Gennin recién graduado siendo solo una niña.

―Tengo 16 y ya soy una Jounnin, no soy una niña―Mirai sonrió, Konohamaru se rascó la nuca, Mirai miró a su primo―Konohamaru-Nii tu novia no me agrada.

―Prometida―dijo Konohamaru, Mirai lo miró abriendo la boca con sorpresa―Nos comprometimos anoche, pensaba contárselos a ti y a la tía Kurenai después de oficializar nuestro compromiso con el clan Hyuga―Mirai frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos mientras Hanabi sonreía.

― ¡Ustedes…! ―dijo Mirai― ¡Tú y yo, hablaremos! ―Mirai tomó a su primo del brazo y lo jaló alejándolo de Hanabi. La Hyuga los miró alejarse y entendió el porqué la forma de actuar de Mirai, le hizo una señal a su novio que el chico entendió y se alejó.

―Mirai-chan ¿Qué pasa? ―dijo Konohamaru cuando se detuvieron y Mirai lo enfrentó frunciendo el ceño.

― ¡Nada de Mirai-chan! ―dijo la joven― ¿Por qué ahora quieres casarte?

― ¿No te molesta que sea con Hanabi?

―De todos modos sigue sin caerme, pero lo primordial es ¿Por qué ahora quieres casarte?

―Mirai… Amo a Hanabi y quiero formar una familia con ella―Mirai frunció el ceño― ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

―Todas las personas que quiero se olvidan de mi cuando se casan y forman una familia.

―Mirai…

―Primero Shikamaru-Nii, cuando se casó con Temari-san ya casi ni me prestaba atención y más aun cuando nació Dai. Luego fue Choji-Nii, tambien cuando se casó con Karui-san y nació Chou adiós Mirai. Luego Kiba-Nii, todo estaba bien hasta que llegó Tamaki, aun no tienen hijos pero ya está tan ocupado que no me presta casi atención. Shino-Nii está tan ocupado siendo profesor de la academia que ya ni se acuerda de mí… Y ahora tú…

Konohamaru miró atentamente a su prima que se estaba secando las lágrimas que ya habían aparecido, Mirai debido a que había crecido sin un padre, era muy territorial con los chicos alumnos de sus dos padres y su primo. Konohamaru entendía el porqué su pequeña prima había tomado mal su decisión de matrimonio, la joven Sarutobi sentía que la iban a abandonar.

Konohamaru tomó la mano de su prima y empezaron a caminar.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ―preguntó Mirai

―Nos vamos de misión―dijo Konohamaru―vamos al cementerio.

― ¡No me cambies de tema!

― Mirai… No te voy a abandonar… Tu siempre serás mi primita, mi fastidiosa prima―Mirai sonrió le dio un golpe a Konohamaru en el hombro. Los Sarutobi entraron en el cementerio, primero se dirigieron a un altar en donde estaban las fotos de los caídos en la invasión a Konoha, se arrodillaron frente la foto del tercer Hokage, cerraron los ojos y dirigieron una oración.

―Me contaron que fue un gran Hokage―dijo Mirai rompiendo el silencio

―Lo fue, y tambien un gran abuelo.

―Me hubiese gustado conocerlo.

―El tío Asuma tambien era increíble―dijo Konohamaru dirigiéndose a la tumba de Asuma, arrodillándose y cerrando los ojos para orar, hubo tristeza en el rostro de Mirai mientras ella imitaba a su primo―mi padre fue uno de los guardaespaldas del tercero cuando invadieron Konoha, él murió―Mirai miró fijamente a su primo―mamá tambien es ANBU, así que permanecía solo en casa y el tío Asuma me cuidaba de vez en cuando.

―Los Sarutobi tienen un gran linaje―dijo Mirai―Un Hokage, uno de los doce guardianes ninja, una Jounnin de 16 años y un futuro Hokage―Konohamaru soltó una risita.

―Sí, lo creo―se levantaron y caminaron fuera del cementerio―Que te vaya bien en la misión―Dijo Konohamaru dándole un beso a Mirai en la frente, Mirai sonrió

―Igualmente―le dijo y fueron en caminos diferentes.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sakura enarcó una ceja cuando vio a Ino entrar a la cafetería jalando a Karin. La rubia y la pelirroja se sentaron en la mesa que ocupaba la pelirrosa.

―Díganme que ustedes no son amigas―dijo Sakura, temía bastante eso, Ino y Karin tenían el mismo temperamento y no soportaría ver una pelea entre ellas. Si cuando se reunían las mujeres a charlar o algo, tenían que colocar a Temari entre Ino y Karui para evitar cualquier disputa entre ellas, ahora no se imaginaba con Karin tambien, al parecer le tocará a Sakura estar en medio de ellas.

― ¡Claro que lo somos, frentona! ―exclamó Ino alegremente.

―Bueno, la verdad… ―empezó Karin

―Ya que tú y Karin son amigas, yo tambien debo hacerme amiga de ella―dijo Ino―es como cuando Temari y Karui se unieron a la pandilla.

― ¿pandilla? ―preguntó Sakura

―Ah ya sabes―la Yamanaka movió la mano―Las mujeres de nuestra generación, normalmente somos Tenten, Hinata, tú y yo, pero después Temari y Karui se casaron con Shikamaru y Choji y empezaron a andar con nosotras, bueno, Karin tambien se unirá a nuestro equipo.

―Bueno… No lo esperaba de tu parte, cerda ―dijo Sakura, Karin soltó una risita.

―Oh Frentona, sabes que tengo un corazón lleno de amor y amo hacer nuevas amistades ¿verdad, Zanahoria? ―Karin frunció el ceño

―No me digas Zanahoria.

―Eh, pero tengo que ponerte un apodo ¿Por qué no te gusta Zanahoria? ―Karin ya iba a responder, pero fue Sakura quien lo hizo

―Suigetsu es el único que le puede decir así―dijo Sakura

― ¿Suigetsu?

―Mi esposo―dijo Karin

―Oh ―dijo Ino―Bueno, con eso no compito, me gustaría ponerte un apodo aunque no a todas las chicas les tengo uno… ―se colocó un dedo debajo de la barbilla―Pero quiero colocarte un apodo, déjame pensarlo y ya verás―Sakura y Karin rieron.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

― ¿Gennin? ―preguntó Suigetsu frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.

―Chojuro me mandó tu expediente pero tarda tres días―dijo Naruto―así que no se en que rango ponerte hasta tenerlo, pero como quieres empezar ya, harás misiones de Gennin―Suigetsu frunció aun más el ceño.

―Digamos que estarías como en un periodo de prueba―dijo Shikamaru―Harás como unos servicios a la aldea hasta que llegue tu expediente y podamos darte la banda.

―O sea haré misiones sin paga.

―No―dijo Naruto―se te pagaran las misiones, pero recuerda que es la paga de una misión de rango D, así que no esperes mucho.

― ¿Qué más da? Con que me paguen es suficiente.

―Bien―dijo Naruto y le entregó un pergamino―Ésta nos acabó de llegar, ya el equipo 7 lo había realizado, pero se volvió a escapar―Suigetsu enarcó una ceja abriendo el pergamino

― ¿Un gato? ―El Séptimo y su consejero asintieron.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Mirai se encontró con su equipo en la puerta y no tardaron en salir. Mirai se sentía extraña, sentía una opresión en el pecho como si presintiera que algo inesperado iba a pasar. Miró a su espalda a su equipo, ChouChou e Inojin molestándose mutuamente como siempre había sido y Shikadai al lado de ChouChou con su rostro perezoso, pero aun así riendo ante los insultos que se lanzaban sus dos compañeros.

Dejaron de saltar los arboles para ir corriendo por el suelo. No tardaron mucho en escuchar un pequeño ruido y una figura caer en los brazos de ChouChou que los había estirado para mostrarle un punto a Inojin.

El equipo diez miró con sorpresa al peli azul en los brazos de la morena.

― ¡Oigan! ―dijo ChouChou― ¡Me ha caído un princeso del cielo! ―Mirai se rió junto con sus alumnos mientras Mitsuki con la cara roja se bajó de los brazos de la Akimichi.

― ¡Mitsuki! ―escucharon, el equipo 7 se bajó de los arboles― ¿Por qué estabas tan distraído? ―preguntó Konohamaru

―Konohamaru-sensei―dijo ChouChou―él no estaba distraído, simplemente que me vio debajo y quiso lanzarse a mis brazos.

― ¡No es cierto! ―dijo Mitsuki aún rojo―Sensei, simplemente me resbalé.

―Es mis tiempos se decían gracias―dijo ChouChou― _"Gracias ChouChou por no dejarme caer y romperme el cuello"_ ―Boruto soltó una risita

―No te pedí que me salvaras―dijo Mitsuki frunciendo el ceño

― ¿Te molesta que una chica te haya salvado o que Chou fue la que te salvó? ―dijo Inojin

― ¡No estoy avergonzado!

―Y por eso estas tan rojo―dijo Sarada con una sonrisa

―Yo… Este… ¡Vámonos! ¡La misión! ―y subió a los arboles, ChouChou sonrió

―Está perdidamente enamorado de mí—en solo segundos Mitsuki estuvo en el suelo de nuevo, más rojo que antes.

― ¡No es cierto! ―y volvió a subir, ChouChou rió. El resto del equipo 7 se despidió del equipo 10 y volvieron a subir a los arboles.

―Sigamos―dijo Mirai a su equipo, éstos asintieron y se internaron en los arboles.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Rock Lee sacó a Hikari del Dojo y se alejó hasta que nadie podía escucharlos. Hikari estaba nervioso, él sabía lo que su sensei iba a preguntar.

― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ―preguntó Rock Lee

―Lo que dijo Metal, él empezó.

―Metal no suele ser agresivo, de hecho no creo que ningún niño en la aldea suela ser agresivo sin un motivo.

―Nada, sensei―dijo Hikari tratando de no hacer contacto visual con su sensei―Solo fue una discusión estúpida.

― ¿Por qué?

―Yo decía que la misión era algo fácil, solo eso.

―No creo que una pelea haya empezado por solo eso―Hikari infló las mejillas y suspiró volteando la mirada.

―No fue nada―dijo Hikari―Ni siquiera me dolió―el chico se acarició el golpe que ya empezaba a colorearse a un lado de su cara, Rock Lee se puso a la altura de su estudiante y le colocó una mano en el hombro

―Somos un equipo, se supone que debemos llevarnos bien.

―Tal vez Metal y yo nunca nos llevemos bien.

―Bueno… ―Rock Lee se colocó un dedo en la barbilla―Tal vez deba castigarlos haciéndolos darle 100 vueltas parados de manos alrededor de la aldea solamente a los dos para que se hagan más amigos.

― ¡NO! ―exclamó Hikari sudando― ¡Intentaré llevarme bien con él! ¡Pero no nos coloque eso!

―Bien ¿Qué tal las mismas 100 vueltas, pero corriendo?

― ¡Sensei! ¡Me llevaré bien con Metal! ¡Lo juro! ¡Lo juro! ―Rock Lee rió

―Bueno, volvamos―volvieron al Dojo, en el que Natsuki miraba atentamente como Metal entrenaba a los niños, Hikari se sentó al lado de su compañera―Natsuki―dijo Rock Lee, la chica miró a su sensei―acompáñame―Hikari se puso pálido, sabía que Natsuki diría la verdad.

Natsuki siguió a su sensei un poco nerviosa, ella sabía para que la habían llamado.

―Creo que ya sabes para que te llamé―dijo Rock Lee sentándose en el suelo, la chica se sentó en frente de él.

― ¡Sí, sensei! ―dijo la chica

―Hikari me daría una versión, Metal otra y creo que tú me darías la verdadera ¿Qué pasó?

―Hikari fue el que empezó, dijo que Metal era su preferido debido a que usted es su padre, yo no creo eso, creo que usted nos aprecia por igual, pero Metal simplemente entrena a esos niños porque es el más experimentado en el taijutsu además de usted. Luego Metal le dijo a Hikari que no era cierto y que desde que tenía memoria entrenaba con usted debido a que quiere sobresalir en el taijutsu. Entonces Hikari le dijo a Metal _"¿En que más podría destacar un simple niño inútil que no sabe hacer ninjutsu ni genjutsu?",_ y entonces Metal se le lanzó encima y empezaron a pelear. Los intenté separar pero ellos son muy fuertes y por más que intentaba no podía separarlos.

―No te preocupes―dijo Rock Lee sonriéndole a su alumna―Me alegra que hayas intentado mantener la paz entre los dos.

―Deberé volverme más fuerte para poder detenerlos y lanzarlos cada uno a un lado cada vez que intenten pelear―dijo Natsuki soltando una risita.

―No creo que se vuelva a realizar una disputa, pero de todos modos hay que entrenar mucho―se levantaron y se dirigieron a Dojo, Natsuki se sentó al lado de Hikari y tomó un pincel para ayudar a su compañero a pintar el cartel del Dojo.

―Metal―dijo Rock Lee―ven―le niño tragó en seco, se excusó con sus alumnos y siguió a su padre. Padre e hijo se alejaron y después se miraron― ¿Qué pasó?

―Creo que Natsuki ya le dijo.

―Claro que me dio una versión, pero quiero escuchar la tuya.

―No tiene nada de importante.

―Metal…

―Yo empecé la pelea…

―Natsuki me dijo…

― ¿Para que querías mi versión si no me vas a creer? ―dijo Metal frunciendo el ceño

― ¡No me hables así!

―Lo siento, papá…

― Explotaste cuando Hikari te dijo…

― ¡No tiene importancia! ―exclamó― ¡No tiene nada de importancia!

―Metal… Si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo. Creo que mamá te enseñó que decir las cosas que te molestan es mejor que guardártelas―Metal estaba rojo.

― ¡¿Por qué tuve que heredar tu incapacidad de hacer Ninjutsu o Genjutsu?! ―le gritó― ¡No sabes cómo se burlaban de mí en la academia!

―Claro que lo sé, de mi tambien se burlaban.

― ¡Pero detesto que se burlen de mi! En el examen me puse nervioso, pero Aburame-sensei, el séptimo y Shikamaru-san me pidieron una demostración de taijutsu ¡Pero eso no quita que me sienta mal cuando mis compañeros podían hacer jutsus y yo no! ¡Me sentía fuera de lugar! ¡Como que no debería estar ahí! ¡Pero quería estar! ¡Quería hacerlos orgullosos a ti y a mamá!

―Ya estamos orgullosos…

― ¡No es cierto! ―exclamó el niño― ¡Ustedes no están orgullosos! ¡Ni siquiera yo estoy orgulloso de mí!

―Pues deberías estarlo, eres muy fuerte y solamente tienes 12 años.

― ¡Pero no lo estoy! ¡Soy un inútil que no puede hacer Ninjutsu ni Genjutsu! ¡Y es tu culpa! ¡Toda tú culpa, papá! ―Rock Lee iba a decirle algo a Metal cuando su hijo se alejó corriendo al Dojo. Él sabía que eso era lo que estaba molestando a niño, él tambien tuvo sus problemas con eso cuando era solo un niño, pero su forma de ser le restaba importancia. Pero Metal era diferente, a pesar de que el niño se pareciera físicamente a él, a Rock Lee se le hacía difícil recordar que tenía una forma de ser diferente.

Rock Lee se pasó una mano por la cara _"Yo que pensé que era el único de mis compañeros que no tenía problemas con mi hijo"_ pensó, al perecer tendría que hablarle a Tenten para que ella hablara con su hijo, pues ésta solía entender mejor a los niños que él mismo.

 ** _Notas y aclaraciones: Pienso que Metal podría tener esa inseguridad que abarcó a Rock Lee al principio… Esa falta de confianza por no poder hacer Ninjutsu ni Genjutsu…_**

 ** _Como no se sabe muy bien como es la personalidad de este niño, me gusta darme la libertad de jugar con él. Lo mismo con Mirai… Amo hacerla así territorial con los chicos… Creo que al ella no tener padre, le tomó bastante cariño a Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru y Choji, no solo a Shikamaru como todos creen…_**

 ** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Un pequeño spoiler… Algo interesante sucederá en los escondites de Orochimaru…_**

 ** _Otra cosa ¿Ustedes pueden adivinar que es lo que está atacando a los ninjas?_**

 ** _Dejenme un review con su respuesta ;)_**

 ** _PD: ¿A quien le gusta lo juegos del hambre? ¿Quién ya vio Sinsajo Parte 2?_**

 ** _Pues yo no T.T_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_¡Lo siento! Siento no haber respondido los reviews en el capitulo anterior, pero es que estaba apresurada y no me dio tiempo 7n7_**

 ** _Pero en este sí._**

 ** _Respuesta a los reviews:_**

 ** _Sasusaku206: Claro que la continuaré y lo del embarazo de Sakura ¿Quién no quería otro bebé Uchiha? ¡Todos lo queríamos! Sí, es una lástima que Sasuke se vaya pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar._**

 ** _Jovino006: Muy bueno… Y vendrán cosas aún mejores :3_**

 ** _Erikaeri: Gracias :3 y sí, yo también amo a Mitsuki y Chou –Los reshippeo demasiado- y lástima que no sabes quienes atacan, pero en cada capítulo se va viendo más quienes son._**

 ** _Ary Garcioyama: Claro que lo continuaré :3_**

 ** _Mr-Wicked-Rage: Bueno, yo sé leer un poco en ingles pero no sé escribirlo mucho. Así que te lo contesto en español :P Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis One Shots de Mitsuki y ChouChou ¡Yo adoro escribirlos! Y sobre si habrá aquí… Podría ser._**

 ** _Nekatniss: me alegra que te haya encantado el capitulo :3 Karin e Ino tendrán más momentos divertidos, créeme ;) además tambien va a haber omentos con otras de las mujeres. Y sobre los juegos del hambre… ya se acabó el año y no la vi T.T_**

 ** _J.A Uzumaki: jajajajjja gracias por tu comentario, entiendo lo del colegio, aunque yo ya estoy en la U y créeme que es peor. Y tienes razón, mi hermoso Metal no será malo ¿Pero sabes? No es mala idea 7u7 Y me gusta bastante jugar con las personalidades de Mirai y Metal ya que no se sabe como es la de ellos :3_**

 ** _Hati-chan: Ya se acabó el año y yo no me la vi… Tendré que comprarla pirateada._**

 ** _HiNaThItHa.16241: Siempre he pensado que Mirai es bastante unidos a todos ellos incluyendo a su primo, eso podría hacerla territorial :3_**

 ** _Con respecto a sinsajo parte dos *se corta las venas con una lechuga* NOOOO AUN NO LA VEOOOOOO_**

 ** _Capitulo ocho._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Nota: Debido a que ya salió la película de Boruto, debo advertir que obviamente mi fic no se parecerá en nada a Boruto The Movie. Si lo hace, pos es pura casualidad :3_**

 ** _Nota 2: Tomaré algunos personajes de la película para mi fic. Por lo cual tampoco me pertenecen._**

 ** _Nota 3: Debo advertir que soy una romántica empedernida y también soy muy trágica. Esto es por lo que podría venir en posteriores capítulos._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Después de la misión Rock y Metal Lee entraron en silencio a su casa. Rock Lee notó lo callado que había estado su hijo desde la discusión. Él había intentado entablar una conversación y el niño simplemente lo había ignorado.

―Me toca hacer la cena―dijo el hombre, el niño asintió― ¿Me ayudas?

―Quedé en ayudar a mamá en la tienda después de la misión―dijo Metal y salió dejando a su padre con las palabras en la boca.

Metal odiaba discutir con su padre. De hecho ellos nunca habían discutido hasta esa tarde, pero es que las palabras de Hikari simplemente le irritaron ¡Él sabía que era un inútil en el Ninjutsu y Genjutsu! ¡No tenían que repetírselo siempre! ¡Él sabía que era terrible en esa área! El niño suspiró y se dirigió hacia los rostros Hokage. Era mentira que iba a ayudar a su madre en la tienda, solo necesitaba estar solo. Subió a la cabeza del séptimo y miró a la aldea ¿Por qué él no podía ser un genio? ¿Por qué no podía pertenecer a un clan importante y tener la habilidad de hacer ninjutsu? ¡Se conformaba si quiera con los clones de sombras! Metal suspiró. Sí, el taijutsu era genial. Su padre y su "Abuelo" Gai eran increíblemente buenos en eso, él tal vez no tanto.

―No creas que te estoy siguiendo o algo, es solo que te vi tan solitario y pensé que necesitarías compañía―Metal giró su cabeza para ver a Natsuki a su lado, ni siquiera la había sentido llegar.

―No necesito compañía.

―Todos necesitan compañía―dijo la niña con una sonrisa― ¿Sabes lo horrible que es estar en soledad?

―Cuando mis padres salen de misión me he tenido que quedar solo―se encogió de hombros―El abuelo Gai no siempre está disponible―Natsuki soltó una risita. Metal la notó un poco triste y vio que tenía ropa negra además de un brillo triste en sus ojos morados― ¿Dónde estabas? ―la chica lo miró y luego se miró a si misma

―Mi hermana mayor murió en la misión que tenía, apenas acabó nuestra misión fui a su funeral.

―Lo siento―dijo el niño al ver la mirada triste de su compañera.

―No importa, ella no quisiera que estuviera triste por eso―La niña miró a la aldea balanceando sus piernas

―Pero esta mañana estabas tan alegre. No parecía que tu hermana hubiese muerto.

―me enteré cuando acabó la misión. Su cuerpo fue encontrado en la noche junto con sus compañeros heridos. Esta mañana justo después de que me fui fue que le dieron la noticia a mi madre. Ella no quiso decírmelo hasta la noche, no quería interrumpir mi misión―se secó las lágrimas que habían empezado a desbordarse de sus ojos. Metal no supo que decir― ¿Tuviste una pelea con tu padre? ―dijo la chica intentando cambiar de tema.

― ¿Tanto se notó?

―Mucho. Siempre tienes esa actitud alegre, así como Lee-sensei. Pero después de que fueron a hablar te vi triste y algo deprimido, por eso supuse que pelearon.

―Le grité y le dije cosas feas―admitió Metal.

―Es por lo que dijo Hikari ¿Cierto?

―Sí.

―No deberías sentirte mal por no tener la capacidad de hacer Ninjutsu ni genjutsu. Todos tenemos nuestro lado fuerte y nuestro lado débil. Yo por ejemplo soy pésima en el taijutsu. Un bebé podría pelear conmigo mano a mano y yo quedaría en el suelo en solo minutos―Metal soltó una risita―en cambio el Genjutsu es mi fuerte. Hikari es pésimo en el Genjutsu pero muy bueno en el Ninjutsu y un poco en el Taijutsu. Tú tienes tu fuerte en el Taijutsu.

―Pero ustedes con entrenamiento pueden fortalecer sus debilidades, yo no.

― Metal…

―Yo nací como mi padre, tengo una increíble incapacidad para desarrollar Ninjutsu y Genjutsu. Es como si mi flujo de chakra fuera inútil, como si no pudiera concentrarlo ni canalizarlo para poder hacer algo. Es como si no tuviera.

―Pero si tienes―dijo Natsuki―ayer cuando entrenábamos sacaste algunas armas de un pergamino ¡Eso es ninjutsu!

―No lo es―dijo Metal―Es solamente un pequeño truco que mamá inventó justamente para mí. Además de que tengo chakra, tengo. Que no lo sepa canalizar ni controlar es otra cosa―la castaña infló las mejillas con molestia y apartó la mirada― ¿Qué pasa?

―Uno te intenta animar y sigues con ese ánimo tan bajo. Y yo que pensé antes que la depresiva era Sarada Uchiha en la academia―Metal soltó una risita―Bueno, eso está mejor.

―Sarada-chan nunca ha sido depresiva. No desde que anda con ChouChou―Natsuki rió

―Oye, siempre he tenido esa curiosidad.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Tus padres se conocen muy bien con los padres de Sarada, Boruto, Inojin, Shikadai y ChouChou ¿Por qué nunca te vi con ellos? ―Metal se encogió de hombros

―No sé. Yo me llevaba bien con ellos pero nunca entablé esa gran amistad que siempre ellos mismos tuvieron. No sé porque.

― ¡Oe! ¡Aquí están! ―los niños miraron detrás de ellos para ver a Hikari.

― ¡Hikari! ―exclamó Natsuki saludando a su compañero, el rubio se sentó al lado de la chica, ésta quedando en medio de Metal y él.

―Estaba buscándolos.

― ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Metal

―Primero que todo, me quería disculpar por lo de esta mañana―el joven Lee miró extrañado a su compañero y asintió

―está bien…

―Bueno, la otra cosa es ¿Pueden creer que el equipo siete y el equipo diez se fueron a una misión fuera de la aldea?

― ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo supiste?

―Fui a comprarle unas semillas de flores a mi madre en la florería Yamanaka cuando escuché a Ino-san y a Sakura-san hablando de que sus hijos estaban en esa larga misión ¡No es justo! ¡Nosotros tambien merecemos una misión larga!

―Bueno―dijo Natsuki―La misión de ellos de hoy fue demasiado fácil y terminaron temprano y quisieron hacer otra―se encogió de hombros―si quieres hacer una misión fuera de la aldea dile a Lee-sensei para que hable con el séptimo.

―No es necesario―dijo Hikari con una sonrisa con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos verdes.

― ¿Qué hiciste?―preguntó Metal

―Yo mismo fui a hablar con el séptimo y lo convencí que nos diera una misión. Mañana tenemos que ir a la torre Hokage a buscar nuestra misión―les dio una sonrisa brillante―fui a donde tu madre, Natsuki, pero ella me dijo que no estabas. Lo siento por lo de Ai―Natsuki le dio una sonrisa triste

―No importa.

―Después fui a tu casa, Metal. Le conté a Lee-sensei y él se alegró mucho y me dijo que tú estabas en la tienda de tu madre. Fui ahí y ella me dijo que nunca habías llegado. Está muy molesta y me dijo que te dijera cuando te encontrara que si no querías estar muerto le avisaras la próxima vez que salieras―Metal tragó en seco. Su madre cuando se enojaba daba miedo. A veces su padre terminaba con algún arma en el cuerpo cuando ella tenía un ataque de ira.

―Bueno, entonces no pierdo más tiempo―dijo Metal levantándose y sacudiéndose el traje verde. Sus compañeros lo imitaron.

―Debo acompañar a mi madre, estoy segura que hoy no va a poder dormir―dijo Natsuki colocando chakra en sus pies y bajando por la pared.

―Yo debo ayudar a mi madre tambien―dijo Hikari y tambien bajó de la misma forma. Metal miró a sus compañeros y sonrió. Tal vez él no iba a bajar de la misma forma, pero tenía su propio estilo. Con solamente su vista encontró los puntos en los cuales podría apoyarse y saltó en cada uno para caer suavemente en el suelo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sakura después de salir del hospital fue un rato con Ino y Karin hasta la florería de la rubia. Ahí hablaron un rato mientras la Yamanaka atendía la tienda debido a que Inojin estaba de misión y no podía ayudarla. Después de un rato juntas, la pelirroja y la pelirrosa se dirigieron a alguna tienda a comer dejando a la rubia en su negocio.

― ¿Así que Sarada-chan tuvo que irse de misión? ―preguntó Karin mientras caminaban.

―Por varios días, así que estaré completamente sola. Nunca lo había estado.

― ¿Me acompañas a Ichiraku? Muero de hambre y no quiero cocinar.

― ¿Ramen? ¿Tú tambien con eso?

― ¿Qué tiene de malo? Los Uzumaki somos adictos a ese plato―Sakura rió

―Enserio lo creo.

―Oye Sakura… Tengo una propuesta pero no estoy segura.

― ¿Hacia quien es la propuesta?

―Al séptimo y su familia, pero primero debo hablarlo con el séptimo y dar la petición para ver si la aprueban.

― ¿Sobre que es?

―Sobre reconstruir el clan Uzumaki. Hacerlo un clan oficial de la aldea y no solo un apellido en general.

― ¡Sakura-san! ―escucharon, ambas mujeres se voltearon para ver a Hinata acercándoseles con una sonrisa y sosteniendo de la mano a su hija menor.

―Hinata―dijo Sakura sonriendo.

―Sakura-san, Naruto-kun me contó que estás esperando un bebé―La pelirrosa le sonrió

―Es cierto.

―Felicidades, Sakura-san.

―Gracias, Hinata.

―Apuesto que Sarada-chan está feliz de saber que va a tener un nuevo hermanito―dijo Himawari con un brillo en sus ojos azules.

―Por lo que vi está muy feliz―dijo Sakura.

― ¿Esta es la hija de Naruto? ―habló Karin mostrando su presencia. Las dos Uzumaki se la quedaron mirando. Karin sonrió―Lo siento, no me conocen―estiró la mano―Mucho gusto, Karin Uzumaki―Hinata le sonrió y le estrechó la mano

―Mucho gusto, Karin-san. Soy Hinata.

― ¿Y tú, pequeña? ―dijo Karin agachándose a la altura de la niña.

―Mi nombre es Himawari.

―Mucho gusto―dijo Karin sonriéndole.

― ¿Hacia donde se dirigían? ―preguntó Sakura

―Íbamos a Ichiraku―respondió Hinata―Hima quería comer un poco de Ramen.

― ¿Ves? ―le dijo Karin a Sakura― ¿Qué te dije? Los Uzumaki tenemos una obsesión con ese platillo―las mujeres rieron. Karin miró a las Uzumaki―Nosotras tambien nos dirigíamos ahí. Vayamos juntas.

― ¿Usted acabó de llegar a la aldea? ―preguntó Hinata mientras caminaban

―Sí. Pasé mucho tiempo en unos escondites de mi… ―Karin se calló en cuanto se acordó que había una niña presente, carraspeó tratando de tragarse las palabras―… En unos escondites antes de la guerra. Y justamente cuando la guerra acabó volví a esos escondites. Preferí ser libre de ese sujeto. Así que uno de los que había sido mí compañero y yo nos casamos y decidimos vivir lejos de ellos.

― ¡Usted trabajaba para Orochimaru-san! ¡Usted fue compañera de Sasuke-san!

―Exacto.

―Karin me ayudó en mi parto―dijo Sakura―Cuando en el viaje entré en trabajo de parto lo primero que encontramos fue el escondite en el que Karin estaba.

―No te imaginas la cara que puse cuando vi a mi primer amor con otra mujer—dijo Karin riéndose, Sakura le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

―Hacer eso debió haber sido muy valiente, Karin-san.

―sí, además que yo no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer eso―le sonrió―Hinata ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme Karin-san? Solo llámame Karin.

―Bueno…

―Hinata es del clan Hyuga―dijo Sakura―Ese clan es muy refinado y respetuoso, créeme que hemos intentado hacer que Hinata deje de llamarnos así, pero es imposible. Así es nuestra Hinata―la mujer soltó una risita

―Bueno―Karin se encogió de hombros―me acostumbraré―las mujeres entraron al restaurante.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Metal sintió el olor del arroz frito y carne apenas abrió la puerta. La comida china era la debilidad de su madre y por eso su padre la complacía cocinándola. Metal dejó sus sandalias ninja en la puerta y pasó. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió el aura asesina enfrente de él. Levantó la vista para ver los ojos marrones de su madre brillando de rabia.

― ¿En donde estabas? ―tragó en seco.

―Estaba en los rostros Hokage.

― ¿Te costaba avisarme y no mentir diciéndole a tu padre que estabas ayudándome? ―Tenten se colocó las manos en la cintura logrando hacer encoger a su hijo.

―Lo siento.

―camina, la cena ya está servida―la familia se sentó en la mesa en un silencio incomodo. Tenten esperaba que como todas las veces que comían juntos padre e hijo se dispusieran a hablar. La verdad le extrañó el silencio que había en la mesa. Tenten dejó los palillos en la mesa con ruido para que sus dos hombres le prestaran atención.

― ¿Alguien me podría explicar que es lo que pasa?

―Bueno…―empezó Rock Lee

―papá y yo tuvimos una discusión―dijo Metal

― ¿Y la razón?

―Fue mi culpa―dijo el niño―Hikari me recordó que era incapaz que realizar ninjutsu y genjutsu y me molesté. Después culpé a papá―el niño miró a su padre―lo siento―Rock Lee le dio a su hijo una sonrisa brillante

―No te preocupes, hijo―Rock Lee sacudió el cabello de su hijo. Tenten le colocó los ojos en blanco.

―A veces eres muy blando con él―dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.

―Créeme que no tanto―dijo Rock Lee sonriendo―Mañana saldremos de misión y no se las pondré fácil―Metal tragó en seco. Cuando su padre decía que no pondría las cosas fáciles eso quería decir que nada sería fácil. Que ni su capacidad del poder de la juventud iba aguantarlo.

―Agh… ―dijo el niño―Eso va a doler.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ya cuando habían terminado de comer Karin se dirigió a su apartamento en compañía de Hinata y su hija. Sakura se había ido por un camino diferente a las mujeres Uzumaki. La casa de Naruto estaba de camino al apartamento de Karin.

La Uzumaki pelirroja se despidió de las mujeres con una sonrisa cuando llegaron a la casa de la pelinegra.

Enseguida se dirigió a su apartamento y entró dejando su nueva bata en una esquina. Se sentó en el suelo y abrió uno de los libros que había traído de los escondites.

Karin después de la guerra había pasado casi un año investigando sobre sus orígenes. Había llevado una mochila llena de enormes libros para saber más sobre su clan. Su madre le había enseñado muchas cosas, sin embargo, había otras que no sabía. Karin estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para que su sueño de reconstruir su clan se hiciese realidad.

―Eh, pelirroja―Karin levantó la vista hacia la puerta para ver a un Suigetsu sonriendo.

―Hola―dijo Karin sonriéndole. Suigetsu se sentó enfrente de ella.

― ¿Otra vez metida en esos libros?

―Sí. Todavía estoy estudiando algunos sellos. Ya sabes que el clan Uzumaki era experto en ellos.

― ¿Todavía tienes la idea de reconstruir el clan? ―Karin fijó sus ojos rojos en los violetas de él.

―Claro que sí. De hecho empezaré a escribir la solicitud―volvió a enfrascarse en el libro―Oh, te traje ramen, está en la cocina―Suigetsu se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó su comida y volvió a la sala sentándose de nuevo enfrente de su esposa. Comió mirando fijamente a la pelirroja pues sabía que ella se irritaría tarde o temprano y eso pasó, Karin dejó el libro fuertemente en el suelo y miró fijamente a Suigetsu.

― ¿Qué tanto me miras, cara de pez? ―Suigetsu le dio una sonrisa torcida.

―No te ves tan fea cuando estas distraída leyendo―Karin arrugó la nariz con molestia logrando que la sonrisa de Suigetsu se torciera más.

―Sabes cómo me irrita esa sonrisa tuya.

―La amas―Ella colocó los ojos en blanco y siguió con su lectura― ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

―Un poco estresante. Me toca aprender bastante sobre el ninjutsu médico ¿Y a ti?

―Empezaré a hacer misiones de Gennin mientras llega mi expediente.

― ¿Tu expediente?

―Sí, mi expediente de cuando era ninja en la Niebla.

―Me sorprende que el Mizukage haya aceptado enviarlo.

―A mi tambien. Me imagino que no es su problema mientras yo esté en Konoha, además ya han pasado más de 20 años―Karin volvió a mirarlo

― ¿Crees que fue buena idea?

― ¿Qué cosa?

―Venir a Konoha. En los escondites al menos teníamos más cosas, teníamos una cama para dormir, no teníamos que preocuparnos por la comida o algo…

―Zanahoria… ¿desde cuándo nos importan las cosas materiales? ―Karin lo miró y se mordió el labio― ¿Qué no es suficiente la compañía del otro? ¿El tenernos el uno al otro? ―la Uzumaki soltó una risita

―Tu faceta de romántico me asusta un poco.

― ¿Qué faceta prefieres? ―el reciente Uzumaki dejó su plato de ramen vacio a un lado y se lanzó a su esposa haciéndole caer de espaldas él sobre ella. Karin soltó una risita mientras Suigetsu empezó a recorrer el cuello de su esposa con los dientes.

―esta me gusta.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Habían ya pasado dos días corriendo entre el bosque, durmiendo en el suelo y comiendo de sus reservas. Ellos por fin habían visto el escondite y se habían detenido jadeando. Empezaron a caminar adentrándose en el oscuro hogar.

―Bienvenidos ¿en que puedo ayudarles? –dijo un hombre alto de cabello naranja. Mirai sacó el pergamino y se lo mostró.

―Estamos aquí por órdenes del séptimo―ella le mostró el pergamino.

―Déjalos pasar, Juugo. Ya el séptimo me informó que venían―escucharon una voz ronca. Un hombre de piel pálida y ojos como serpiente que eran extrañamente familiares para los chicos apareció―Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Orochimaru. Pasen.

―Les dije que no se sabía si era hombre o mujer―les susurró ChouChou a sus compañeros que rieron. Entraron y caminaron por un montón de habitaciones y laberintos. Mirai empezaba a marearse y a sentirse claustrofóbica― ¿En donde está el sujeto con dientes de tiburón? ―preguntó ChouChou acercándose a Orochimaru. Orochimaru la miró y enseguida se acordó de ella, había estado meses atrás en ese escondite con la niña Uchiha.

―No está, se fue.

― ¿Esta muerto?

―No. Hace un mes se fue con otra de mis subordinadas. Por lo que me enteré está en Konoha.

―Ujum, no lo he visto, y eso que la aldea es bastante pequeña.

Llegaron a un salón principal, era un laboratorio bastante grande que había enseguida captado la atención de los niños.

―Ahora sí ¿En que puedo ayudarlos? ―dijo Orochimaru

―Orochimaru-sama―comenzó Mirai―El séptimo nos informó que usted tiene el pergamino de una extraña planta medicinal. En ese pergamino está en donde se puede encontrar y como utilizarla para curar. Eso fue lo que nos mandaron a buscar para después poder llevarlo a su destino―Mirai esperaba haber sonado con seguridad. Al parecer el hombre –o mujer, no estaba muy segura- le creyó puesto que se dispuso a pensar.

―Tengo mucha información de plantas medicinales y ponerme a buscar yo mismo se demoraría bastante. Además ustedes son los que saben cuál es la que buscan. Vengan―se dirigieron a unos archiveros que había en el laboratorio―Uno de los niños puede quedarse aquí a investigar mientras llevo al resto a buscar en los otros archivos.

―Yo me quedo―dijo ChouChou. Mirai miró a su alumna y asintió.

―Ya sabes que es lo que debes buscar―ChouChou asintió y se sentó en el suelo sacando todos los pergaminos para investigar mientras sus compañeros se dirigían a su propia investigación. ChouChou tardó casi dos horas revisando los pergaminos sin encontrar nada interesante. Mirai había dicho que si no encontraban algo tenían que llevarse cualquier pergamino y volver a la aldea.

Estaba distraída leyendo otro pergamino cuando notó algo que llamó su atención. En uno de los archiveros no había ningún pergamino sino una carpeta. La curiosidad se apoderó de ella y la cogió.

―No puede ser―dijo la Akimichi en voz baja leyendo el contenido de la carpeta―Así que esto era lo que escondías, Mitsuki―la morena siguió leyendo los documentos. Había fotos de Mitsuki bebé, junto con el hombre gigante de la puerta, el chico de dientes de tiburón y una pelirroja con lentes.

― ¿No puedes controlar tu curiosidad? ―dijo una voz a la espalda de ChouChou. La kunoichi soltó la carpeta enseguida, se levantó y velozmente sacó su espada para colocarla en el cuello de Orochimaru. El hombre solo sonrió

― ¿Qué eres de Mitsuki?

― ¿Mitsuki?

―Sí Mitsuki. Cabello azul, ojos amarillos, tiene un jutsu de estiramiento― Orochimaru sonrió

―Oh cierto, Mitsuki está en Konoha, es que al principio intenté que estuviera en otras aldeas desde que tenía ocho años y me decidí finalmente por Konoha hace un año.

― ¡Habla! ―Orochimaru colocó los ojos en blanco

―Soy un Sannin, pequeña. No te creas en ventaja porque me estas amenazando con la espada―hubo un poco de miedo en los ojos dorados de ChouChou pero se mantuvo firme―Mitsuki es mi hijo.

― ¿Hijo? ¿Eres su madre o su padre? ―añadió ChouChou con burla

―Soy su padre. Me sorprende que Mitsuki no haya dicho quien es su padre, pero no me sorprende, con la fama que yo poseo en Konoha…

― ¿Planea algo malo en la aldea? ¿Por eso lo mandó?

―Para nada. Yo solamente quería que tuviera un futuro diferente al que puedo darle aquí―ChouChou bajó un poco su espada y Orochimaru aprovechó eso para sacar una enorme serpiente de su brazo y envolver a la niña. ChouChou gritó―Ahora yo quiero respuestas.

 ** _._**

Mirai estaba cerrando el milésimo pergamino en esa tarde cuando escuchó el grito. ChouChou no solía gritar por algo, ella no era de esas típicas damiselas en peligro, así que si su estudiante estaba gritando era porque estaba en verdadero peligro. Salió de la habitación en la que estaba y se encontró enseguida Inojin y Shikadai, corrieron hacia donde provenía el grito.

― ¡Chou! ―gritó Mirai al entrar al laboratorio principal. Se colocó en posición de batalla y sus alumnos la imitaron. Orochimaru estaba con las manos detrás de su espalda y atrás estaba ChouChou envuelta en una serpiente― ¡Suéltala!

―Respondan lo que quiero.

― ¿Qué quieres?

― ¿Qué vinieron a hacer aquí? Sé que no vinieron a buscar un pergamino así que respondan―Mirai miró con el ceño fruncido al hombre pálido, luego miró a su estudiante.

―No digas… nada… ―dijo ChouChou entrecortada debido a que se quedaba sin aire―Yo puedo… con él… ―Mirai sabía lo testaruda que era ChouChou.

―Suéltala y hablaré―dijo Mirai

―No estás en posición de negociar―dijo Orochimaru y detrás de él ChouChou se estaba colocando ya morada.

―Mirai-sensei―susurró Inojin mirando a Mirai, ella entendió y asintió. El Yamanaka extendió sus manos haciendo un sello señalando al hombre.

― _Shinten… ¡Ah! ―antes de que Inojin pudiese decir algo había sido envuelto en una serpiente._

 _―_ _Tch―dijo Shikadai dándose cuenta que era inútil en esos momentos ya que no podía crear sombras― Mirai-sensei…_

 _―_ _¡Ya déjalos! ―exclamó Mirai entrando casi en pánico al ver a dos de sus estudiantes siendo casi estrangulados― ¡te diré lo que quieres saber!_

 _―_ _¿Qué vinieron a buscar en mi escondite?_

 _―_ _¡El séptimo nos ordenó buscar información sobre el Edo Tensei!―Orochimaru enarcó una ceja y fue aflojando lentamente a los niños._

 _―_ _El séptimo ya sabe suficiente sobre eso ¿Qué más hay por ahí?_

 _―_ _Ellos sospechan que usted está involucrado en múltiples ataques a ninjas. Ellos piensan que ha reanimado a varios ninjas y los ha controlado para esos ataques._

 _―_ _¿Por qué lo creen?_

 _―_ _porque los atacantes cumplían un poco con las cualidades de su Edo Tensei―Orochimaru sonrió y soltó a los dos niños que enseguida buscaron aire._

 _―_ _¿Tanto alboroto por eso? ―dijo Orochimaru dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a un estante―díganle al séptimo que yo no tengo nada que ver. Que si quiere puede mandar a interrogarme. Y sobre el Edo Tensei―sacó un pergamino y lo extendió sobre el suelo―les haré una demostración._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _―_ _No te abrumes, Boruto―dijo Sarada soltando una risita. Boruto frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho._

 _―_ _Mitsuki se estira, por eso es el más alto―Sarada miró a su compañero de cabello azul que estaba entreteniendo a una pequeña niña._

 _―_ _No lo creo―dijo ella. Boruto solo gruñó un poco y siguió comiendo. La misión de ellos había sido sencilla, solo ser escoltas de un grupo de mercantes. En el camino uno de los niños le había dicho a Boruto que era un enano a lo cual el rubio había refutado y no fue hasta que sus dos compañeros se colocaron a su lado para demostrarle el punto._

 _―_ _¡Soy el mayor de los tres! ―había exclamado el Uzumaki con molestia y casi llorando por ser 5 centímetros más bajo que Sarada y 10 centímetros más bajo que Mitsuki._

Konohamaru estaba a un lado comiendo pero mirando atentamente a su equipo, a los chicos les hacía falta compañerismo. Se había dado cuenta que Boruto y Sarada eran amigos, sin embargo, tenían una pequeña rivalidad por la atención del séptimo. Mitsuki era más alejado de ellos pero tenía una buena amistad con Boruto. Konohamaru sabía que tenía que hacer algo para que sus estudiantes fueran más unidos. No pedía un equipo como los de la alianza InoShikaCho, pero al menos quería que sus alumnos convivieran más entre ellos mismos.

Se dispuso a pensar en que podría hacer para encontrar la unión en su equipo. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro cuando supo que hacer.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

― ¡Metal! ―gritó Natsuki casi estrangulando a su compañero con los brazos. El niño le restó importancia y siguió corriendo sosteniendo las piernas de su compañera que estaba a su espalda para que no cayera. Natsuki miró delante de ellos, Lee-sensei había decidido hacer una competencia con su hijo y él tenía a cuestas a Hikari junto con sus cosas para igualar el peso que cargaba el otro Lee― ¡Oh Kami! ¡Me voy a caer! ―ella se cuestionó el porqué había permitido que esto pasara. Algo le decía que ella iba a ser el cerebro y la cordura en su equipo.

La meta era el campamento que ellos tenían. La pequeña familia a la que ellos habían sido ordenados a custodiar rieron cuando vieron al hombre salir de entre los arboles con un rubio a su espalda. Hikari se bajó de la espalda de su sensei totalmente mareado, se tambaleó y se recostó a unos árboles. Metal no tardó en llegar con una Natsuki en las mismas condiciones de su otro compañero y se sentó en el pie de otro árbol.

― ¡Segundo lugar, hijo! ―dijo Rock Lee

― ¡La próxima vez llegaré de primero, papá! ―dijo Metal con una sonrisa brillante.

― ¡La próxima vez a mi no me vas a llevar! ―exclamó Natsuki empujando a su compañero.

―A mi tampoco―dijo Hikari aun en el suelo.

― ¡Mañana entrenarán ustedes! ―dijo Rock Lee. Natsuki y Hikari se miraron y luego miraron a su sensei―No van a llevar el mismo peso que nosotros, porque aun no están acostumbrados, pero de que lo harán, lo harán―Metal se acercó a sus compañeros con una sonrisa.

―Bienvenidos a mi mundo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

― ¿Una demostración? ―dijo Mirai con sorpresa, Orochimaru sonrió.

―Claro, para que vean como es un Edo Tensei en verdad.

―Pero según lo que leí sobre el Edo Tensei―dijo Mirai―se necesita alguien vivo.

―No se preocupen, no voy a usar a ninguno de ustedes―Orochimaru se acercó a un tipo de armario―Tengo unos cuerpos de Zetsus que he guardado, están inactivos desde que Kaguya fue sellada. Pero eso no quiere decir que no me sirvan―Mirai se cruzó de brazos mirando lo que el hombre hacía―Son los que uso para mis experimentos.

― ¿Los Shin? ―preguntó ChouChou, sus compañeros no entendieron lo que decía.

―No, los Shin son otro experimento―respondió Orochimaru sacando un extraño cuerpo de color verdoso y tendiéndolo en el suelo—empecemos con esto―miró a Mirai― ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

―Soy Mirai Sarutobi.

Orochimaru sonrió, él conocía mucho sobre Konoha y sobre algunos habitantes. Ya sabía que iba a hacer.

Mirai sintió escalofríos cuando el cuerpo del que el hombre había llamado "Zetsu" empezó cambiar. Varias capas de piel se formaba y entonces ella pudo ver unas botas negras, típicas del uniforme de Konoha, unos brazos gruesos y de piel trigueña, un chaleco antiguo de los Jounnin de Konoha y por último un rostro. Mirai se quedó paralizada ahí.

Tanto ChouChou, Shikadai e Inojin habían visto ese rostro antes. En las fotos de sus padres aparecía y ellos conocían su historia a la perfección.

Mirai tenía los ojos rojos brillantes, las lágrimas casi desbordándose de ellos. Había querido siempre conocerlo, pero había sabido que era imposible, aunque ahora no tanto. Antes de que el cuerpo reanimado abriera los ojos ella pronunció con voz ronca:

― ¿Papá?

 ** _Nota: Tan Tan Taaaaaaannnn 7w7 sé que los dejé con las ansias… lo sé, lo sé._**

 ** _Este reencuentro será muy emotivo, créanme, y no me vengan a decir que no se puede reanimar dos veces a la misma persona porque no es cierto ¿O no recuerdan que Orochimaru reanimó a Hashirama y Tobirama dos veces?_**

 ** _Un día se me metió a la mente de cómo sería la reacción de Asuma hacia su hija y hacia los hijos de sus estudiantes… Bueno, ahí la tendrán, pero tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo 7w7_**

 ** _Le estoy tomando un cariño al equipo de Metal en este fic - ¿Tal vez es porque yo los inventé? -, he decidido que todos tres equipos tendrán mucha participación…_**

 ** _¿Qué creen que hará Konohamaru para unir a su equipo? ¿Por qué esa sonrisa maliciosa?_**

 ** _Me gustaría saber sus opiniones para ver quien dice la respuesta correcta jajajajaja_**

 ** _Besos a todos! Y ya sé que estamos a dos semanas después de año nuevo pero… ¡Feliz año nuevo!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capitulo nueve._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Nota: Debido a que ya salió la película de Boruto, debo advertir que obviamente mi fic no se parecerá en nada a Boruto The Movie. Si lo hace, pos es pura casualidad :3_**

 ** _Nota 2: Tomaré algunos personajes de la película para mi fic. Por lo cual tampoco me pertenecen._**

 ** _Nota 3: Debo advertir que soy una romántica empedernida y también soy muy trágica. Esto es por lo que podría venir en posteriores capítulos._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Mirai se quedo totalmente paralizada ante la visión del hombre que más había deseado conocer enfrente de ella.

Asuma recobró su consciencia y dándose cuenta que estaba de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos chasqueó los dientes y miró a Orochimaru que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

― ¿Me has vuelto a revivir? ¿Qué? ¿Esperas usarme para otra guerra? ¿Cuántos años han pasado?

―No te preocupes―dijo el Sannin―No hay ninguna guerra, simplemente le estoy demostrando a estos jóvenes como es el Edo Tensei―Asuma frunció el ceño y miró a los jóvenes. Se quedó impresionado ante la vista de la mayor. Era como una Kurenai pero más joven, era muy parecida a ella: el cabello negro, los ojos rojos, todo ¿Esa era su hija? Kurenai estaba esperando un bebé de él cuando murió ¿Era ella? ¿Y si no lo era? ¿Y si Kurenai había perdido al bebé y había conocido a otra persona? ¿Y si había tenido al bebé, pero de todos modos conoció a otra persona y esta joven era el producto? ¿Cuántos años habían pasado?

Mirai tenía los ojos totalmente inundados de lágrimas, la barrera de fuerza que la joven siempre abordaba se derrumbó y ella cayó de rodillas sosteniendo su cara entre las manos.

―No puede ser―susurró― ¿Esto es una broma? Mamá no me va a creer.

― ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ―exclamó ChouChou a Orochimaru y Asuma fijó su vista en los tres niños que acompañaban a la adolescente― ¡Sabías que Mirai sería débil por esto! ¿Verdad? ¡Te voy a…!

― ¡Chou! ―exclamó Shikadai sosteniendo el brazo de su amiga. Asuma soltó una risita logrando captar la atención de los niños

― ¿De que te ríes? ―ChouChou dirigió su rabia hacia el hombre

―Nunca creí que Choji, con ese carácter tan suave que tiene lograra tener un hijo con un carácter más fuerte.

―Sabemos quién eres―dijo ChouChou con los dientes apretados.

―Sus padres les hablaron de mí, no me sorprende―miró a los niños― ¿Chou?

―ChouChou―respondió la niña

―Se nota que eres un Akimichi. Tu color de piel me da a entender que tu madre es de Kumogakure. ¿Cuántos años han pasado?

―Dieciséis―respondió ChouChou. Asuma dirigió su vista al chico de cabello rubio que estaba mirando impresionado al hombre, era obvio que era hijo de Ino y con respecto a la piel pálida se dio cuenta de quién era el padre. Soltó una risita

― ¿De que se ríe? ―preguntó Inojin nervioso

―No puedo creer que Ino hiciera que Sai cayera en sus redes, no me sorprende, esa chica tiene un poder en los hombres y al parecer mi consejo de antes de morir le sirvió ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Inojin―dijo el niño, Asuma asintió y miró al último niño, todo él decía Nara, excepto los ojos verdes ¿Dónde había visto ese color antes? ¿Sakura? No, los de ella eran más claros y no creía que Shikamaru se hubiese casado con ella, la pelirrosa tenía su corazón en el Uchiha, aunque las cosas podrían cambiar. Miró con más profundidad los ojos del niño hasta tal punto de hacerlo sentir nervioso. Se acordó que había visto ese par de ojos en dos de los chicos de la arena y soltó una risita cuando se fijó en el abanico en la espalda del chico Nara. Había visto a Shikamaru peleando con esa chica, lo había visto cuando ella le reprochaba después de haberlo salvado cuando el Nara esperaba que le dijeran el estado de Choji, los vio muchas veces juntos en la aldea cuando planeaban lo de los exámenes Chunnin, pero nunca se imaginó que se hubiesen casado.

―Tu madre es Temari ¿No? ―preguntó al niño y éste asintió con seriedad―Me fue difícil saberlo―dijo soltando una risita―Tantas veces que Shikamaru escapaba de las mujeres "Problemáticas" y se va y se casa con una princesa de Suna que le pateó y le salvó el trasero muchas veces. ¿Qué edad tienen?

―Doce―dijeron los niños al tiempo. Si habían pasado dieciséis años y ellos tenían doce ¿Sus alumnos solo tuvieron sus hijos cuatro años después de la guerra? ¿Cuándo tenían veintiuno? ¡Vaya! No pensó que planearan las cosas tan jóvenes. Fijó su vista en su hija que aún estaba arrodillada. Shikadai entendió lo que iba a pasar y tomó el brazo de ChouChou y la jaló hacia él apartándola del camino. ChouChou le refunfuñó, dejaba vulnerable a Mirai y ella quería protegerla

―Debemos dejarlos solos―dijo el Nara, Inojin asintió y salió detrás de sus amigos, Orochimaru ya había salido hace rato.

―Mirai ¿Cierto? ―preguntó Asuma arrodillándose enfrente de la chica. La Sarutobi levantó la vista, sus ojos inundados de lágrimas

―No puedo creerlo… ―dijo, estiró su mano hasta el rostro del hombre revivido y lo tocó notando que era real―Tanto tiempo ansiando conocerte―se secó las lágrimas―Que vergüenza que me veas así, pensarás que soy débil.

―No lo eres―dijo Asuma―se nota que eres idéntica a Kurenai.

―Mamá…

― ¿Está bien?

―Muy bien―dijo Mirai―Me habló maravillas de ti… Shikamaru-Nii, Ino-Nee y Choji-Nii también Konohamaru-Nii, de hecho, todos me hablaron maravillas de ti, desee tanto conocerte―Asuma tomó el rostro de su hija

―Yo igual, desde que supe que Kurenai te esperaba―Mirai tomó la mano de su padre sobre su mejilla

―Aunque nunca te había visto… Te he amado―Otra vez, las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de la chica―Te he amado, papá. Siempre quise conocerte. Me alegra de que estés aquí.

―Pero no estaré por mucho―dijo Asuma y Mirai supo que era la cruda realidad―Yo no pertenezco aquí, al mundo de los vivos.

―Lo sé… No quiero que te vayas.

―Lo tengo que hacer―Asuma besó la frente de su hija―Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, eres la sensei del trío InoShikaCho, de tan solo dieciséis años eres una Jonin. Apuesto que cuidas muy bien de tu madre.

―Claro que lo hago―dijo Mirai sonriendo

―Si me quedo más tiempo será más difícil para ti. Te amo, mi rey―Mirai sonrió entendiendo lo que su padre quería decir, Shikamaru-Nii se lo había explicado antes. Ambos se levantaron y se abrazaron, Asuma acarició el cabello oscuro de su hija sabiendo que sería la primera y la última vez que la vería y Mirai restregó su rostro en el chaleco verde de su padre sabiendo lo mismo. Se separaron.

―Chicos, entren―dijo Mirai y sus tres alumnos entraron, ChouChou aún con el ceño fruncido

― ¿Ves? Está bien―dijo Shikadai―Deja de ser tan problemática, Chou.

―Sabes que así te ves más gorda―dijo Inojin con una sonrisa sincera. Asuma esperó una reacción agresiva por parte de la Akimichi así como reaccionaba Choji, pero al parecer, la niña era diferente a su padre y estaba algo orgullosa de su contextura.

―Debo irme―dijo Asuma aún mirando al trío InoShikaCho, otra generación la cual se veía que sería fuerte y seguía a la alianza―Sigan entrenando―Orochimaru volvió y enseguida sacó un pergamino―No desobedezcan a sus padres y salúdenlos de mi parte.

Los niños vieron la sonrisa del hombre mientras desaparecía y su alma volvía a ascender. Lo único que quedó fue el cuerpo del Zetsu que cayó al piso

― ¿Alguien más no va a poder dormir esta noche? ―preguntó Inojin, ChouChou levantó la mano.

―Ya es tarde―dijo Orochimaru― ¿Quieren quedarse a dormir?

― ¡No! ―exclamaron los cuatro enseguida

―No gracias―dijo Mirai―acamparemos afuera―se despidieron y no tardaron en salir del escondite, sabían que era tarde pero no querían quedarse en ese espeluznante lugar.

Mirai aún tenía algunas lágrimas contenidas, aunque no fueron en unas increíbles condiciones, había cumplido su deseo de conocer a su padre.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Cuando Ino llegó a la casa en la noche no le sorprendió ver el humo alzándose y a las dos figuras sentadas frente a un tablero de Shogi. Se ajustó el abrigo marrón que le indicaba que era del departamento de investigación y se acercó a ellos.

―Dime que no te has fumado la cajetilla entera―dijo cruzándose de brazos. Shikamaru se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y le dio una calada.

―Éste es el último―dijo soltando humo y apagando lo que le quedaba en el cenicero, movió una pieza.

―Eso dijiste hace tres cigarros―dijo Choji haciendo otro movimiento

― ¿Hasta que hora aproximadamente se quedan jugando? ―preguntó la rubia sentándose junto a sus amigos. Choji le ofreció como siempre papas, esperó que Ino las rechazara pero tomó del paquete. El Akimichi enarcó una ceja y miró a su amiga extrañado

―Como hasta las tres―dijo Shikamaru. Sacó otro cigarrillo y se lo puso en los labios, pero antes de siquiera prenderlo Ino lo quitó.

―Temari es la que te pone quieto con esto―botó el cigarrillo―Cuando fumas demasiado es porque estás nervioso ¿Por qué?

― ¿Por qué crees, Ino? ―dijo Choji― ¿No será porque hace unos días llegaron dos Chunnin en muy mal estado y una muerta y Temari y Karui están de misión además de nuestros hijos?

― ¡No me hables así! ―dijo la rubia y tomó la bolsa de papas de su amigo y la botó lejos

― ¡Ino! ―exclamó Choji

―No sabía que sabías―dijo la rubia

―Shikamaru y yo somos amigos.

―Bueno ¿Crees que yo no estoy nerviosa? ¡Mi pequeño Inojin está allá afuera!

―Son ninjas―dijo Shikamaru―Sabemos que toman riesgos, por más pequeño que fuese y por más fácil que sea su misión.

―Lo sé―dijo Ino suspirando―Eso no evita que me preocupe. Es que solo… ¿Qué es lo que está atacando? ¿Quién quiere romper la paz? Una paz por la cual se sacrificaron muchas vidas.

―En este mundo nunca habrá paz, Ino―dijo Shikamaru

―Tiene razón―dijo Choji

― ¿Me puedo quedar con ustedes a charlar? ―dijo Ino―Necesito distraerme.

― ¿Y Sai?

―Él se fue a una misión corta.

― ¿Cuándo te hemos dicho que no, Ino? ―dijo Choji sonriéndole a su amiga. La rubia le sonrió a sus amigos y los miró jugar como cuando eran simples adolescentes.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

― ¡y uno! ¡Y dos! ¡Y uno! ¡Y dos! ¡Y uno! ¡Y dos! ¡Vamos! ¡La llama de la juventud es más intensa por las mañanas!

Era rutinario, para Metal, despertar temprano y hacer un poco, para su padre, de calistenia. El niño estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero aún así a veces no podía seguir el ritmo de su padre. No se imaginaba a sus pobres compañeros. Hikari ya estaba tirado en el suelo del cansancio y Natsuki ya estaba que caía.

― ¡Lee-senseeeeiii! ―se quejaron los niños―Tenemos hambreeeee.

― ¡Pero que tonterías dicen! ¡La llama de la juventud fluye mejor con el estomago vacio!

―Hay un restaurante en donde sirven curry a solo un kilometro―dijo Metal guiñándole el ojo a sus compañeros que le sonrieron en agradecimiento. El adulto de traje verde se quedó quieto y miró a su hijo.

―Despierten a la familia ¡Vamos a desayunar! ―los niños se dirigieron al campamento.

―Gracias Metal―dijo Natsuki

―La ventaja de tener a mi padre de sensei es que se cuáles son sus puntos débiles―dijo el niño

―Ya me empiezas a caer bien, enano―dijo Hikari, el chico rodó los ojos. Llegaron y despertaron a la familia, los ayudaron a recoger las cosas y juntos, con su sensei, se dirigieron al restaurante.

Natsuki revisó sus bolsillos acordándose que no había traído dinero, pues la comida la tenían guardada y no era necesario traerlo, se acercó a Metal.

―Metal… No traje dinero.

―No te preocupes, Natsuki―dijo Rock Lee que había escuchado―Yo invito―le dio una sonrisa brillante y Natsuki se la respondió. El sensei se adelantó dejando a su hijo y a la niña en la retaguardia.

―Le caes muy bien a papá―dijo Metal

― ¿Enserio? ―el niño asintió

―Desde que era pequeño siempre me contó que deseaba un grupo Gennin, pero no sabían cual darle puesto que él es muy… Intenso―Natsuki soltó una risita―Hablo de que a forma en que le gusta entrenar y superarse cualquier meta que se coloque. El día en que nos graduamos como Gennin supe que tenía por fin un grupo porque lo escuché preguntarle en la noche a mi madre como actuar frente a los niños y más frente a una niña, ya que ellas son un poco delicadas en un principio―Natsuki soltó una risita

― ¿Qué dijo tu madre?

― _"_ _Con tal de que no seas tanto como Gai-sensei, estará bien"_ ―Natsuki volvió a reír, ella había escuchado las historias de Gai-sensei ¡El único que había sido capaz de hacerle frente a Madara Uchiha en la cuarta guerra! ¡Casi perdió su vida en ello! ¡Solo quedó en silla de ruedas!

― ¿Es un gran padre?

―Grandioso ¿Tú no conociste a tu padre?

―No, él murió cuando yo solo tenía tres años. Solo quedamos mamá y yo ya que mi hermana tambien murió.

―Lo siento―Natsuki arrugó la nariz adorablemente

―no te preocupes.

― ¿Era ninja?

―No, murió de una enfermedad. Las únicas ninjas de mi familia éramos mi hermana y yo, ahora soy yo solamente.

―Oh―Metal no sabía que decir.

―Conozco a Hikari desde que éramos pequeños―continuó la niña―así que fue bueno que me colocaran en el mismo equipo que él―lo miró―Y me agrada que también me hayan colocado contigo, eres una gran persona―Metal se sonrojó un poco y tartamudeó lo cual hizo reír a la niña

― ¡Llegamos! ―escucharon y levantaron la vista para ver a Rock Lee señalando el restaurante con una sonrisa brillante. Metal agradeció a su padre por salvarlo de una vergüenza, nunca había sido bueno con las chicas, siempre le dio vergüenza hablar con ellas y no sabía sobre que hacerlo, ni siquiera con Sarada y ChouChou, que prácticamente se crió con ellas.

― ¡Metal! ―Natsuki le llamó la atención, la niña de cabello castaño era un poco más alta que él. Lo tomó de la mano― Lee-sensei y los demás ya entraron ¡Vamos! ―y lo jaló hasta el restaurante.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sakura llegó al hospital y se encontró enseguida a Karin, la pelirroja le dio una sonrisa y se dirigió al salón en el cual daba clases con Shizune. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y firmó en la tablilla de la recepción su entrada.

― ¿Ino no viene hoy? ―preguntó la pelirrosa a la enfermera

―Según escuché le toca en el departamento de investigación, como ayer―respondió la enfermera― ¿No le es complicado a Ino-san eso?

― ¿Qué cosa?

―Trabajar en el hospital, en el departamento de investigación y en su floristería―Sakura rió

―Ino es una multitrabajos―le dijo a la enfermera―Y era peor cuando Inojin estaba pequeño.

―Pero tenía a Sai-kun―dijo la enfermera―A diferencia de usted que crió a su hija sola, eso es admirable, Sakura-san.

―Igual es un poco complicado. Dame la historia de Sora―la enfermera se la dio― Nos vemos más tarde―La pelirrosa se despidió de la enfermera y se dirigió a la habitación de Sora.

―Bien, Sora―dijo abriendo la puerta―Según esto has mejora… ―dejo la tablilla con la historia clínica del chico al encontrar la habitación vacía― ¿A dónde fue?

Se acercó a una enfermera que caminaba por el pasillo

―Avisa a las enfermeras que Sora se fue de su habitación―Ordenó―Busquen en todo el hospital y tráiganlo a su habitación―la enfermera asintió y se dirigió a donde avisaría a sus compañeras.

Se le ocurrió que el chico podría estar en un lugar y ahí fue. La habitación de Yumiko estaba del otro lado del pasillo, no estaba muy lejos para que un chico que despertó el día anterior se dirigiera en una silla de ruedas. Entró a la habitación de la chica de catorce años y como tenía pensado se encontró al adolescente apoyando la cabeza en la cama en donde dormía la chica.

―Aún no estabas en condiciones de salir de la cama―dijo Sakura logrando hacer sobresaltar al chico. Sora se volteó a mirarla

―Debía saber cómo estaba.

― ¿Te sigues culpando? Sabes que no debes hacerlo…

―Lo sé, Sakura-sensei―volvió a recostar su cabeza en la cama y tomó la mano de la joven―Solo me preocupo porque esté bien.

―Lo está, no te preocupes. Ahora debes estar pendiente también en tu salud. Vamos, aún no estás curado―El chico asintió, se levantó y besó la frente de su compañera, volvió a sentarse en la silla de ruedas ya que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para permanecer tanto tiempo de pie. Sakura lo llevó hasta su habitación, lo revisó para notar las increíbles mejoras del chico y lo anotó en su registro. Se despidió de él y salió para dejar la tablilla en recepción y dirigirse a su consultorio.

De camino, se encontró a Karin que salía del baño un poco pálida.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ―le preguntó la pelirrosa

―Algo me cayó mal―respondió la pelirroja―Pero ya estoy mejor―Sakura enarcó una ceja y se encogió de hombros

― ¿Vienes a almorzar con nosotras?

― ¿Ino está trabajando hoy? No la he visto.

―No, pero siempre quedamos a almorzar. Además hoy también estarán Tenten y Hinata.

―Bueno―Karin se encogió de hombros― ¿Por qué no?

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

¿Fingir que estaban en peligro? No funcionó

¿La prueba de los cascabeles? Tampoco funcionó, Mitsuki de un solo tirón había obtenido los dos objetos.

¿Qué podría hacer Konohamaru para que su equipo fuera más unido? ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Debería hablar con Kakashi-sensei? ¿O con Naruto? ¿O con Gai-sensei? ¿O con Kurenai-sensei? ¡Se suponía que él ya era un Jonin de élite! ¡Se suponía que debía saber que hacer!

La oportunidad, o al menos él creía que era una, le había llegado cuando habían empezado a andar con el grupo de mercaderes. Sin saber que ahí había ninjas, unos ladrones aparecieron, tal vez unos diez, y comenzaron una pelea.

Sarada con su fuerza sobrehumana golpeó a algunos mandándolos lejos, cuando uno fue a atacarla por detrás, Boruto lo apuñaló rescatando a su compañera.

―Gracias―dijo Sarada con una sonrisa, Boruto se la devolvió. Mitsuki miró a sus compañeros y se dio cuenta que dos ladrones que se lanzaron a sus compañeros distraídos, y estiró sus manos atrapándolos y ahogándolos por completo hasta que se colocaron morados. Sintió un golpe a su espalda y miró para darse cuenta del ladrón que caía, tal vez muerto, al suelo y a su sensei con una kunai en la mano.

―Gracias―dijo Mitsuki y soltó a los dos hombres que cayeron completamente inconscientes en el suelo.

Tras haber derrotado a todos, algunos estaban muertos, otros totalmente heridos, volvieron a donde se había escondido el grupo de campistas.

―Chicos―los detuvo Konohamaru― ¿Vieron la pelea que tuvieron ahí fuera? ―los niños asintieron―Eso es tan solo el comienzo, habrá luchas más fuertes que esas. Tuvimos suerte que solo eran ladrones.

―Sensei… ―empezó Sarada, pero Konohamaru la interrumpió

― ¿Notaron como uniendo sus fuerzas y sus capacidades pueden lograr lo que sea? ¿Notaron como pudieron sincronizarse en el campo de batalla? ―Asintieron―Son un equipo, se deben cuidar el uno al otro, tanto en el campo de batalla como en todo lugar. Me gustaría que esta noche se sentaran y hablaran sobre ustedes, que se conocerán más, que se unan más ¿Correcto?

― ¡Sí, Konohamaru-sensei! ―Konohamaru sonrió

―Volvamos a donde están escondidos los mercaderes. Ojala podamos llegar rápido para volver pronto a la aldea.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Tenten se dio la vuelta para mirar cuando sonó la campanilla de su puerta. La sonrisa de Gai-sensei fue lo que recibió.

― ¡Gai-sensei! ―exclamó la mujer con una sonrisa colgando el arma en el estante

― ¿Qué hay, Tenten? ―dijo el hombre, dirigiendo su silla de ruedas hasta el escritorio y tomando las armas para colocarlas en su regazo y ayudar a su ex alumna.

―Nada nuevo… ―dijo la mujer recibiendo el arma que su ex maestro le ofrecía― ¿No está Kakashi-sensei?

―No, se fue de misión hace una semana y aún no vuelve―Tenten soltó una risita

―Kakashi-sensei tiene una familia, no puede ser su niñera siempre. Pero es que si usted no tiene supervisión es peligroso.

― ¡No es peligroso!

―Gai-sensei… Dirige su silla de ruedas por toda la aldea desafiando a los Chunnin.

― ¡Quiero saber cómo está la juventud ahora!

―Usted no puede pelear―tomó otra arma y la colgó

―Querida Tenten, sabes que una silla de ruedas no apaga la llama de la juventud―La castaña colocó los ojos en blanco― ¿Dónde está Lee y Metal?

―De misión, se fueron hace tres días ¿Dónde estuvo hoy? ¿A quienes ya desafió?

―Nah, hoy fui al cementerio a visitar a mi padre y a Neji.

―Neji… Lee siempre va a visitarlo antes de cada misión. Dice que se siente mejor si tiene a su mejor amigo y rival protegiéndolo―una sonrisa nostálgica adornó su rostro―Aún recuerdo que cuando me enteré de mi embarazo de Metal me llevó cargando al cementerio a "Avisarle" a nuestro amigo que íbamos a ser padres―Gai soltó una risita

―Sí, Hinata también estaba ahí con la pequeña Hima.

―Me imagino la alegría que hubiese tenido Neji si hubiese conocido a sus sobrinos. Aunque primero mataría a Naruto―ambos rieron. Tenten terminó de colgar las armas y volvió a colocarse detrás del estante. Gai rodó su silla de ruedas y se dirigió a la puerta del local

―Nos vemos, Tenten. Iré a la torre para convencer a Naruto que me dé una misión.

― ¡Gai-sensei! ―exclamó la mujer. Gai rió

―No te preocupes, no me dará nada.

― ¡No vaya a estar desafiando gente, Gai-sensei! ―exclamó la mujer

― ¡La llama de la juventud jamás se apaga! ―dijo Gai antes de salir del local. Tenten soltó una risa, su ex maestro jamás cambiaría. Su teléfono sonó y ella vio el mensaje que había recibido

 _"_ _Tenten, recuerda que hoy saldremos a almorzar todas juntas. Bueno, sin Temari y Karui que están de misión ¡Además, otra chica se unirá a nuestro grupo! ¡Avísale a Tamaki, que no tengo su número! Yo avisaré a Hinata" –Ino_

Tenten sonrió

―Bueno, ya tengo planes para esta tarde.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

―Razón por la que quiere entrar a ANBU… ―leyó en voz alta Suigetsu mientras llenaba el registro― ¿Debería colocar que me pondrán misiones más acordes a mi experiencia? ―se cuestionó― ¿O que necesito más dinero?

― ¡Oe! ¡Hozuki! ―escuchó que lo llamaban, se dio la vuelta para ver a un Jonin haciéndole señas. Suigetsu se acercó aún llenando el registro.

― ¿Aún siendo Chunnin puedo ingresar a ANBU? ―preguntó enseguida al llegar.

―Creo que sí, pero necesitas un apoyo―dijo el Jonin―El Séptimo te está llamando―Suigetsu asintió y corrió hasta la torre. Entró por la ventana y al parecer el Séptimo estaba acostumbrado, puesto, que lo esperaba mirando por ella.

― ¿Ningún Shinobi sabe entrar por la puerta? ―preguntó y Suigetsu rió. Se colocó enfrente del Hokage ajustándose el chaleco verde y la banda de la aldea de la hoja que le habían dado el día anterior―Bien, Suigetsu. Te llamé para entregarte algo que sé que es muy importante para ti. Espero que lo uses sabiamente y para el bien de la hoja. Entra Shikamaru.

Los ojos de Suigetsu brillaron cuando notó que era, Shikamaru entró con una enorme espada que Suigetsu reconocía y hasta sabía su historia.

―Kakashi-sensei me llamó y le conté que estabas aquí. Me dijo que te la entregara puesto que él no la usa.

― ¡Por Kami-sama! ―exclamó Suigetsu y como niño pequeño corrió hacia su espada, la tomó y la giró en sus manos. Naruto carraspeó y Suigetsu volvió a la tierra. Hizo una reverencia― Gracias, Hokage-sama.

―Apuesto que quieres una misión para volver a usarla.

― ¡Claro! ―exclamó Suigetsu. Naruto miró los pergaminos de misión que tenía, eligió uno y se lo entregó

―que tengas suerte.

El espadachín brincó y salió de nuevo por la ventana totalmente feliz. Corrió hasta el hospital para contárselo a la única persona que lo entendería, o al menos lo intentaba.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Tenten llegó a la veterinaria de los Inuzuka en donde fue recibida por una alegre Hanna.

― ¡Tenten! ¡Que alegría verte!

― ¡Hanna! ―saludó la castaña― ¿Cómo te va?

―Oh, bastante bien―la veterinaria estaba vendando la pata de un pequeño cachorro blanco

― ¿Esa es cría de Akamaru?

―Una de sus primeras camadas―dijo Hanna.

― ¡Mami! ―una pequeña niña de solo siete años apareció por la puerta, parecía que fuese una versión mujer de Kiba ―La tía Tamaki que donde está la anestesia.

― _Shita_ *―dijo Hanna mirando a su hija― ¿Tu hermano por si acaso no la escondió?

―Yo no sé―Hanna colocó los ojos en blanco y miró a Tenten

―Tener mellizos es terrible―dijo la Inuzuka―Y más cuando ambos se parecen a tu hermano y no a ti ¡Es el Karma! ―Tenten soltó una risita

― ¿Dónde está Tamaki?

―Adentro, si está buscando la anestesia es porque me va a preparar una operación. Ella es mi enfermera por momentos. Entra―La kunoichi de las armas asintió y entró al salón en donde vio a Tamaki colocándose unos guantes.

― _Kegawa*_ como me hayas escondido la anestesia, te las verás conmigo―la chica se giró para ver a Tenten― ¡Tenten-san! Lo siento, pensé que era mi sobrino.

―No te preocupes, Tamaki.

― ¿Y que la trae por aquí?

― ¿Dónde está Kiba?

―De misión

― ¿Es que ahora todos los hombres se fueron de misión? ―dijo Tenten― ¡Las únicas de las mujeres que se fueron de misión son Karui y Temari!

―Bueno… ―dijo la chica acariciando al perro que estaba en la camilla, tratando de tranquilizar al animal―Yo no soy ninja, usted tiene su tienda de armas, Ino-san sus múltiples trabajos, Sakura-san está embarazada y Hinata-san se retiró.

―Tienes un punto―dijo Tenten riendo― ¡Oye! ¡Ya me acordé a lo que venía! ¿Quieres acompañarnos a almorzar?

―Oh bueno… Podría, pero estoy ayudando a Hanna-san.

―Oh ves―dijo Hanna entrando―Hasta que mi estresante hijo no me entregue la anestesia no puedo comenzar la operación―La Inuzuka colocó los ojos en blanco―Debería atender a las sugerencias de mi madre _"Cuando no te hagan caso, cuélgalos de cabeza en un árbol durante una hora"_ ―Las mujeres rieron. Tamaki se quitó los guantes y volvió a acariciar al perro

―Nos vemos, pequeño―tomó su bolso y se despidió de su cuñada. Tenten también se despidió de Hanna y ambas salieron de la veterinaria.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

―Eso es todo, Karin―dijo Shizune recogiendo los frascos de veneno―Me gusta que aprendes muy rápido―Karin le sonrió

―Créame que llevo estudiando todo esto desde hace días―Shizune soltó una risita. Karin la ayudó a recoger unos papeles y a organizarlos.

―Dentro de una semana empezaremos con lo básico del ninjutsu médico.

―sí, señora.

―Bueno, ahora puedes ir a almorzar y después a donde te mande Tsunade-sama―Karin asintió y salió detrás de la pelinegra. Se dirigía al consultorio de Sakura cuando escuchó un grito.

― ¡Zanahoria! ―se dio la vuelta para ver a Suigetsu casi lanzándosele encima

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Karin acomodándose los lentes y tomando la cantimplora de su esposo para beber un poco de agua. Al espadachín no le importó, estaba demasiado entusiasmado.

― ¡Mira! ―el espadachín le mostró la espada que estaba en su espalda

― ¿Cómo…?

― ¡El sexto le dijo a Naruto que me la diera! ¿Y si nos vamos de Konoha a seguir buscándolas?

― ¡No! ―exclamó la Uzumaki cruzándose de brazos―Apuesto que no te la entregaron por nada… además―le tocó la placa de la banda ninja―Ahora perteneces a filas ninja, si te vas caes como renegado―Suigetsu hizo un puchero a Karin le pareció gracioso.

―Bien… Me dieron una misión para estrenarla, como soy Chunnin debo reunirme con un equipo así que nos vemos―le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Karin y se alejó corriendo y brincando como un niño pequeño. Ella rió.

―Eso fue muy tierno―Karin se sobresaltó ante la voz de Sakura a su lado.

― ¡Me asustaste!

― ¿Qué no eres una sensor?

―No estaba pendiente―la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó los lentes. Sakura soltó una risita.

―Ven, vámonos.

―Ok.

Salieron del hospital y enseguida se encontraron a Ino que tenía puesto su abrigo marrón y caminaron al restaurante mientras la rubia se quejaba.

―Es como estar trabajando con una versión femenina de Choji―dijo la rubia―Hay figuras hechas con palitos de Dango en cada pared ¡Anko-sensei se come como quince al día!

―Sabes lo descomplicada que es―contestó Sakura

― ¿Anko? La he escuchado en algún lugar―dijo Karin

―Anko fue alumna de Orochimaru cuando éste estaba en la hoja, era su favorita―contestó Sakura

―Oh, recuerdo que Orochimaru habló de ella una vez.

―Digamos que a pesar de que Orochimaru está en paz con la aldea, si Anko lo viera aún querría matarlo.

 _"_ _Ojalá Mits-chan jamás se encuentre con ella"_ pensó Karin.

― ¡Cuidado! ―exclamó Ino haciendo que Karin se agachara solo segundos antes que el palillo a toda velocidad se hubiese clavado en su cabeza. La pelirroja se levantó para ver que detrás de ella había una figura hecha en palitos de dango. Estaban frente al restaurante de dicho plato― ¡Anko-sensei! ―exclamó Ino furiosa acercándose a una mujer robusta.

―No es mi culpa si mataba a esa chica―dijo Anko limpiándose los dientes―Estaba en mi camino. No me vengas reprochar, Ino.

― ¡Sabe que es peligroso!

―Todo el mundo sabe que éste es mi lado en el que como y que cada vez que como lanzó los palillos al árbol.

― ¡Karin es nueva en la aldea! ¡Ella no lo sabe!

― ¿Karin? ―preguntó Anko mirando a la pelirroja. Karin notó que su mirada y su aura cambiaron y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya la tenía encima agarrándola por la bata― ¿Qué hace un subordinado de Orochimaru en la aldea? Si vienes…

― ¿Disculpe? ―dijo Karin y se soltó bruscamente de la mujer―Yo ya no soy un subordinado de Orochimaru, soy residente de la hoja, para su información.

― ¡Naruto perdió el juicio! ―exclamó la robusta mujer― ¡Dejar que renegados entren en la aldea!

― ¡No soy ninguna renegada! ―exclamó Karin apretando los puños. Ino codeó a Sakura y la pelirrosa la miró _"Hay que detenerlas, o esto se volverá un campo de batalla"_ le dijo con la mirada, la Uchiha asintió

―Un subordinado siempre le tendrá lealtad a su amo.

― ¿Hablas por ti misma que fuiste alumna de él? ―Anko se lamió los labios. Ese movimiento con la lengua provocó un escalofrió en Karin.

―Oigan, ya basta―dijo Sakura agarrando a Karin que estaba que se le lanzaba a la mujer―Anko-sensei, Naruto confió en ella y todos lo hacemos. Karin no es mala persona―Anko frunció el ceño y se colocó la manos en la cadera.

―Estaré vigilando todos tus movimientos―dejó el dinero de lo que había comido en la mesa y se alejó de las mujeres más jóvenes.

―Wow―dijo Ino―que miedo.

― ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos? ―dijo Karin y las otras mujeres asintieron.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

― ¿No han pensado en tener hijos? ―preguntó Tenten y notó que no debía decir eso ya que Tamaki se mostró deprimida.

―Lo hemos intentado tanto… ―dijo la mujer―Kiba está entusiasmado en tener hijos, hemos intentado de todo. Tsume-san me ha dado no sé cuantos brebajes que ha leído que podrían ayudar en la fertilidad. Hanna me ayuda con mi periodo para saber en que día soy más fértil. Es todo un caos―soltó una risita―A veces Kiba no me deja ni descansar―Tenten rió―A veces sale de pelea con Akamaru puesto que él quiere dormir con nosotros.

―Es como un hijo―dijo Tenten.

―Podría ser… Fuimos a ver a Sakura-san y ella dijo que todo estaba normal, ninguno de los dos es estéril. No sé porque aún no he podido tener hijos.

―No te preocupes, querida―llegaron al restaurante en donde se encontraron con Hinata que ya estaba sentada. La princesa Hyuga les saludó con una sonrisa.

―Tenten-san, Tamaki-san.

―Hinata-san―dijo Tamaki con una sonrisa

―Hinata―saludó Tenten. Ino y Sakura no tardaron en llegar junto con una pelirroja que Tenten y Tamaki no conocían.

―Hola chicas―saludó Sakura, Ino le siguió en el saludo.

―Ella es Karin―presentó la rubia―Es nueva en la aldea pero vieja conocida de Sakura. Karin, ya conoces a Hinata, ellas son Tenten y Tamaki―señaló a las castañas que la saludaron. Se sentaron y enseguida pidieron mientras se sumergían en conversaciones triviales.

― ¿Hima-chan ya no debería haber entrado a la academia? ―preguntó Tenten

―Sí, ya tiene siete años, pero no quiere―respondió Hinata tomando un sorbo de té

― ¿Por qué no quiere? ―preguntó Sakura― ¡Esa niña tiene talento! ¡Tiene el Byakugan!

― ¿Un Uzumaki con el Byakugan? ―dijo Karin captando la atención de las mujeres

― ¿Es muy importante? ―preguntó Ino

― ¡Claro que lo es! He estado leyendo todo sobre nuestro clan y…

― Espera ¿Eres Uzumaki? ―preguntó Ino, la pelirroja asintió

―La cuestión es que nuestro clan se especializa en sellos y un Byakugan ayudaría tanto en este poder―prácticamente lo ojos de la Uzumaki brillaron

―a Himawari no le gusta pelear―dijo Hinata―Por eso no quiere ser ninja, ella es como yo.

―Pero tú eres ninja―dijo Tamaki

―Yo fui ninja por mi padre, no porque me gustara mucho que digamos―dijo Hinata―Respetaré la decisión de mi hija

― ¿Dónde está entonces ahora? ―preguntó Ino

―Mi padre le contrató profesores privados, me hubiese gustado mandarla a la escuela, pero Hima-chan se alegra de estar todo el día con su abuelito―las mujeres soltaron una risita

El almuerzo de las mujeres llegó y empezaron a comer. Karin había pedido pescado, pero enseguida se arrepintió. El pescado olía fantástico, pero ese olor la empezó a marear, aunque ese mareo lo había tenido desde hace semanas.

― ¿Qué pasa, Karin-san? ―pregunto Hinata

―Apuesto que quiere solo Ramen―dijo Ino con burla

―Chicas, está pálida―dijo Tamaki acercándose a la pelirroja y colocando su mano en la frente―Y está fría.

― ¿Karin? ¡Karin! ¿Qué te pasa?

¿Qué le pasaba? ¡¿Qué le pasaba?! Karin estaba tirando mente a que era lo que le pasaba.

Estaba teniendo antojos, mareos y aunque vomitaba poco sentía las nauseas. En ese momento ella estaba haciendo las cuentas y dándose cuenta que el periodo se le había atrasado. ¡No podía ser! ¡Claro que no! ¡Se habían protegido! La pelirroja se revolvió el cabello, sentía los llamados de las otras mujeres pero ella estaba en su mundo. No quería, no podía ¡Tenía que confirmar y esperaba que todo fuera un error!

Ante la mirada sorprendida de las mujeres, ella se levantó del suelo y corrió fuera del restaurante.

―Yo la sigo, se a donde va―dijo Sakura levantándose.

―No corra, Sakura-san―dijo Hinata y la pelirrosa asintió

―Les avisó que es lo que tiene, no se preocupen―dijo Sakura saliendo del restaurante y caminando rápido hacia el hospital.

Karin corrió y entró al hospital. Llegó a los laboratorios y sacó a gritos a la muchacha que estaba atendiendo

― ¡Largo! ―le gritó

―Pero señora Uzumaki, no puedo dejar mi puesto―decía la muchacha muerta de miedo

― ¡Que te largues! ―no hicieron falta más gritos. Ante la mirada roja asesina de la pelirroja la muchacha salió. Karin cerró con seguro el laboratorio y tomó una aguja. La esterilizó y tomó un guante para atárselo al brazo―No puede ser verdad―se dijo a sí misma

―Tu actitud está espantando a todos―Karin se quedó paralizada al escuchar a Sakura. La pelirrosa se le acercó y tomó la jeringuilla―Pronto se enterará Tsunade-sama y ella no es muy cariñosa que digamos, el brazo―Karin lo estiró y Sakura le pasó el algodón con alcohol. Soltó un pequeño quejido cuando la aguja entró en su brazo y succionó su sangre.

Sakura le entregó la sangre ya en un tubito de ensayo. Karin la giró entre sus dedos― ¿Me dirás porque estás actuando como una maniática?

―Te lo diré cuando lo sepa―colocó unas gotas de sangre y empezó a analizarla. Sakura la alejó

―Tu miedo de lo que sea que te pase te nubla la vista. Déjame, yo lo hago―Karin se sentó en una silla alejada de Sakura, tenía miedo de lo que las pruebas podrían tener. Sakura ingresaba todo al computador y una maquina escaneaba la sangre buscando algo fuera de lugar. Sakura imprimió los resultados.

―Ya sé cuál es tu miedo, pelirroja―dijo la Uchiha

―No me digas que… ―Karin recibió el resultado de la prueba que le daba Sakura y ahogó una exclamación.

―Sí, estás embarazada.

 ** _Nota: ¡Disculpen por demorarme tanto! ¡Es que no sé, no me salían las cosas!_**

 ** _¡Quise agregarles más participación a otros personajes! Hanna, Tamaki, Anko ¡Incluso Gai-sensei!_**

 ** _Me gusta romper kokoros, por eso mencioné a Neji 3:)_**

 ** _Shita:_**

 ** _Kegawa:_**

 ** _Los Inuzuka tienen por nombres partes del cuerpo de los animales: Hanna es nariz, Tsume es garra y Kiba colmillo. Por eso los hijos de Hanna tambien siguen esa tradición._**

 ** _Como en ningún lado sale la relación de Kiba y Tamaki, pero sabemos que ellos están juntos, voy a colocarla aquí 7w7 A mi me parecen re lindos, la carita de idiota que pone Kiba cuando la ve es simplemente hermosa!_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y el reencuentro padre e hija de Asuma y Mirai…_**

 ** _Nos vemos!  
Les prometo que para la próxima no me demoraré mucho!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo diez._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Nota: Este fic fue planeado y empezado a escribir justo después de la salida del gaiden, mucho antes de la película, que el OS de Mitsuki y sobre todo, antes del manga de Boruto. Por lo cual, no se parecerá en nada, tal vez tome algunos personajes._**

 ** _Nota 2: Debo advertir que soy una romántica empedernida y también soy muy trágica. Esto es por lo que podría venir en posteriores capítulos._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

No podía creerlo ¿Es que acaso el destino le jugaba una mala broma? ¿Cómo podía pasar algo así en esos momentos? ¿Por qué ahora y antes no? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

―No… No es posible―dijo Karin aun mirando con atención la prueba―Claro que no…

―Es posible…

― ¡Cállate!

―No sé porque te sorprende―dijo Sakura

― ¡Usamos protección!

―La protección no es 100% segura.

― ¡No puedo quedar embarazada ahora!

―Tienes 32 años, Karin. ¿No estabas ilusionada cuando nació Sarada?

―Eso es… Diferente…

― ¿Diferente por qué?

― ¡Porque en ese tiempo estábamos con Orochimaru! ¡Teníamos un lugar en donde mantener a un bebé! ¿Has visto mi casa, Sakura? ¡Lo único que hay es un futón que traimos de los escondites! ¡No tenemos nada!

―Esa no es razón, Karin…

―No puedo tenerlo―dijo enseguida la pelirroja sorprendiendo a la Uchiha que enseguida negó con la cabeza― ¿Qué? ¿No se supone que es mi decisión?

―Oh no, claro que lo es. Solamente que no es solo tuya―la pelirrosa se acercó y apuntó al vientre de Karin―Uzumaki, esa criatura tiene un padre, y creo que él tiene todo el derecho de saber que va a ser papá antes que lo quieras abortar.

―Tch… ―Karin miró a otro lado.

― ¿Ya tienes lo que querías saber? Porque las chicas están preocupadas.

―Están preocupadas por ti, son tus amigas no mías.

―En este poco tiempo Ino te tomó cariño―Karin puso los ojos en blanco. Sakura tomó su mano y le levantó la barbilla con el dedo―Hagamos una cosa: Ve a casa, ya que estás sola, piénsalo bien antes de tomar una decisión.

―Bien―dijo Karin apartando a Sakura―pero que esto no salga entre tú y yo.

―Debes decirle a Naruto quieras o no. Mejor dicho, yo debo decirle.

― ¿Por qué?

―Evitar que te manden de misión. Más tarde le llevo el informe. Ahora vámonos.

Las mujeres salieron del laboratorio y del hospital, dirigiéndose nuevamente al restaurante en donde habían quedado las demás.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Shizune llegó a la academia justamente cuando los niños empezaban a salir. Notó al niño de cabello plateado viniendo de la mano con la niña de cabello negro. Ambos, apenas la vieron, corrieron hacia ella.

―Mamá―dijo la niña abrazándola.

― ¿Cómo les fue hoy? ―preguntó Shizune mientras empezaban a caminar a casa.

― ¡Muy bien! ―exclamó Sakumo―Shino-sensei me dijo que soy muy hábil, tal y como le dijeron que era papá en su juventud.

―Espero que no seas presumido como lo era tu padre en su juventud―escucharon detrás, se giraron para ver a Gai.

― ¡Tío Gai! ―exclamó Rin y corrió a abrazar al shinobi.

―Papá no era presumido cuando joven―dijo Sakumo frunciendo el ceño.

―Claro que lo era ¿cierto, Shizune?

―Un poco―dijo la kunoichi haciendo una mueca―pero eso lo hacía más misterioso y por lo tanto, más atractivo.

―Oh vamos―Shizune rió. Escuchó un quejido a su espalda y enseguida Óbito empezó a llorar. Shizune lo cargó en sus brazos y lo intentó calmar. Gai le hizo señal a Sakumo que se sentara en su otra pierna y el niño entusiasmado lo hizo.

― ¡Vamos niños! ¡El tío Gai los invitará a almorzar! ―y empezó a andar a toda velocidad. Shizune fue casi corriendo detrás de ellos.

― ¡Gai! ¡Ve más despacio! ¡Se pueden caer!

― ¡Oh vamos, Shizune! ―se detuvo y le brindó los brazos al bebé que estaba en los brazos de su antigua compañera de academia. El bebé, entusiasmado empezó a moverse tratando de soltarse de su madre―Óbito quiere venir con el tío Gai ¡Ellos tienen la llama de la juventud!

―Yo llevo la silla de ruedas, así sé que vas despacio―Gai colocó los ojos en blanco.

―Está bien, que mujer tan precavida―Shizune le entregó al bebé que enseguida soltó una risita infantil al estar en brazos de su padrino. La kunoichi empezó a empujar la silla de ruedas de Gai hasta el restaurante de Curry, sabía que esa era la comida favorita del Shinobi― ¡Oh Shizune! ¡Como me conoces! ―ésta colocó los ojos en blanco.

―También me invitarás a mí ¿Eh?

―Bien, bien―Shizune soltó una risita y entraron.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Pasó la huida como algo que se le había olvidado guardar y todo volvió a la normalidad. Las mujeres hablaron de cosas totalmente triviales hasta que se acabó la hora de almorzar y algunas tenían que volver al trabajo.

Karin se adelantó a Sakura e Ino y entró rápido a la oficina de Tsunade, que al parecer, ya sabía el alboroto que la pelirroja había creado y no estaba muy contenta.

―Tsunade-sama, yo…

― ¡Nada de Tsunade-sama! ―exclamó la rubia― La pobre mujer llegó asustada aquí diciéndome que un demonio con cabello de sangre la había sacado del laboratorio, bueno, no lo dijo así, pero eso parecías según su descripción. ―la puerta sonó― ¡Está ocupado!

―Soy Sakura, Tsunade-sama―la mencionada relajó su rostro.

―Entra, Sakura―la pelirrosa entró, llevaba una carpeta en sus manos― ¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

―Vengo a traerle los exámenes de Karin.

― ¿Exámenes? ―Karin se levantó y se acercó a Sakura.

―Dijiste que solo a Naruto.

―A Tsunade-sama también, ella es tu jefa―la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a su lugar. Sakura se sentó a su lado y le dio la carpeta a Tsunade. La mujer abrió la carpeta con el ceño fruncido, pero después relajó el rostro.

―Un mes de embarazo, felicidades, Karin―la mencionada volteó la mirada y Tsunade se sorprendió un poco― ¿Algo que deba saber?

―No quiero tenerlo―la ex Hokage suspiró.

―Bien, pero no es solo tu decisión.

―Ya sé, tengo que decirle a Suigetsu.

― ¿Sabes que si él lo quiere tener pero tú no, estás obligada de todos modos a tenerlo? Solo que después se lo darán a él y no podrás verlo―Karin abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida―es una ley que aprobamos cuando yo estaba al mando, al mismo tiempo que aprobamos el aborto legal―se encogió de hombros―El padre también tiene derecho a tener su hijo.

― ¿Y ha pasado?

―Sí, ha pasado. Las madres tienen a la criatura, se lo entregan a los padres y no lo vuelven a ver. Ha establecido un balance, aunque no lo creas―Karin se mordió el labio.

―Le dije que lo pensara―dijo Sakura―Suigetsu está de misión así que tiene tiempo para pensar bien las cosas―Tsunade asintió. Y empezó a sacar otras carpetas y se las entregó a Karin.

―Hoy atenderás en la guardería.

―Pero…

―Nada de pero, yo elijo en donde estarás y punto―Karin, con el ceño fruncido tomó la carpeta y salió. Sakura miró a Tsunade―No me mires así, Sakura. Yo la iba a mandar ahí de todos modos.

―Está intentando hacerla cambiar de opinión.

―si está en mis manos lo hago―se encogió de hombros y Sakura soltó una risita―Ve a trabajar.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

En cuanto la noche cayó, Mirai ordenó armar un campamento en una cueva que hallaron. Los niños revisaron que no hubiese animales o algo y enseguida se dispusieron a preparar la fogata para preparar su cena. Alejados de la entrada decidieron encender la fogata para cocinar. Ya habían empezado a comer cuando la lluvia comenzó.

―Estamos a menos de un día de la aldea―dijo Mirai―así que dormiremos y en la mañana saldremos. Tomaremos turnos para la guardia. Recuerden que si algo les llama la atención levantan a los demás ¿Correcto? ―los niños asintieron.

―Mirai-sensei―llamó Inojin― ¿Podría decirse que la misión fue un éxito?

―Bueno, creo que sí. O sea, no encontramos pergamino alguno que nos diera la información que queríamos pero… mentira, no, la misión fue un fracaso.

―Vaya―dijo Shikadai recostándose en el suelo―somos un desastre.

―No lo somos, Dai―dijo Mirai―solo hay misiones en las que nos irá bien y otras en las que nos irá mal. Al menos nadie salió herido.

― ¿Alguien sabe porque ChouChou está tan callada? ―preguntó Inojin. La Akimichi, desde que habían salido del escondite había permanecido callada, siempre alejada de todos. En ese momento, estaba de espaldas, ni había tocado la comida. Mirai se le acercó.

―Chou… ―la niña se sobresaltó y guardó algo en su ropa, luego se dio la vuelta para Mirai― ¿Qué tienes?

―Nada―se rascó el cuello, en donde permanecían marcas rojas en donde había sido apretada.

― ¿Fue por lo que pasó en el escondite?

―No, no es por eso―pero era mentira, ChouChou se sentía impotente porque se había sentido tan inútil, había sido atrapada con suma facilidad y había estado a punto de morir. Miró a Inojin y vio que éste estaba totalmente normal, como si nada le hubiese pasado.

―Cosas así suelen pasar, Chou.

―Nunca me sentí tan inútil.

―No eres inútil. Fíjate que yo tampoco pude hacer mucho ¡Y eso que soy su sensei! Si alguien debe sentirse inútil debería ser yo.

―Eres una gran sensei, Mirai―suspiró―Creo que es muy infantil que esté preocupada por eso―tomó la comida y empezó a comer―necesito madurar―Mirai soltó una risita.

―Tomaré la primera guardia.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Estaban solo a unos kilómetros de la aldea cuando la lluvia comenzó, la única cueva que encontraron ya estaba ocupada.

― ¡Lee-Nisan! ―dijo Konohamaru con una sonrisa.

― ¡Konohamaru! ―dijo Rock Lee sonriendo― Entren, no se preocupen―El equipo de Lee-sensei estaba sentado cenando ya. Metal les sonrió a los chicos.

― ¿Qué hay, Sarada-chan? ¿Boruto?

―Hola, Metal―dijeron ambos. Konohamaru pidió permiso y empezó a cocinar la cena de sus alumnos en la fogata. Hikari y Natsuki se habían apartado y habían empezado a conversar un poco, Metal no tardó en reunírseles. Boruto, Sarada y Mitsuki ayudaban a Konohamaru a preparar su cena.

―Me gustaría hablar con Sarada-chan―dijo Natsuki.

― ¿Qué tiene de especial? ―dijo Hikari

―Admiro su Sharingan, tiene un increíble poder en el Genjutsu―sus ojos brillaron, algo que a Metal le gustó―Pero me da algo de pena.

―Yo le digo―dijo Metal y se levantó, se acercó a Sarada― Sarada-chan… ―dijo Metal y la Uchiha la miró.

― Hola, Metal, teníamos tiempo sin verte.

―oh bueno, tú sabes, los entrenamientos de papá.

―Pero en la academia podías andar con el grupo, pero ni te acercabas.

―Sabes que no soy bueno relacionándome―La Uchiha rió.

―Al parecer eres bastante unido ya a tu equipo, eso es muy bueno.

―Sobre eso. Natsuki―la señaló―Quiere hablar contigo.

― ¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué?

― ¿Por qué no vas allá y lo averiguas?

―Tienes razón―le sonrió y se dirigió a donde su sensei, éste asintió a lo que dijo su alumna y ella se alejó dirigiéndose a Natsuki que enseguida se puso nerviosa. Hikari se apartó de las chicas.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Habían estado caminando por horas cuando la lluvia cayó empapándolas por completo.

―Oh mierda―dijo Temari―Busquemos alguna cueva o nos resfriaremos.

―No se resfriarán si llegan muertas a su aldea―dijo una voz macabra deteniéndolas. Se colocaron en guardia de manera inmediata.

― ¿Quién anda ahí? ―exclamó Karui, la oscuridad era dominante en la noche y la lluvia solo empeoraba las cosas. Sacó su espada.

― ¿Acaso importa? ¿De qué sirve dar nombre a los muertos?

― ¿Dar nombre a los muertos? ―preguntó Temari.

―Pronto morirán ¿De qué sirve darle nuestros nombres? ¡Vaya! ¡Pensé que eran inteligentes! ―la kunoichi de la arena rechinó los dientes. Ambas buscaban de donde provenía la voz. De repente, un estruendo y un relámpago iluminando la noche hizo que notaran la sombra, solo que no era una. Tenían las espaldas juntas y podían sentir sus corazones latiendo a una increíble velocidad, eran dos contra más de cinco, o eso pudieron notar en las sombras. La lluvia y la oscuridad estaba en su contra.

― ¿Lista? ―preguntó Karui.

―Lista―dijo Temari sacando unas kunai, con la lluvia su abanico no serviría de mucho. Las sombras no tardaron en caerles encima. Ellas se mantenían juntas con tal de no herir a la otra por equivocación. Karui, tenía la ventaja de ser hábil con la espada y que ésta se pudiese usar con facilidad bajo la lluvia, en cambio, Temari estaba en desventaja. Ella era muy buena con las batallas mano a mano, pero aprendió a depender demasiado de su abanico que no era lo suficientemente buena como para pelear con tres al mismo tiempo.

La rubia se separó de Karui por un momento y acabó fácilmente con uno de sus atacantes. En el momento de atacar al otro sintió un ardor en su vientre y la sangre empezar a fluir. Gritó, dándole aviso a la otra kunoichi que había sido herida. Sin embargo, acabó con el segundo atacante y solamente vio cuando la figura de la morena cayó sobre el tercero mientras intentaba no perder el conocimiento.

―Están muertos―avisó Karui llegando a su lado y colocando su brazo sobre sus hombros para sostenerla―Ven, tenemos que buscar un lugar seco para poder curarte ¡No te vas a morir en mis brazos, Nara! ―Temari soltó una risita.

―Sobreviví a una guerra, una pequeña batalla no va a matarme.

―Eso espero.

Karui no tardó en divisar una cueva iluminada, al principio pensó que sería de los aliados de las personas que las atacaron, pero después pudo divisar una figura que conocía y sonrió.

―Encontré un lugar―le dijo a Temari y ésta asintió. Ambas se dirigieron a la cueva.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sarada conocía a Natsuki, pero solo de lejos. La kunoichi era muy inteligente, normalmente ocupaba un lugar después de ella en la tabla de calificaciones, ellas eran las más inteligentes de la academia (Shikadai no contaba, a él no le iba bien en la academia, pues creía que era demasiado problemático estudiar) y casualmente ambas tenían a un amigo rubio revoltoso.

A Sarada le impresionó lo mucho que Natsuki sabía sobre el Clan Uchiha, desde su nacimiento hasta su exterminio.

― ¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso?

―Mi mamá sabe mucho, a ella le gusta mucho la historia y por eso me cuenta muchas cosas. Además, otras cosas las busqué en la biblioteca―se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Por qué te atraen tanto los Uchiha?

―Esto―se señaló los ojos.

― ¿El Sharingan?

―Más que el Sharingan, son las increíbles habilidades para el Genjutsu que éste posee. ¿Cuál es el grado que tiene? ¿Puedes dejar a una persona dentro de un Genjutsu por horas? ¿Días? ¿Semanas?

―Bueno―dijo Sarada sintiéndose abrumada por tantas preguntas que no sabía mucho responder―El Sharingan tiene evoluciones, cuando lo despiertas es normal hacerlo con una sola aspa y debes entrenar mucho para obtener las tres.

― ¿Cómo lo despiertas?

―Según la historia, todos los Uchiha han despertado el Sharingan por el odio, yo lo desperté por amor.

―Eres increíble ¿Lo sabes? Eres la diferencia en tu clan. Lo que más me gusta de ti es que no te avergüenzas. Muchos se hubiesen avergonzado, pero tú lo dices con tanto orgullo.

― ¿Crees que debería avergonzarme?

― ¡Claro que no, Sarada-chan! Las cosas malas que hizo tu clan, las cosas que otras personas piensan que deberías estar avergonzada, son solo lecciones de vida ¡Tú eres el cambio en el clan! ¡Deberías estar orgullosa de ello! El pasado no te define, solamente te hace ver en qué cosas debes cambiar y mejorar―Natsuki le sonrió―Porque eres una gran persona.

― ¡Sarada-chan! ―llamó Konohamaru― ¡La cena está lista!

―Gracias Natsuki―la castaña le sonrió.

―De nada, Sarada-chan. Algún día me gustaría ver ese Sharingan en acción.

―Algún día―le sonrió y se alejó a recibir su comida.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Mirai notó a los niños caer enseguida en los brazos de Morfeo. Cada uno en su bolsa de dormir diferente pero ChouChou estaba más cerca a Shikadai, como si buscara alguna protección de su amigo, al parecer, los Nara y los Akimichi siempre serían más unidos. Inojin, en cambio, estaba un poco más separado de sus compañeros, manteniendo su propio espacio para sí mismo.

Un sonido la alertó y se puso en guardia, estuvo a punto de levantar a sus alumnos.

―Somos nosotras, Mirai―la voz de Karui la detuvo, la luz las inundó y notó enseguida que Temari estaba herida.

―Karui-san, Temari-san―dijo Mirai ayudando a que las mujeres entraran. Temari se recostó en la pared y se quitó el chaleco. Karui tomó su bolsa y empezó a sacar el botiquín para curar a Temari. Mirai ayudó a que la kunoichi de la arena se levantara la camisa notando la sangre.

―Oh, es mucha sangre―dijo Temari. Karui apartó a la adolescente y empezó a limpiar el vientre de Temari para notar la gran cortada que poseía, por suerte no era muy profunda.

―Esterilízame una aguja, hay que suturar esto―ordenó Karui y Mirai asintió e hizo lo que le ordenaba.

― ¿Mamá? ―escucharon a Shikadai, los niños se habían levantado― ¿Qué está pasando?

―No es nada―dijo Temari con una sonrisa.

―Te va a arder―dijo Karui a la Nara y le aplicó alcohol.

― ¡Mierda! ―exclamó Temari y luego se tapó la boca mirando con una disculpa a los niños.

―Nah―dijo ChouChou―mamá dice peores palabras.

―No ayudes, hija―dijo Karui.

―ya esterilicé la aguja y la ensarté con el hilo―dijo Mirai entregando la aguja.

―Oye, oye, oye―dijo Temari al ver a su compañera con la aguja―No pretendes suturarme sin usar anestesia ¿Verdad?

―Claro que pretendo hacerlo.

― ¿Estás loca, Karui?

―No. Ahora―miró a los niños, tres pares de ojos, verdes, azules y dorados mirando con curiosidad el trabajo de las kunoichi―necesito algo de tela―Inojin fue el primero que reaccionó y buscó algo limpio y seco. Consiguió una venda y la entregó. Karui le sonrió y le extendió a Temari la venda―Muerde.

― ¿En realidad pretendes hacerlo?

― ¿No entiendes que sí? Una pequeña saturación hasta que lleguemos mañana a la aldea y puedan hacerlo bien ahí.

―Dai―dijo Temari sonriéndole tétricamente a su hijo―Dale la mano a tu madre.

―No…

― ¡Shikadai Nara! ―el niño tembló, su madre en ese momento daba más miedo de lo común, así que se acercó y tomó la mano de su madre.

―Empezaré―y empezó a saturar, Temari agarraba cada vez con más fuerza la mano de su hijo evitando decir malas palabras ya que había decidido no morder las vendas. Cuando finalizaron, Karui vendó el vientre de la kunoichi y terminó por guardar las cosas―ahora duerme―se limpió el sudor―mañana saldré a investigar para ver si podemos llevar evidencia a la aldea―Temari asintió y se acurrucó en el suelo. Shikadai tomó su manta y cubrió a su madre, él podría dormir sin ésta.

―Duerman―ordenó Mirai a sus alumnos y éstos asintieron, Shikadai se acercó más a su madre. La adolescente se acercó a Karui que estaba en la entrada de la cueva.

― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Karui-san?

―Nos atacaron, solo eso―dijo Karui―Los matamos a todos, así que mañana iré a buscar al menos un cuerpo y llevarlo a la aldea.

―Me alegra que usted supiera curar de esa forma―Karui soltó una risita

―Sakura e Ino nos obligaron a tomar clases de primeros auxilios, cosas así de fáciles―miró a la adolescente―No sabía que por fin ya les habían mandando una misión fuera de la aldea―Mirai sonrió― ¿Cómo les fue?

―Fue un fracaso. Pero de las experiencias se aprenden.

―Tienes razón. Me alegra que nadie saliera herido―Karui miró a su hija acorrucada en su bolsa de dormir y Mirai la miró con algo de miedo, ella sabía que ChouChou no estaba del todo bien con el resultado de la misión, o al menos, con lo que pasó en ésta. Esperaba que nadie lo notase, o mejor dicho, a que la joven morena pudiese superarlo.

―Debería dormir, Karui-san. Se nota bastante cansada.

―Tienes razón, Mirai―le sonrió y se dirigió al fondo de la cueva, en donde se acostó sobre su bolsa quedando totalmente dormida. ChouChou se levantó y notando lo empapada que estaba su madre le colocó su manta encima. Inojin, llamó a sus dos compañeros y abrió su bolsa de dormir. Los tres se acurrucaron juntos e Inojin pasó la bolsa como si fuese una manta sobre los tres. Quedaron profundamente dormidos.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

En cuanto los truenos empezaron, sintió a los dos niños pasarse a su cama. Ella, para no sentirse sola, dormía con el bebé.

― ¿Tienen miedo a unos truenos? ―preguntó con burla

―No―dijo Sakumo, siempre haciéndose el valiente―Vengo a protegerlos. Por algo soy el mayor. Papá me dijo que los protegiera.

―Yo tampoco tengo miedo―dijo Rin―Solo quería saber cómo estaba Óbito.

―Bien, mis jóvenes valientes héroes, a dormir―los arropó con la sábana y no tardó en escuchar los ronquidos.

Ya adentrada la noche sintió su ventana abrirse de golpe y pudo ver la sombra en la pared, ya que la noche había sido iluminada por un relámpago. Con sumo cuidado, tomó la kunai envenenada que solía guardar en un cajón al lado de la cama. La figura saltó dentro de la habitación y ella se sentó de golpe lanzando el kunai. La figura la esquivó y ésta se clavó en la pared, sin embargo, pudo escuchar un quejido y luego, la luz se prendió.

― ¡Kakashi! ―exclamó Shizune, pero aun manteniendo baja la voz para evitar que los niños despertaran― ¡Vaya susto que me pegaste! ―salió de la cama, cerró la ventana y enfrentó a su marido― ¿No puedes entrar por la puerta como gente civilizada?

―Shizune ¿Qué te parece si me regañas más tarde? ―dijo Kakashi―creo que me cortaste y la kunai estaba envenenada―Shizune notó la herida en la mejilla enmascarada de su esposo y asintió. Del closet, sacó un botiquín en donde tenía los antídotos de todos sus venenos.

―Vamos abajo, los niños duermen― Kakashi ya empezaba a sentirse mareado. Nunca pensó que al entrar por la ventana ese fuese el recibimiento de Shizune ¡Que idiota era! No recordaba que estaba casado con una mujer que era seriamente precavida y dormía con armas a la mano. Se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, aun chorreando agua y Shizune le bajó la máscara, abrió el botiquín y sacó un tarrito con un líquido azul. Empezó a esparcirlo por la herida y Kakashi evitaba gemir de dolor.

―Listo―dijo la kunoichi terminando de guardar las cosas―Ahora debes dormir.

―Por supuesto, doctora―dijo Kakashi riendo―Si es que queda espacio para mí―Shizune se colocó las manos en la cintura y se colocó enfrente de Kakashi.

―Vaya que me asustaste―le dijo―No vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida.

―Lo siento―la kunoichi le quitó la banda ninja al shinobi y pasó sus dedos entre el cabello plateado de su esposo.

― ¿Por qué no tomas un baño caliente? Para evitar que te resfríes.

― ¿Y tú me acompañarás? ―dijo el peliplata tomando la cintura de su esposa.

―Los niños duermen… ―dijo ella con una sonrisita y besó los labios de Kakashi.

―Muy bien dijiste, duermen―una mano de posicionó en el trasero de la discípula de Tsunade.

―Pervertido. Bien, te acompañaré. Pero solo nos bañaremos―Se levantó y subió a la habitación para descambiarse.

―Sí, solo a bañarnos―dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa traviesa.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Apenas salía el sol cuando Boruto escuchó el conteo. Se levantó y notó que en la cueva solo estaba su equipo. Sarada fue la siguiente en despertarse y por último Mitsuki, Konohamaru-sensei ya estaba despierto.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ―dijo sacando de su mochila su cepillo de dientes. Sus compañeros se encogieron de hombros sacando los suyos también.

―Bueno, al parecer Lee-niisan ya despertó a sus alumnos y están haciendo calistenia―dijo Konohamaru y guió a sus alumnos a donde estaba el otro equipo. Lee-sensei, estaba parado de manos junto con su hijo, y hacían flexiones de esa forma. Natsuki y Hikari lo hacían de forma normal.

― ¡Vamos! ¡Ya han superado su marca! ―dijo Lee-sensei.

― ¡50! ―exclamó Hikari cayendo por el cansancio.

― ¡50! ―exclamó Natsuki también cayendo. Metal se derrumbó al lado de sus compañeros y chocaron manos. Konohamaru carraspeó y el equipo 3 los miró sonriendo.

― ¿También se van a unir al calentamiento, Konohamaru? ―pregunto Rock Lee, aun haciendo flexiones.

― ¡No! ―exclamaron Boruto, Sarada y Mitsuki al tiempo y el equipo 3 rió.

― ¿Qué les pasa? ―dijo Natsuki― ¡Les falta la llama de la juventud! ―se burló imitando a su sensei, el resto rió. Boruto se impresionó con la actitud de ese equipo, eran demasiado activos.

―Ya nos estamos alistando para volver a la aldea―dijo Lee-sensei―Como estamos a solo unas horas planeamos desayunar en la aldea ¿Vienen con nosotros o desayunarán primero? ―Konohamaru miró a sus alumnos pidiendo su opinión.

―Estamos bastante cerca de la aldea―dijo Mitsuki encogiéndose de hombros y sus compañeros asintieron de acuerdo.

―Vamos con ustedes―dijo Konohamaru.

―Los esperamos en la cueva―dijo Rock Lee y se alejó con sus alumnos. Konohamaru sonrió y se giró hacia sus alumnos con las manos en la cintura.

― ¡Bueno, equipo! ¡Hora de hacer unas flexiones!

― ¡¿Qué?! ―exclamaron los niños.

―Nada de qué ¡Ahora! ¡Así sea 10! ―murmurando en voz baja, los niños se lanzaron al suelo para obedecer a su sensei―Me gusta esa estrategia, debería tomarla.

― ¡No seas loco! ―exclamó Boruto

― ¡Boruto! Por irrespeto ¡10 más! ―Sarada y Mitsuki solo rieron.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Apenas el sol salió, Karui se dirigió a donde antes habían luchado. Le costaba un poco acordarse de donde era hasta que vio las señales de batalla. Recordaba muy bien la batalla a pesar de que estaba oscuro ¡Ella tuvo que luchar contra tres! Y, según Temari le había dicho, a ella también. Esperaba encontrar seis cuerpos tirados, pero ni siquiera un rastro de sangre había.

―Tch―dijo con rabia, siguió buscando para encontrar al menos una pista y le extrañó lo que vio. A escondidas, en un arbusto, notó una banda de color negro y al mirar la placa se sorprendió. Era de la aldea de la arena― ¿Qué está pasando? ―se dijo a sí misma y se guardó la banda para entregarla al Hokage en el informe. Volvió a la cueva en donde ya Inojin, quien había tomado la última guardia, estaba levantando a todos. Temari, que se veía un poco más recuperada, estaba comiendo una manzana, lo único que les quedaba de comida. Con tal de llegar lo más pronto a la aldea, el equipo 10 desayunó también fruta y, después de limpiar sus dientes, salieron junto con las kunoichi. Temari ya caminaba un poco sola, pero de vez en cuando necesitaba ayuda, pero la princesa de Suna era tan orgullosa que no la pedía.

― ¿Encontraste algo? ―preguntó a su compañera, se habían alejado un poco de los niños. Karui sacó la banda de su bolsillo y se la extendió a Temari que miró totalmente sin comprender a la otra extranjera― ¿Qué es esto?

―Una banda ninja de la arena ¿Estas ciega?

―Sé lo que es.

― ¿Entonces, para qué preguntas? ―Temari puso los ojos en blanco

―Bien, cambiaré mi pregunta ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

―En donde peleamos, los que nos atacaron eran ninjas de tu aldea.

―No creo posible eso ¿Hay renegados de la arena?

―Eso parece, creí que a tu hermano no se le escaparía nada.

―A Gaara no se le escapa nada, créeme. Esto es muy extraño.

― ¿Quieres saber las respuestas? ―preguntó Karui― ¿Lo más pronto posible?

―Claro que quiero saberlo.

―Bien―sin haberlo previsto, la kunoichi de la nube tomó a la de la arena y la subió a su espalda.

― ¿Qué haces, loca? ―dijo Temari sosteniéndose del cuello de Karui.

―Sostente bien, princesa. Iremos con más velocidad a la aldea―y salió corriendo subiendo los árboles. El equipo 10 las miró y miraron a su sensei que asintió. Subieron a los árboles y siguieron a las mujeres saltando de rama en rama. Estarían en la aldea en menos de dos horas.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

¿Cuántas noches ya habían pasado? ¿Dos? ¿Solamente dos? ¿Y qué decisión había tomado? Aún ninguna. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Suigetsu con la noticia. ¡Pero a ella que le importaba! Miró la habitación, paredes marrones solamente, sin ningún tipo de decoración, sin ningún tipo de decoración más que un futón y unas cuantas fotos recostadas en el suelo. Se pasó una mano por el vientre plano, haciendo un pequeño recorrido con sus uñas y suspiró. Tenía miedo, eso era lo que le pasaba, tenía miedo de que clase de vida podría darle a un bebé ¿Y si preguntaba por su pasado? ¿Y si lo renegaban en la aldea por ser hijo de dos ex criminales? No, no lo renegarían, Naruto estuvo hasta contento con la noticia, puesto que decía que tendría un sobrino y no paraba de decirle _prima_ a cada rato, cuando lo único que compartían era el apellido de un clan extinto.

Tuvo que amenazar al mismo Hokage para que no le dijera algo a Suigetsu cuando éste regresara, él le tuvo miedo enseguida, acordándose lo volubles y peligrosas que eran las Uzumaki, era una gran ventaja.

Suspiró y se levantó para darse una ducha e irse a trabajar. Un mareo repentino llegó y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caerse.

―Sería más feliz si el bebé no me provocara mareos y nauseas―se dijo y luego puso los ojos en blanco―sería más feliz si no existiera―miró con desprecio su vientre, definitivamente no lo quería. No se sentía lista, no podía ser madre aún. Después de que el mareo pasó, ella se desvistió y se metió al baño.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

En menos de una hora llegaron a la aldea. Ambos equipos se dirigieron a la torre Hokage, en donde el mismo Séptimo acababa de llegar, y entraron a entregar sus informes. Como sus misiones habían sido fáciles, los informes también y pronto todos estaban afuera, dirigiéndose a casa a darse una merecida ducha y un buen desayuno.

Sarada entró en su casa encontrando a su madre desayunando. Los ojos jade de Sakura brillaron.

― ¡Sarada! ―exclamó la mujer y saltó a abrazar a su hija―Oh cariño, no sabía que venías hoy―le repartió besos por todo el rostro.

―mamá… ya basta―dijo Sarada un poco sonrojada por el afecto de su madre.

―Debes estar cansada―le dijo―Por más fácil que sea la misión, uno llega agotado. No te preocupes, mamá te preparará un rico desayuno, ve a bañarte―le dio otro beso en la frente y se alejó a la cocina. Sarada sonrió y se dirigió al baño.

 ** _._**

Ambos Lee se dirigieron a donde sabía que estaría Tenten, a la tienda de armas. Entraron y suspiraron ante el familiar sonido de la campanilla. Tenten levantó la mirada de lo que leía y apenas los vio le brillaron los ojos.

―Mis Lee―les dijo sonriendo. Se acercó y abrazó a su hijo como si quisiera estrujarlo.

―mamá, ya basta―dijo Metal avergonzado. Ella rió y lo dejó de abrazar. Se levantó y abrazó a Rock dándole un beso en los labios. Metal evitó mirarlos

― ¿Cómo les fue? ―dijo volviendo a su lugar detrás del estante, su esposo e hijo se sentaron enfrente de éste.

―Nos fue muy bien―dijo Rock―en el camino nos encontramos al equipo 7, la tormenta los tomó por sorpresa.

―Aquí fue intensa, voló hasta techos. Obviamente, ya están reparándolos.

―Papá―dijo Metal―Muero de hambre.

―Cierto ¡Haré Curry para desayunar! ―dijo Rock Lee levantándose.

―Y dense una ducha―dijo Tenten sonriendo.

―Obvio, mamá―dijo Metal―aunque el sudor es parte de la llama de la juventud―padre e hijo rieron.

―Ustedes se darán una ducha o voy a casa y se las doy yo. Uno por uno.

―Ya, ya―dijo Lee con una sonrisa―sabes que bromeamos―Tenten puso los ojos en blanco.

―Lo sé―Metal salió de primero de la tienda y antes de salir Rock Lee se devolvió un poco y miró a su esposa.

―Aunque a mí sí me gustaría me que dieras una ducha―Tenten se sonrojó y le lanzó una kunai que el shinobi esquivó, y salió riendo de la tienda.

 ** _._**

Mitsuki no se dirigió a su casa sino al apartamento de Karin y Suigetsu. Tocó y Karin no tardó en salir, tenía unas cuantas ojeras, pero el chico lo asumió al trabajo. La sonrisa amable de la kunoichi no tardó en aparecer.

―Mits-chan―le dijo con cariño―Entra, estaba preparando el desayuno―Mitsuki entró y miró buscando al peliblanco―Suigetsu se fue de misión, por si lo buscas.

―Lo buscaba―dijo con una sonrisa.

― ¿Cómo te fue en la misión? ―le preguntó la pelirroja entrando en la cocina y volviendo a salir con un plato con tostadas y dos tazas de café. Se sentó en el suelo y Mitsuki se sentó enfrente de ella― ¿Tostadas y café?

― ¿Sigues sin saber cocinar muy bien, Onechan?

―Algo así―dijo Karin soltando una risita. Mitsuki tomó una tostada y empezó a comerla tomando un poco de café.

―Nos fue bien―respondió el niño ante la pregunta anterior de la kunoichi― ¿Y cómo te va con el hospital?

―oh bueno, las cosas son tranquilas, excepto cuando me mandan a la guardería. Eso es escuchar niños por todos lados.

― ¿Ha ido a la clínica para niños de Sakura-san?

―No, la guardería es donde llevan a los recién nacidos. Estoy segura que Tsunade-sama me mandará a la clínica hoy.

― ¿Y eso? ―Karin abrió los ojos de par en par mientras sorbía el café, notando que casi le contaba a Mitsuki las cosas.

―Oh, son etapas que uno quema como doctora, esta semana me tocan los niños ¡Tengo experiencia con ellos! ―lo señaló― ¡Te crié, pequeño engendro! ―Mitsuki rió.

Mitsuki le contó a Karin detalles de su misión mientras terminaban de desayunar. Al terminar, Karin recibió el plato de Mitsuki y se dirigió a la cocina a lavarlos para irse a trabajar.

Mitsuki se quedó mirando la habitación completamente vacía y notó, cerca de donde Karin estaba sentada una carpeta marrón. El mayor defecto del niño de ojos amarillos era su curiosidad, era demasiado curioso, así que tomó la carpeta y la abrió para leerla. Nunca se imaginó que era eso.

Karin se detuvo un tiempo para pensarla bien. Miró a la puerta de la cocina, como si pudiese ver a Mitsuki ¿Por qué dudaba si sería una buena madre cuando ella fue la que prácticamente crió sola a Mitsuki? ¿Por qué las dudas la acaparaban ahora? ¡Ella estaba entusiasmada cuando nació Sarada! Y después, cuando Mitsuki nació se sintió aún mejor ¿Por qué ahora, que por fin le daban el privilegio de ser madre, no se sentía preparada? ¿Será porque no quería traer a un niño a esta vida con las condiciones en las en que vivía? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió los pies descalzos de Mitsuki correr hacia la cocina y lanzársele a abrazarla por la espalda.

― ¡Felicidades, Onechan!

― ¿Qué? ―dijo Karin anonada, girándose y tomando al niño por los hombros separándola de ella― ¿De qué hablas?

―Leí que estabas embarazada―Karin abrió los ojos y luego miró con ira a Mitsuki.

― ¡Eres un chismoso! ―le dijo y le dio una bofetada. El niño, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se acarició la mejilla roja.

―Pero, Onechan…

― ¡¿Quién te dijo que metieras las narices en donde no te importa?! ―exclamó Karin saliendo de la cocina y dándose cuenta de la carpeta abierta, en donde estaba su primera ecografía y la prueba de embarazo positiva.

―Yo solo… Estaba feliz por ti…

― ¡Yo no estoy feliz! ¡No lo estoy, Mitsuki! ―recogió los papeles y los guardó en la carpeta―ya me voy al trabajo, sal de aquí―Mitsuki, aun sorprendido asintió. Estaba anonado, puesto que Karin, en los 8 años que pasó criándolo jamás lo había golpeado. Antes de cruzar la puerta, la kunoichi lo detuvo―y que nadie, ni siquiera Suigetsu, lo sepa―El niño asintió y salió. Karin se sintió profundamente mal. No le gustaba lastimar al niño, nunca le había tocado ni un solo pelo azul ¡Ni uno solo! ¿Por qué reaccionó de esa forma? Mitsuki la iba a odiar. Decidió que esa noche iba a encontrarlo y pedirle disculpas, su orgullo solo se acababa con él.

 ** _._**

Natsuki llegó a su casa y encontró a su madre preparando el desayuno. La mujer, estaba más delgada de lo normal y tenía las raíces del cabello grises.

―Tadaima―dijo la niña y la mujer se giró con los ojos brillantes.

―Oh cariño, has vuelto―dijo la mujer enseguida abrazando a su pequeña―Te prepararé un rico desayuno. Date una ducha.

―Primero iré a rezar―dijo Natsuki y su madre le sonrió con ternura y asintió. Llegó a un bonito salón en el cual había dos fotografías. Natsuki se arrodilló en medio de ambas y rezó, agradeciendo que ellos la hubiesen protegido desde el más allá. Luego abrió los ojos y se levantó para dirigirse y darse una ducha.

 ** _._**

Hikari entró a su departamento y como siempre, nadie lo recibía. Arrugó la nariz al sentir el fuerte olor a Sake proviniendo de la cocina y entró para notar, como siempre, a su padre totalmente borracho dormido en la silla. Se quitó la mochila y la dejó tirada a un lado, volvió a la cocina y revisó para ver si había comida, solo encontró un trozo de pan y fue lo que se metió a la boca. Revisó el dinero que había recibido de la misión y pensó en utilizarlo para comprar la comida. Subió a su habitación y escondió el dinero, si su padre lo encontraba, lo usaría para comprar más licor.

― ¡Hikari! ―escuchó en la cocina y puso los ojos en blanco― ¡Eh, enano! ¿Te comiste la última rebanada de pan?

― ¡Sí! ―exclamó el niño― ¡Tenía hambre y es lo único que había!

― ¿Cuánto ganaste en tu misión?

― ¡¿Es lo único que te importa?! ¡No te escuché preguntar si llegué completo! ―los pasos de su padre se escucharon avanzar hasta la habitación del niño, abrió la puerta― ¿Ya no tocas?

―Este departamento lo pagué yo, hago lo que quiera ¿Cuánto ganaste en la misión?

― ¡Eso no te importa!

― ¡Claro que me importa!

― ¡Es dinero que yo gano! ¿Dónde está mamá?

―Salió ¿A quién sabe dónde? ―Hikari puso los ojos en blanco y se quitó la chaqueta.

―Voy a bañarme ¿Podrías salir?

―No hasta que me des lo que te ganaste.

― ¡No te daré nada, trabaja tú! ― ¡PLAM! La bofetada se escuchó bastante y Hikari se acarició la mejilla enrojecida, le había dolido, pero no se lo iba a demostrar.

―Dame el dinero.

―No, lo usarás para comprar más licor y no te dejaré hacerlo ¡Mamá y yo somos los que trabajamos y tú estás aquí, tirado como una morsa sin querer trabajar! ―El hombre fue a golpear de nuevo al niño, pero éste lo esquivó y tomó un kunai apuntándolo, el hombre rio.

― ¿Enserio piensas matarme, enano? ―el niño miró con ojos verdes y furiosos a su padre y dejó caer la kunai. El hombre lo tomó del cabello y Hikari gimió de dolor―El dinero, ahora.

― ¡No! ―el hombre le dio otra bofetada.

―El dinero.

― ¡No! ¡Es para comprar comida! ―otra bofetada acompañado de un golpe en el estomago.

―El dinero…

― ¡Pudrete!

― ¡Ya basta! ―una mujer con el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes apareció en la puerta, tenía las manos marcadas de tanto trabajar. El hombre puso los ojos en blanco y dejó caer al niño. Y salió de la puerta apartando con brusquedad a la mujer. Ésta fue a auxiliar a su hijo, pero éste se levantó y se limpió.

―Estoy bien―dijo apartándose de su madre. Sacó el dinero de su escondite y se lo dio a ella. La mujer negó con la cabeza y le devolvió el dinero a su hijo.

―Es tuyo y no me vengas a insistir que me lo quede ¿Ok? ―ella le acarició el cabello―Te quiero ¿Lo sabes?

―Sí―le dio un beso en la mejilla al niño

― ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Natsuki?

―Claro, pero me bañaré primero―la mujer asintió y salió de la habitación. Hikari escondió su dinero y se metió al baño.

 ** _._**

Boruto llegó junto a su sensei hasta su casa, Hinata y Himawari estaban desayunando.

―Boruto, Konohamaru-kun―exclamó Hinata con una sonrisa haciéndolos pasar. Abrazó a su primogénito y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un poco más de desayuno.

― ¡Onichan! ―exclamó Himawari abrazando a su hermano mayor. Boruto abrazó a su hermana y se sentó en el comedor, Konohamaru lo acompañó. El pequeño rubio no entendía porque su sensei lo había acompañado al desayuno, pero no le importó mucho. Hinata no tardó en regresar con dos platos. Le brindó uno a cada uno. Boruto comenzó a contarles como les había ido en la misión y Hinata le sonreía cada vez.

Cuando terminó su relato, Konohamaru carraspeó.

―Hinata-san―le dijo―Solo quería informarle que habrá una reunión de su clan en horas de la tarde.

― ¿Oh? Eso es increíble, gracias por el aviso, Konohamaru-kun―dijo la ojiperla sonriéndole.

―Bueno, debería irme―se levantó, agradeció por el desayuno y se alejó.

―Que extraño está―dijo Boruto. Hinata sonrió, ya sabía de que se iba a hablar sobre la reunión.

―Sabia que esto pasaría―dijo con una sonrisa.

― ¿Pasar que?

―Deja que vayamos a la reunión y lo sabrás―Boruto solo se encogió de hombros y siguió desayunando.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

No tardaron en llegar a la aldea. Karui llevó a Temari enseguida al hospital mientras el equipo 10 se dirigía a la torre Hokage. Ahí se enteraron que los otros equipos ya habían llegado y entregaron su informe. Después Shikadai y Shikamaru se dirigieron al hospital a ver a Temari y el resto del equipo se dirigió a su casa.

En cuanto llegaron al hospital, una enfermera los dirigió.

―No se preocupen―les dijo―la señora Nara no estaba muy mal, la curación que la señora Akimichi le dio fue muy efectiva. Lo único que hicimos fue cortar los puntos y volver a hacerlos. No fue mucho.

―Ya puedo irme, eso me dijeron―escucharon detrás de una cortina, estaban en urgencias. Pasaron la cortina y vieron a Temari, acostada todavía en la camilla con una enfermera terminandole de vendar el vientre.

―Debe descansar, Temari-san.

―Puedo descansar en mi casa―miró a sus hombres y les sonrió, los ojos verdes brillándole― ¿Ves? Ya me vinieron a buscar―La enfermera colocó los ojos en blanco y ajustó el vendaje.

―dejeme traerle los medicamentos que el doctor le mandó.

―Agh, odio los medicamentos―la enfermera se fue.

― ¿Preocupado por mí, bebé llorón? ―dijo Temari con burla.

―La verdad no tanto.

―Sí, claro ¿Y eso que Naruto te dejó libre?

―Vine a buscarte y luego volveré.

―Vuelve enseguida, Shikadai me llevará a casa.

― ¿Por qué?

―Te interesará lo que lleva Karui, hablo enserio―notó la preocupación en los ojos de su espos, así que se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente a su problemática.

―Iré a casa temprano.

―Hueles a cigarrillo―Shikamaru tragó en seco, ya estaba en problemas.

 ** _._**

―No te creo―dijo Naruto enseguida cuando recibió el informe de Karui.

― ¿Eres tonto o te haces? ―dijo la morena.

―Es que ¡Es la arena! ¡Es el país con el cual tenemos más cercanía!

―No te estoy diciendo que Gaara mandó a propósito a seis ninjas a que mataran a su hermana ¿Estas escuchando lo loco que suena? Te estoy diciendo que podrían ser renegados que se le escaparon a Gaara―le puso la banda ninja en el escritorio y cruzó sus brazos en el pecho― ¿Estoy tan ciega para confundir el símbolo de la arena?

―No, no lo estás―dijo Naruto encogiéndose un poco, pueden que hubiesen pasado los años, pero le seguía teniendo un poco de miedo a la morena.

―Definitivamente hay que hablar con Gaara―dijo Shikamaru que acababa de entrar por la ventana.

― ¿Qué tanto escuchaste? ―preguntó Naruto

―Acabo de llegar.

―Gracias, Karui―Naruto le extendió a la kunoichi un sobre con su paga y ésta lo tomó.

―Nos vemos, Séptimo―y salió

― ¿Qué piensas? ―dijo Shikamaru.

―Definitivamente llamaré a Gaara. Primero la nube, luego la niebla ¿Ahora la arena? ¿De que trata esto?

―Lo mismo me pregunto yo.

 ** _._**

―Pensé que habías ido a casa―dijo Karui a su hija cuando al salir de la oficina del Hokage ésta la esperaba en la puerta.

―Te vi entrar por la ventana y decidí esperarte―Karui sonrió.

―Vale, vamos a casa.

―Muero de hambre, ojalá papá haya hecho desayuno.

―Papá se fue de misión.

― ¡¿Qué?! Noooo―se quejó ChouChou.

―No te preocupes, yo haré el desayuno.

―Mejor lo hago yo―dijo ChouChou sonriendo―No quiero intoxicarme.

― ¡Chou!

―Lo siento, mamá. Sabes que cocinas del asco.

―Bien… ―Ambas mujeres fueron hasta su casa.

 ** _._**

Inojin llegó a la florería y la encontró cerrada, por lo cual, asumió que sus padres aún estarían en casa. Caminando con tranquilidad se dirigió a su casa y abrió la puerta con sus llaves.

―Tadaima―dijo dejando sus zapatos en la puerta. El cabello rubio de su madre fue lo primero que vio.

― ¡Cariño! ―dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y enseguida abordó a su hijo en un abrazo―Me alegro que estés bien.

―Gracias mamá―dijo el rubio sonriendo.

―Ven, te prepararé el desayuno y me cuentas como te fue en la misión.

―Claro―Inojin se sentó en la mesa de la cocina mientras Ino preparaba el desayuno. El niño le contó todo y pudo notar molesta a su madre cuando le contó que ChouChou y él habían sido capturados, pero él pudo tranqulizarla. Ino lo miró con preocupación cuando lo contó lo sucedido con Temari y Karui, pero volvió a tranquilizarla.

―Como la misión fue un fracaso, no nos pagaron―se encogió de hombros.

―Lo importante es que no hubo desastres, si olvidamos que casi los asfixian, claro.

―Mirai-sensei dice que de los errores se aprende, eso es cierto.

―Muy cierto―Ino besó la frente de su hijo y le puso el plato en la mesa―ahora desayuna―Inojin sonrió.

―Sí señora.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Como si se hubiesen colocado de acuerdo, los niños se juntaron en el centro de comidas después del medio día. Todos, contando las experiencias en cadamisión.

―Mitsuki ¿Podemos hablar en privado? ―dijo ChouChou, el chico miró un poco extrañado a su compañera, pero asintió y se alejó de los otros chicos

― ¿Qué pasa, Chou? ―djo con una sonrisa, las mejillas ya las tenía pálidas, puesto que el golpe de Karin se había borrado.

―Te quería dar algo―dijo la morena y le extendió un papel. Mitsuki lo tomó con la ceja enarcada y miró, era una foto. El chico de cabello azul se colocó más pálido de lo que era: tenía en sus manos una foto de cuando era pequeño, Karin lo tenía cargado y Juugo y Suigetsu estaban a su lado. Miró a su compañera frunciendo el ceño, la tomó de la muñeca, la jaló hasta ocultarse en un callejón.

―Wow, Mitsuki. Si querías tener un momento de privacidad conmigo para confesarte lo hubieses dicho, no tenías que…

― ¡Shh! ―exclamó el niño colocando su mano cerca a la cabeza de la chica, ella estaba recostada a la pared―Chou ¿De donde sacaste esto?

―Del escondite de tu padre―dijo encogiéndose de hombros―Nuestra misión fue ahí.

― ¿Cómo sabes que es mi padre?

―Teníamos que revisar unos documentos de él y encontré esos. Tomé la foto sin que se diese cuenta.

―Tch… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

― ¿Perdón?

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres para que no digas algo? ―eso ofendió a la morena. La ofendió en verdad, porque ella no era del tipo que extorsionaba a los demás.

― ¡Eres un idiota! ―dijo y lo empujó, esta vez él quedó recostado a la pared y ChouChou puso su mano cerca a su cabeza―Mira, no sé porque no le has dicho a alguien de tus orígenes, pero no tenía la intención de decirle a alguien sobre esto ¡Mirai, Shikadai e Inojin no lo saben y estuvieron ahí! ¿Crees que te estaba dando la foto para mostrarte que yo sabía y que te iba a pedir algo para mantenerme callada? ¡Guardé la foto porque te ves tan feliz ahí y pensé que te gustaría tenerla de recuerdo! ―los ojos dorados de la morena brillaban con lágrimas de la ira―Sé que no te agrado, pero tampoco es para que pensaras que soy esa clase de persona―se separó― ¡Por Kami! ¡Tu padre estuvo apunto de matarme y yo solo intentaba hacer algo lindo por ti para que no pensaras que era una fastidiosa! ¡Eres un maldito idiota! ―Mitsuki se sentía como un idiota, en verdad, se sentía como el idiota más grande del planeta.

―Chou… Lo siento.

― ¡Métete tu lo siento por donde ya sabes! ¡Eres un imbécil! ―y salió con paso firme del callejón. Mitsuki fue a seguirla, pero la niña corrió lejos para juntarse con sus compañeros. Shikadai e Inojin lo asesinaron con la mirada y Mitsuki tragó ¿Ahora que haría?

 ** _Nota: Fiuuuu El capítulo má largo escrito en este fic ¡Pero tenía que recompensárselos! ¡Los tenía abandonados!_**

 ** _Bueno, como pudieron darse cuenta, estuve en una pequeña crisis por la salida del nuevo manga, la verdad, no me gustó y bueno ¡Gracias por su apoyo, chicos! ¡Por ustedes, y por mi, es que este fic seguirá! ¿Por qué por ustedes? Porque ustedes son los que lo leen, los que esperan cadavez a que yo actualice y me llenan el kokoro de alegría con sus reviews ¿Por qué por mi? Porque tengo tantas ideas de este fic ¡que dejarlo a un lado sería un crimen! Creánme cuando les digo que las cosas se pondrán muy buenas._**

 ** _Solo quería dar un pequeño aviso: Por fa, no odien a Karin por pegarle a Mitsuki, ella solo está confundida u.u Y Hasta el mismo Mitsuki lo entenderá._**

 ** _PD: EL toque MitsuCHou 7w7 Espero que les guste_**

 ** _PD2: Amo escribir un tipo de amistad entre Karui y Temari, siento que ellas se entenderían muy bien :3_**

 ** _PD3: Contestaré sus reviews en el este capítulo, es que me duele mucho la espalda de tanto permanecer en la compu._**

 ** _Espero sus reviews diciéndome que les pareció el capitulo_**

 ** _Besos a todos y gracias por su apoyo._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Respuestas a reviews:**_

 _ **Hati-chan: Oh Dios, volví y me fui nuevamente ¡Pero volví de nuevo! XD Y el drama... Eso es escencial aquí!**_

 _ **HiNaThItHa.16241: Ouw mi bella Karin u.u ¿Será que la llegada de Suigetsu la ayudará? ¡Sépalo en este o en el próximo capítulo! okno**_

 _ **wittzy92: Ouw no le diga loca a Karin u.u sólo está confundida... Pero muchas cosas se aclararán, todo está fríamente calculado.**_

 _ **Adriss: Aaaww linda ¡Gracias! Me alegra que mis historias te gusten... Las hago con mucho amor...**_

 _ **Dalila612: Me alegra tanto que te guste... Y sobre lo de otro bebé en Temari... Tienes razón, no es mala idea, me lo pensaré.**_

 _ **Hinarely: Gracias! Sí, obviamente no se parecerá en nada a la peli, en especial porque no me gustó ¡Pero para eso están los fics! XD**_

 _ **ariadnea14: Hola! sí... esos ataques... Pronto estaré enviando pistas, créanme...**_

 _ **CherryTheQueen15: ¡Hola, fiel seguidora! XD Gracias por decir eso... Me alegra que te guste :3**_

 _ **carlos trujillo: ¡Me alegra enserio que te guste! Sobre lo de prodigio... Yo no lo apoyo mucho...**_

 _ **Sakura De Uchiha: ¡He aquí la continuación!**_

 _ **Gracias por sus reviews! Me alientan, enserio.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Once._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Nota: Este fic fue planeado y empezado a escribir justo después de la salida del gaiden, mucho antes de la película, que el OS de Mitsuki y sobre todo, antes del manga de Boruto. Por lo cual, no se parecerá en nada, tal vez tome algunos personajes._**

 ** _Nota 2: Debo advertir que soy una romántica empedernida y también soy muy trágica. Esto es por lo que podría venir en posteriores capítulos._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Naruto llegó corriendo a su hogar acordándose de la reunión que el clan Hyuga llevaría a cabo, Hinata había llegado a la oficina a contarle. Su esposa lo esperaba con una tierna sonrisa, ella era tan paciente con él. Se cambió y salió pronto con su familia.

Las reuniones del clan Hyuga eran siempre formales, digno de un clan de esa calidad. El antiguo jefe estaba al fondo, junto a la actual. Hanabi les sonrió apenas entraron.

—Siento la tardanza, hermana —dijo Hinata haciendo una pequeña inclinación ante la líder del clan, la castaña le quitó importancia con la mano—. Buenas noches, padre —saludó Hinata y el hombre saludó a su primogénita con una inclinación de cabeza. La familia Uzumaki-Hyuga tomó lugar cerca a la jefa.

—Buenas noches —empezó Hanabi—. He organizado esta reunión para dar una gratificante noticia.

—Desde siempre —empezó a hablar Hiashi— el clan Hyuga mantenía un linaje puro debido al matrimonio entre mismos del clan, sin embargo, eso ha cambiado —dirigió su mirada hacía la familia de Naruto.

—Esta noche —siguió Hanabi casi fulminando a su padre con la mirada— es importante para mi dar a conocer mi compromiso con Konohamaru Sarutobi —ante la mención los presentes del clan aplaudieron y Konohamaru entró y se sentó al lado de su prometida—. Nuestra boda será en un mes, ambos lideraremos el clan Hyuga —más aplausos por parte de todos los integrantes del clan—. Eso es todo, pueden volver a sus hogares —todos los Hyuga se levantaron y se fueron yendo, no sin antes acercarse a felicitar a su líder y su prometido.

—Felicidades —dijo Hinata abrazando a su hermana, Naruto palmeó el hombro de Konohamaru con una sonrisa.

—Así que mi sensei será mi tío... —Boruto frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza— ¡Noooo! —Konohamaru y Hanabi rieron. El Sarutobi le dio un beso en la mejilla a su prometida.

—Quedé en cenar con la tía Kurenai y Mirai —La Hyuga le sonrió.

—Nos vemos —y vieron como se alejó.

—Papá no tomó la noticia de la mejor forma ¿Verdad? —preguntó Hinata

—¿Lo crees? Me quería desposar con uno de nuestros primos —la castaña negó con la cabeza—. Él debe aprender que no todo es como él diga, ya no es el líder del clan.

—Tenemos que comenzar los preparativos —dijo Hinata y Hanabi le sonrió.

—Ese es el cargo que te impondré. Hermana, me ayudarás a planear mi boda —Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermana.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kurenai abrió la puerta y le sonrió a Konohamaru.

—Konohamaru —la mujer lo abrazó—. Pasa, la cena está lista —Entró y antes de dirigirse al comedor, se quedó mirando las fotografías que habían en la sala. Sonrió cuando vio una de su tío Asuma y fue hasta el comedor.

Se sentó y entre los tres dieron las gracias por los alimentos.

—¿Qué querías contarnos, Konohamaru? —preguntó Kurenai mientras cortaba un trozo de carne.

—Bueno, ya Mirai lo sabe… —La mencionada apartó la mirada, aun no de acostumbraría al compromiso de su querido primo— Tía Kurenai, voy a casarme con Hanabi —Kurenai dejó caer su tenedor estrepitosamente y se levantó.

—¡Oh! ¡Konohamaru, felicidades! —fue a abrazar al muchacho, lo quería tanto—. Me alegro tanto por ti.

—Yo sigo creyendo que ella no es buena para ti, Konohamaru-nii —dijo Mirai revolviendo su cena —. Ella es manipuladora, grosera y muy presumida.

—¡Mirai! —exclamó Kurenai.

—Mirai, ya hablamos de esto —dijo Konohamaru—. No vas a dejar de ser mi primita por una esposa.

—Tch… —la adolescente miró hacia otro lado— Todos me dijeron lo mismo —dejó el tenedor en la mesa y se levantó—. Con permiso, iré a idear el entrenamiento que tendré con mi equipo mañana —y se alejó.

—No sé que es lo que pasa con esta niña —dijo Kurenai, Konohamaru le restó importancia con una sonrisa. Él sabía que Mirai estaría molesta, pero hablaría con ella.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Una semana después._

—Bueno, Karin —dijo la ginecóloga apartándole el aparato de ultrasonido del vientre a la kunoichi—. El bebé parece estar sano, debido a su tamaño y a los resultados de los exámenes, se sabe que el feto tiene 6 semanas de estación —la pelirroja asintió sentándose en na camilla—. Karin ¿Tu esposo ya lo sabe?

—Él no ha vuelto de misión.

—¿Y aun no te decides? —la Uzumaki se revolvió el cabello, para luego tapar su rostro con sus manos.

—No sé. No quiero traerlo a un hogar sin nada que darle, estoy segura que Suigetsu y yo tendremos que trabajar horas extras. Pero yo no puedo por mi estado y le tocará más a él. Y va a ser malo porque tendrá misiones mas peligrosas…

»Pero al mismo tiempo quiero tenerlo, pues siempre he querido ser madre… Estoy muy confundida.

—Karin… Lo máximo que puedes esperar para abortar es hasta que el feto tenga 12 semanas. Después de las 12 semanas, sería ilegal si abortas. Recuerda también que el padre también debería estar de acuerdo, porque sino estás obligada a tenerlo y cuando nazca se le entrega a tu esposo y no podrás verlo —tratando de aguantarse algunas lágrimas, Karin asintió y salió del consultorio. Apenas salió, la interceptaron Ino y Sakura, a esta última, ya podía notarsele un pequeño vientre crecido de casi cuatro meses de gestación.

—¿Qué te dijeron? —preguntó Ino, ésta era la única además de Sakura en estar enterada.

—Sano, seis semanas —se encogió de hombros—. Lo normal —la rubia y la pelirrosa se miraron y miraron a la Uzumaki.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Sakura al notar que Karin miraba a la salida, como si quisiera irse corriendo.

—Es mi día libre ¿No? Iré a Ichiraku —Ino soltó una risita.

—Los Uzumaki…

—Ven a mi casa a cenar —dijo Sakura—. No estás comiendo bien —Karin colocó los ojos en blanco y salio del hospital sin brindarle respuesta a la Uchiha.

—¿Por qué iba tan apresurada? —se preguntó Ino.

—Eh, Sakura —la mencionada se giró y enseguida entendió porqué Karin había salido corriendo.

—Suigetsu ¿Entraste por la puerta sur? —el albino asintió.

—¿No podía?

—No es eso.

—¿En donde está Karin?

—Acabó de irse —respondió Ino, era la primera vez que veía al esposo de la pelirroja—. Es su día libre.

—Me imagino que fue a Ichiraku, la seguiría sino necesitara que me revisaran… Aunque estoy bien —Las dos doctoras se dieron cuenta de los múltiples raspones del hombre y de su brazo vendado y en cabestrillo. Sakura soltó una risita.

—Camina, vamos a consultorio —Suigetsu la miró.

—No me vas a golpear ¿Verdad?

—No, ese asunto ya está saldado —Suigetsu suspiró.

—Bueno, confiaré en ti. Uchiha —se dirigieron hasta el consultorio de la mujer.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Se sentía una maldita cobarde ¿Por qué escapar de aquella forma? Sí, había sentido el chakra de Suigetsu acercarse y ella no había tenido aun el valor de enfrentarlo. Karin nunca había escapado de forma tan cobarde ¡Jamás! Siempre daba una pelea antes. Siguió su camino hasta que vio un cabello azul. Mitsuki la había evadido por una semana completa, ella no había podido acercarse a pedirle disculpas por haberlo golpeado. En verdad Karin se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, Mitsuki era su niño, ella lo había criado. Se acarició suavemente su vientre.

Había tomado una decisión definitiva.

Lo iba a tener.

Sin importar la discreción que le había prometido al peliazul, se le acercó.

—Mitsuki —lo tomó del brazo e hizo que la mirara.

—Karin… —Escuchar su nombre sin el sufijo "nee" con su voz era terriblemente doloroso.

—Cariño, disculpame por haberte golpeado… Enserio no lo quise hacer —el niño apartó su mirada.

—Karin… Recuerda, no me deben ver contigo —con el corazón en un puño, la Uzumaki lo soltó. Sin embargo, sintió un agradable calor cuando Mitsuki le sonrió—Esta noche iré a cenar a tu casa.

—Sí —dijo Karin sonriendole. Siempre, la sonrisa de Mitsuki iba a derrumbar cualquier muro que interpusiera.

Karin vio a Mitsuki alejarse, tenía razón, si el niño quería tener un futuro pacífico en la aldea no debían verlo con ella. Decidió entrar a Ichiraku con tal de evadir a Suigetsu durante todo el día.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Mitsuki era una persona que odiaba estar de pelea con la gente, y más, si era su culpa. Se sentía la peor persona del planeta por haber malinterpretado las acciones de ChouChou al entregarle la foto, ella simplemente quería verlo feliz.

Trató muchas veces de hablar con la morena a solas, pero esta siempre estaba o con Sarada o con alguno de su equipo, y cuando estaba sola lo evadía.

Esta vez, Mitsuki decidió llegar al fondo de esto y buscar a ChouChou en donde ella no pudiese evadirlo. Se dirigió a los terrenos del clan Akimichi

Apenas llegó a la casa de la familia principal, fue a tocar la puerta sino que escuchó un estruendo. La punta de una espada sobresalió la madera de la puerta. Con mucho temor, sabiendo que la madre de ChouChou practicaba con dichas espadas, tocó la puerta.

Una hermosa mujer de piel oscura y cabello rojo le abrió, y se lo quedó mirando.

—¿Sí? —dijo sacando la espada de donde había quedado clavada.

—Ka-Karui-san —dijo el chico—. ¿Se encuentra ChouChou? —la mujer enarcó una ceja.

—No ¿Para qué?

—Sarada me pidió el favor que le trajera algo —la mujer lo escrutó con esos penetrantes ojos dorados.

—Está en el bosque, cerca de acá —Mitsuki asintió y se alejó ante la dorada mirada de la Akimichi. Se adentró en el bosque de los terrenos del clan, y escuchó claramente la voz de la morena, sólo que no estaba sola.

—Chou-nee —era una voz infantil—. ¿Por qué prácticas más con la espada que los poderes del clan?

—No es eso, sino que casualmente cada vez que vienen estoy practicando con la espada.

—¿Nos puede enseñar, Chou-nee? —Mitsuki se asomó detrás de unos arboles para ver a ChouChou rodeada de dos niños y una niña, notablemente, por su físico, del clan Akimichi.

—No me creo capacitada para enseñar.

—¡Pero tu eres muy hábil, Chou-nee! —dijo la pequeña niña— ¡Estoy segura que ganarás fácilmente!

—¡Sí! —dijo un niño— Después de todo, tú tomaras el liderazgo del clan después de Chouji-sama.

—Oigan, hay un chico escondido detrás del árbol —Mitsuki no se había fijado que el otro niño lo había descubierto, por inercia, se ocultó tras el árbol.

—¿Mitsuki? —preguntó ChouChou acercandose donde se había escondido, Mitsuki salió ante la atenta mirada de todos.

—Hey, Chou ¿Podemos hablar?

—¡Chou-nee tiene novio! —exclamó la pequeña. Los dos muchachos se sonrojaron.

—¡No es mi novio! ¡Él está enamorado de mí! —exclamó la Akimichi.

—¡Yo no estoy enamorado de ti! —los infantes se sonrieron.

—Dejemos a Chou-nee con su novio —dijo otro pequeño y se alejaron dejando a los chicos solos.

—¿De que quieres hablar? —ChouChou se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla.

—Eres muy querida entre los de tu clan —la morena se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué quieres, chico desagradecido y grosero?

—Disculparme —ChouChou enarcó una ceja, Mitsuki carraspeó—. Fui muy grosero, pero no conocía tus intenciones y pensaba que querías chantajearme.

—Ya te lo dije, Mitsuki. No sé porque se lo ocultas a la gente, pero yo no soy lengua larga, ese es Inojin —el peliazul soltó una risita—. Ellos ni siquiera lo saben y estuvieron conmigo. Es algo personal tuyo y no lo revelaré —el niño sonrió.

—Gracias…

—¿Sabías que la pelirroja y en dientes de tiburón no están viviendo mas con tu padre? —Mitsuki miró extrañado a ChouChou.

—Sí, lo sé. Están viviendo aquí en la aldea.

—¿Enserio? No los he visto, el dientes de tiburón me cae muy bien.

—¿Cómo los conoces? —ChouChou recordó que nadie sabia sobre la aventura que habían tenido Sarada y ella hace casi seis meses. Así que se dispuso a hacerle un breve resumen al chico.

—¿Recuerdas la vez esa que Sarada y yo fuimos detrás del séptimo a llevarle el almuerzo —Mitsuki asintió—. Bueno, resulta que fuimos en verdad en búsqueda del padre de Sarada, nos salieron muchos problemas y capturaron a Sakura-san. Eso nos llevó a donde tu padre, el resto es historia —La morena miró a Mitsuki—. Estás feliz ¿Verdad?

—Sí…

—Eso es genial… —se quedaron callados un tiempo, nunca habían estado solos y no sabían que decirse. ChouChou se aclaró la garganta— Debo seguir entrenando…

—¿Entrenas para los exámenes? —ChouChou asintió— ¿No lo haces con tu equipo?

—Mirai dice que también debemos hacer las cosas por separado —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quieres que…?

—¡Chou! —la voz de Sarada irrumpió— ¡Agh! Mamá me obligó a asear la casa, por eso llegué tarde —la Uchiha salió de entre los árboles—, pero veo que ya me cambiaste… —se apoyó en el árbol notando como las pálidas mejillas de su amigo se coloreaban.

—Tengo que irme, nos vemos chicas —dijo Mitsuki y se perdió entre los árboles. Sarada enarcó una ceja y miró a ChouChou.

—No me mires así, Uchiha —dijo ChouChou tomando las espadas del suelo, se dio cuenta de los ojos brillantes de su amiga —. ¿Viniste a entrenar o a chismosear?

—Ya, vale. Lo siento —colocó sus manos en alto. Sacó unas kunai dispuesta a atacar.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hikari volvió a caer y golpearse en la cabeza, Metal tocó el suelo con delicadeza.

—Lo estás disfrutando ¿Verdad? —Metal solo rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Me pediste entrenamiento en Taijutsu, y eso hago —Hikari infló las mejillas y se sacudió la tierra de su cabello rubio.

—No he olvidado que también me pediste entrenamiento en Ninjutsu —Metal se sonrojó un poco.

—La verdad lo decía de broma, no tengo fluidez de chakra, sin eso no podré hacer Ninjutsu —el rubio se puso el dedo en la barbilla pensando.

—¿Por qué no vamos a la biblioteca? Natsuki debe estar ahí —empezó a andar, el Lee lo siguió.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer allá?

—Natsuki es una genio, estoy segura que ella sabrá solucionar tu caso.

—Mi caso no tiene solución —Hikari rió.

—No para nuestra compañera de equipo, esa niña es tan terca y no descansará hasta solucionarlo ¡Vas a ver! ¡Con nuestra ayuda vas a poder hacer Ninjutsu! —Metal solo pudo sonreír.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—El sharingan de los Uchiha podía hacerte caer en diferentes tipos de Genjutsu, todo depende del entrenamiento que le dé su portador —Natsuki pasó la página—. Cuando el sharingan se despierta, normalmente lo hace con una sola aspa, ésta, puede hacerte caer en un Genjutsu mínimo, algo fácil de notar y de salir.

»Si el portador entrena más su ojo, tiene la posibilidad de tener la segunda aspa, y así, obtener un mayor poder en su Genjutsu.

»Obtener la tercera aspa es un poco más complicado, requiere un fuerte y exigente entrenamiento, sin embargo, su Genjutsu es uno de los más duraderos —Y eso era todo lo que salía, había tratado de investigar más, porque su madre le había contado sobre un poder extra en los ojos de los Uchiha, un avance más que la tercera aspa.

—¿Qué lees? —Ante la voz de Hikari, Natsuki pegó un brinco y miró a sus compañeros con una mano en el pecho, tratando de calmar los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

—¡Idiotas! ¡Vaya susto me pegaron!

—¿Estás leyendo sobre el sharingan? —preguntó Metal.

—Sobre el Genjutsu del Sharingan, pues sé que tiene otras habilidades —los niños se sentaron frente a su compañera.

—Te tenemos un reto, Natsuki —dijo Hikari sonriendole a su amiga, la castaña enarcó una ceja y bajó el libro.

—Te escucho —Hikari señaló a Metal.

—Vamos a lograr que Lee haga Ninjutsu… Así sea algo pequeño, con unos hilos de chakra son suficientes.

—Investigaré, sigan entrenando y dejenme sola para concentrarme, les avisaré cuando tenga respuestas.

—Natsuki, no es necesario —la castaña le dio una linda sonrisa a Metal que lo hizo sonrojar un poco.

—Somos amigos, y eso es lo que hacemos —le tomó la mano—. Te ayudaremos, Metal.

»Es un juramento.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—¡Agh! —exclamó Boruto en cuanto el globo de agua estalló en su mano— Sensei ¿Es necesario esto?

—Así es como se inicia la practica del Rasengan —dijo Konohamaru entregándole otro globo con agua—. Cuando domines el globo, vendrá la pelota.

—¿Pero eso en que ayuda? —Boruto intentó canalizar su chakra en su mano, el globo volvió a explotarse para un lado.

—Primero, a expandir la esfera de chakra en tu mano, tienes que canalizarla en un punto y expandirla.

—¡Pero ya lo hemos intentado por varios días!

—A mi también me tomó mucho tiempo, cuando aprendes algo nuevo no te va a salir de la noche a la mañana —suspiró—. No quería hacerlo, porque quería que lo descubireras tú mismo, pero estás desesperado —el adulto hizo una posición de manos—. _Kagebushin no jutsu_ —un clon de sombra de Konohamaru apareció—. Te enseñaré como aprendimos Naruto y yo: el clon de sombra es lo principal —Boruto hizo imitó a su sensei. Konohamaru colocó su mano y el clon de sombra empezó a canalizar el chakra, expendiendolo por toda la esfera hasta crear el Rasengan—. Así de fácil —los azules ojos de Boruto brillaron—. Inténtalo con el globo —Boruto asintió y colocó el globo en su mano. Hizo lo mismo que su sensei y su clon también, después de dos intentos, logro mantener el globo con agua sin reventarse.

—¡Lo logré! —dijo Boruto con una sonrisa, Konohamaru rio y el entregó una pelota.

—Siguiente prueba, y aquí no sera tan fácil —pero Boruto estaba dispuesto a tomar cualquier prueba.

¡Debía ser el mejor y probárselo a su padre!

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Bien, ahora quédate quieto —Inojin miró atentamente el pergamino.

—¿Estás seguro que no te desmayarás? —preguntó Shikadai

—No —contestó el Yamanaka—. En el jutsu de destrucción de mentes yo permanezco en mi cuerpo.

—Ese jutsu era el predilecto de tu abuelo ¿Verdad? —Inojin asintió.

—Choza-sama me dijo donde estaba el pergamino.

—Inojin ¿Crees que lleguemos a ser un buen InoShikaCho, tal y como lo fueron nuestros padres y nuestros abuelos?

—No sé, la verdad no sé. Tenemos que intentar serlo, Shika.

—Lo sé —dijo Shikadai pasándose las manos por la cara—. Y es una flojera entrenar ¿Pero que más toca? Empieza, Inojin —el niño señaló a su compañero haciendo un sello.

—¡Jutsu destrucción de mentes! —Shikadai se quedó quieto e Inojin se supo dentro de la mente del Nara, le dio ordenes sencillas y al sentirse agotado, salió de la mente de su amigo. Shikadai se sostuvo la cabeza y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, Inojin, completamente agotado lo acompañó.

Ambos se sentaron, a Shikadai aún le dolía la cabeza.

—¿El objetivo principal del jutsu es dejarte con un severo dolor de cabeza? —Inojin rió ante los dicho por el pelinegro.

—No, el objetivo es controlar tus actos.

—Era una pregunta retórica, Inojin. No la debías contestar —rieron.

—¿Buscamos a Chou para almorzar? —Shikadai asintió y se tiró en el césped.

—Primero me debes una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza —Inojin volvió a reír.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Después de que le curaran el brazo, salió den hospital para buscar a Karin. Al menos podría almorzar con ella. Fue fácil encontrarla, sabía que estaría en Ichiraku, pero le pareció sumamente extraño verla menear el Ramen como si éste no tuviese importancia. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, ante el movimiento, Karin dio un brinco.

—Suigetsu, me sorprendiste —Suigetsu enarcó una ceja.

—¿Te sorprendí? —la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y volvió a revolver su ramen.

—No estaba pendiente —Suigetsu hizo una señal pidiendo una taza y miró a su esposa, la notó perdida.

—¿Te pasa algo, zanahoria? —la mujer negó con la cabeza.

—No me pasa nada, simplemente no amanecí de buenos ánimos —Suigetsu soltó una risita y puso su mano en la espalda de su mujer—. No, cara de pez. Ni para eso tengo ánimos.

—Oh, vamos… En casa podrían darte —ella lo amenazó con la mirada y él se encogió de hombros y la soltó.

—¿Cómo te fue en la misión?

—Bien, salí solo un poco herido y llegué al hospital, pero no te encontré.

—Hoy tenía el día libre. Mitsuki llegará a cenar hoy a casa.

—¡Bien! Me pagaron bastante bien.

—Sui… —suspiró Karin— Yo, tengo algo importante que decir…

—¿Es lo que te tiene así?

—Algo…

—Pues habla porque me tienes nervioso —Karin soltó una risita y suspiró, abrió la boca para hablar y el temor la invadió. El miedo al rechazo la sobrepasó y sintió un temblor en su cuerpo. Temía, claro que lo hacía ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Por qué temer a que el idiota de Suigetsu la rechazara? Karin era una mujer que pasó la mayor parte de su pasado sola, abandonada a su suerte e incluso, en TAKA también fue abandonada. Ella se había hecho dependiente a Suigetsu sentimentalmente, temía estar sola nuevamente.

No sabia como dar la noticia, esa noticia que les estaba dando un giro a sus vidas.

—Naruto usará sus contactos para que podamos comprar las cosas a menor precio… Podremos llenar pronto la casa —mentira, Naruto no le había dicho nada, iba a tener que convencerlo.

—¿Era eso? —Karin asintió con una sonrisa— ¡Pensé que era algo malo! —Karin soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Malo ¿Qué te parecería malo? —Suigetsu recibió su ramen y comenzó a comerlo.

—No sé —dijo con la boca llena, la Uzumaki le palmeó el pecho regañándolo—. Pensé que sería algo malo: Que nos quitarían el departamento, que te iban a botar del hospital, que tenías una enfermedad… _Que estabas embarazada…_

—¿Qué? —la garganta se le secó.

—¿Qué de que?

—¿Que dijiste al final?

—Que tenías una enfermedad ¿Estas escuchando cosas? —otra risita nerviosa por parte de la Uzumaki.

—Sí, eso creo —el albino siguió comiendo, Karin solo se dispuso a observarlo, esperaba que Mitsuki no soltara algo esa noche.

No estaba preparada.

Esa noche no diría nada.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Tu ida a Konoha será mañana —dijo Gaara a Kankuro, habían pospuesto esa ida ya una semana, querían asegurarse de la salud de Temari—. Naruto nos dijo que Karui le dijo que no habían alcanzado a recoger ningún cuerpo, pero tienen una banda ninja; asegurate que sea una real de aquí. De pronto, los bandidos falsificaron unas para hacer disputas entre aldeas —Kankuro asintió y fue a dejar la oficina cuando la ventana se abrió de golpe.

—¡Kazekage! —exclamó el ninja que estaba en la ventana— ¡Tiene que venir, es urgente! —y volvió a irse. Los hermanos de la arena no dudaron, se lanzaron detrás del shinobi. Los guió al hospital y entraron casi corriendo.

—Kazekage —dijo uno de los doctores, la preocupación se denotaba en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Gaara con su habitual paciencia.

—Kazekage, han llegado unos ninjas de una misión, dos de ellos gravemente heridos, uno de ellos consciente y fue el qie pidió que usted viniera.

—Llévame ante él —el doctor asintió y guió al Kazekage y a su asistente a una habitación de observación. Un shinobi de unos 30 años estaba sentado con un brazo enyesado, sonrió apenas vio al Kazekage.

—Señor Kazekage, es un honor verlo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —la mirada se le ensombreció al shinobi.

—Kazekage, la misión fue un éxito, sin embargo, al final tuvimos en inconveniente de ser atacados.

—¿Atacados? —el ninja tomó su bolsa y con su solo brazo sacó lo que parecía una banda ninja.

—Los matamos y uno escapó. Al parecer —le extendió la banda, un símbolo muy conocido brillaba en su placa— un ninja de la hoja.

 ** _._**

 ** _Nota: Oh santo Dios! Nada es excusa para una ausencia de 6 meses! Me siento la peor persona del planeta y la más irresponsable! La verdad lo siento tanto ¡Lo juro!_**

 ** _Aquí les traigo un capítulo larguito para recompensar esa enorme perdida._**

 ** _Siendoles sincera, la universidad, el trabajo, la decepción un poco a la serie, todo eso a sido influencia para ausentarme tanto… Adoro Naruto, pero siéndoles sincera me está decepcionando un poquitín…_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el cap… Como pueden ver, las cosas se ponen cada vez más ardientes! Cada vez más intensas…_**

 ** _Me gusta el drama para Karin y Suigetsu, ya que siento que su relación sería un poco complicada. Sobre el miedo de ella de no ser abandonada me parece algo cierto, pues como hemos visto la pobre siempre es tirada de lado, así que una dependencia emocional hacia su pareja es muy factible._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado! Y espero que no se decepcionen :3 :3_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo Doce**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nota: Este fic fue planeado y empezado a escribir justo después de la salida del gaiden, mucho antes de la película, que el OS de Mitsuki y sobre todo, antes del manga de Boruto. Por lo cual, no se parecerá en nada, tal vez tome algunos personajes.**_

 _ **Nota 2: Debo advertir que soy una romántica empedernida y también soy muy trágica. Esto es por lo que podría venir en posteriores capítulos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Por suerte, en los dos días que tardó en llegar no tuvo inconvenientes, no hubo ataques ni nada.

Apenas arribó en la tarde en la entrada de la aldea y mostró el pergamino de permiso a los guardias, corrió hacia la torre hokage.

—¡Kankuro! No te esperábamos hasta mañana —comentó Naruto con sorpresa al ver al ninja de la arena. Shikamaru fue el primero en notar la preocupación en el rostro de su cuñado.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Nos atacaron —Naruto se levantó de su asiento frunciendo las cejas ¿Ahora atacan a la arena?

—¿Tenían bandas? —Kankuro asintió— ¿De donde?

—De aquí —El Hokage y su mano derecha se miraron preocupados.

—Esto está llegando demasiado lejos —dijo Naruto.

—¿Qué tenian pensado? —preguntó Kankuro.

—Pensamos que era un ataque a la hoja, pero nos damos cuenta que es alguien que quiere dañar las alianzas enviando atacantes disfrazados. No hay ningún renegado aquí.

—¿Llamamos rastreadores? —preguntó Shikamaru, a lo que Naruto asintió.

—Llama a Hana Inuzuka y a Hanabi Hyuga —ordenó Naruto.

Tan sólo minutos después, las dos líderes estaban en la oficina Hokage.

—Buenas tardes, Séptimo —le dijo Hana, siempre le había parecido gracioso tratarlo con tanto respeto, cuando ella lo vio crecer y hacer travesuras con su hermano menor.

—Hana, Hanabi —las saludó el séptimo—. Las solicito aquí porque tengo una misión —Hanabi enseguida compuso una mueca ¡Se iba a casar pronto!—. Pero no es necesario que vayan ustedes si no quieren. Tienen que escoger a tres de sus mejores rastreadores, sean Chunnin o Jonin. Cuando estén aquí, les daré las instrucciones completas.

 _ **.**_

—Quedarás a cargo —dijo Hana, Tamaki se sonrojó.

—Pero Hana…

—Eres la esposa de Kiba, cuando la líder del clan se va, su marido queda a cargo. Pero Rick va conmigo, así que queda a cargo mi hermano, pero Kiba aun no llega de su misión —cerró su mochila y la cargó en su hombro—. Así que la esposa de él queda a cargo.

—¡Mami! —los gemelos entraron en la habitación y abrazaron a su madre. Hana les besó en la frente.

—Cuidense, sus tíos los cuidarán, así que empaquen para que se vayan a su casa —No era la primera vez que Tamaki se quedaba al cuidado de sus sobrinos, al contrario, era muy a menudo—. También te dejo la veterinaria. Confío en ti, Tamaki —le besó la mejilla, y salió. Los tres salieron detrás. Los niños abrazaron a su padre, un hombre corpulento con marcas en sus mejillas, era un primo lejano de Hana que terminó por convertirse en su marido. La pareja salió, Hana con los hermanos Haimaru al lado de ella, y Rick con su perro a su lado, el cual supo Tamaki, no sólo por su parecido, que era uno de los hermanos mayores de Akamaru, los de las primeras camadas. En la puerta de los terrenos del clan los esperaba Tsume, quien al parecer, nunca se retiraría, Kuromaru estaba a su lado, anciano, pero aun fuerte. La mujer se había despedido de sus nietos y nuera minutos atrás. Tamaki suspiró y miró a sus sobrinos.

—Empaquen sus cosas —les ordenó—, nos vamos a casa —los niños asintieron y entraron. Minutos después, ya tenían sus mochilas a su espalda. Dos cachorros blancos salieron detrás de ellos, Tamaki cerró la puerta de la casa principal y se dirigió a su casa. Cuando abrió la puerta, un gran perro blanco la tumbó en el suelo. Los cachorros revolotearon alrededor de su padre.

—Oye, oye ¡Yo debía saludarla primero! —Kiba ayudó a su mujer a levantarse, Tamaki soltó una risita. Se limpió la cara y besó a Kiba en los labios.

—Gracias a Kami, no tengo que liderar el clan —Kiba la miró extrañada, la mujer le señaló con la mirada a los niños y Kiba entendió.

—¿Nos toca cuidar a los enanos? —dijo burlándose, era su forma cariñosa de tratar a sus sobrinos— ¡Vamos a lanzarlos al bosque!

—¡Tío! —exclamó Shita, su hermano se lanzó enseguida al hombre riendo. Tamaki sonrió, siempre la pasaban bien con los niños.

 _ **.**_

Cuando los seis ninjas hubieron partido, el Hokage, su mano derecha y el ninja de la arena se miraron.

—¿No deberías ir al hospital? —dijo Shikamaru a su cuñado.

—No estoy herido, solo cansado —respondió Kankuro—. Además, vengo a ver como sigue Temari.

—la otra semana le quitan los puntos—el ninja asintió.

—Naruto, no entiendo ¿Qué les ordenaste hacer?

—Van a complementar la investigación de Sasuke.

 _ **.**_

 _Finales de mayo. 2 semanas antes de la primera etapa de los exámenes Chunnin._

—¡Ten más cuidado! —le gritó Karui a su hija cuando ésta apuntó mal y casi le clava una espada en la cara—. La vista es lo primordial aquí —se acercó a ChouChou y le colocó el mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—, así que entrenarás sin cabello en la cara.

—Pero me siento más cómoda con el mechón… —replicó la Akimichi más joven.

—Sí, pero pierdes visibilidad. No quería contártelo, pero lo haré: Killer bee-sensei va a venir a entrenarte —los ojos dorados de ChouChou brillaron.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, le pedí el favor que te viniera a entrenar con el arte de las 7 espadas y aceptó… Aunque esté anciano sigue siendo un gran shinnobi —ChouChou gritó de la emoción, ella conocía al ex maestro de su madre y siempre le habían contado muchas historias de él. Si él la venia a entrenar, tendría las muchas de ganar.

—¿En cuanto está aquí?

—Mañana, salio de la aldea hace varios días hacia acá… Ahora tomemonos un descanso y preparemos algo de comer —la mujer se estiró, llevaban horas entrenando—, tu padre viene hoy.

—Yo cocino, mamá. Después iré a comer con Sarada —se adelantó ChouChou a entrar, y Karui puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Pero que sea algo bueno! —exclamó entrando detrás de su hija.

 _ **.**_

—El asunto es este —Karin le entregó la carpeta con papeles que llevaba meses preparando, Naruto las ojeó—, el clan Uzumaki está disuelto, ahora es solo un apellido vacío.

—¿Entonces quieres hacer que resurja?

—¡Exacto! —la pelirroja sonrió de lado y se acomodó los lentes— Pretendo volver a traer a la vida al clan, enseñar las cosas necesarias para éste, tener un terreno en la aldea, resurgir las costumbres ¡Todo! Naruto, no te imaginas todo lo que he leído sobre el clan.

—¿Y tú serías la líder? —Karin enarcó una ceja y se colocó una mano en la cintura.

—Obviamente, la idea de que el clan vuelva es mía, además, soy la única Uzumaki que queda que conoce los secretos del clan. Pero no puedo hacer un clan sola, necesito los integrantes a los que voy a enseñar. Aquí mi segunda propuesta —El hokage miró a la mujer—. Me gustaría que tu familia fuera los primeros integrantes aparte de la familia principal. Tu hija tiene mucho potencial con el Byakugan que puede servirle con las técnicas del clan…

—¡Eso sería genial! —dijo Naruto con los ojos brillando, sin embargo, por un carraspeo de Shikamaru, tuvo que volver a asumir su formalidad— Digo, sería genial, Karin, le contaré a Hinata esta noche. Además, el consejo tiene que aprobar esto.

—¿No lo apruebas tú?

—No, lo hace el consejo ¿Sabes que símbolo colocar? —Karin se volvió a subir los lentes.

—El símbolo que poseen todos los ninjas de la hoja en el chaleco es el mismo del clan. No se puede cambiar porque el remolino rojo tiene mucho significado.

—¿Entonces dejarás ese símbolo? —Karin se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien, programaré una reunión con el consejo para hablar del tema, y luego para que tú les cuentes todo. Es posible que te pidan evidencias, pergaminos con los sellos, la historia del clan. Karin, reconstruir un clan no es tan fácil como parece.

—Entonces necesito otro favor, dame un permiso para ir a buscar más pergaminos en los escondites del clan. Tengo un mapa en donde me los ubican.

—No estoy seguro, Karin… ¿Tú no estás embarazada?

—Sí ¿Y que?

—Las kunoichis en estado de embarazo no salen de misión.

—¡Esta no es una misión cualquiera! —Naruto miró a su consejero.

—Karin —dijo Shikamaru—, ha habido múltiples ataques, y es muy peligroso que vayas tu sola.

—Puedo ir con alguien más.

—No hay fines lucrativos aquí, no podemos encomendar a un ninja si no le vamos a pagar —Karin puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Puedo pedirle el favor a alguno que me acompañe! Algún ninja que no esté en servicio. Sakura…

—Sakura-chan está embarazada también —dijo Naruto.

—Ino…

—Ino está trabajando en el departamento de investigación, la necesitamos aquí.

—¡Tenten! —el hokage y su consejero se miraron.

—Si logras convencer a Tenten que te acompañe, entonces sí —Karin sonrió.

—¡Gracias! Iré a decirle enseguida —y salió apresurada de la oficina. Naruto miró a Shikamaru.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Es una gran idea —dijo el Nara—. Restablecer un clan perdido, uno tan poderoso como el Uzumaki crearía una gran ventaja para la aldea. Deberías ir a hablar con el consejo, sabes que demoran mucho para tomar una decisión y Karin se mostraba emocionada.

—Tienes razón.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kiba frunció el ceño cuando volvió de llevar a sus sobrinos a la academia, y notó que lo habían dejado din lugar, Tamaki soltó una risita acariciando a Akamaru en la cabeza que estaba sobre ella.

—Me quieren más a mí —la gata de ella estaba en la almohada de Kiba, definitivamente lo habían excluido de su propia cama.

—¡Oye! Hoy puedo dormir hasta tarde ¿Y pretendes robarme el lugar? —gruñó Kiba a su perro, éste solamente soltó un pequeño ladrido y se apoyó más en la mujer.

—Desde que llegaste está más cariñoso que de costumbre ¿Verdad, Akamaru? —le rascó detrás de las orejas haciendo que el animal moviera el rabo con alegría.

—Te extrañaba ¡Y yo también! —El Inuzuka rodó al perro— ¡Oye! Ella es mía, no tuya —Tamaki soltó una risita y tomó la mano de Kiba.

—Déjalo, cariño ¿Por qué no preparas el desayuno, o almuerzo y luego nos damos un baño juntos? —el Inuzuka miró los marrones de su esposa y asintió.

—Bien —Tamaki le sonrió y lo vio alejarse. Miró a Akamaru apoyado en su estómago y le acarició las orejas con cariño.

—¿Por qué estas tan cariñoso? —le preguntó al animal cómo si éste pudiese responderle. Luego, cuando el perro se acurrucó más a ella, recordó algo que le había dicho Tsume.

" _Cuando yo estaba embarazada, Kuromaru era muy protector conmigo. Ellos como que sienten al bebé primero que uno, él fue el que me dijo que me hiciera las pruebas, que sentía a alguien más en mí"_

Sorprendida, con los ojos húmedos ante aquel pequeño brillo de esperanza que la atención que el perro le daba, se tocó el vientre.

—¿Será? —su corazón latía a mil. No era la primera vez que tenía una esperanza de estar embarazada, sino que las veces anteriores tuvo los síntomas, y ahora no los tenía ¿Pero que perdía con esto?— ¡Kiba! —el shinnobi entró corriendo a la habitación.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Acompañame al hospital!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Estás embarazada, mamá. No puedes entrenar —Sarada lanzó una shuriken a la diana dando en el centro. Sakura suspiró como una niña y apoyó su cabeza en su mano. Tenia el día libre y quería entrenar con Sarada, pero como lo esperaba, su hija se negó debido a su estado.

—No planeo enseñarte para pelear —intentó nuevamente—, sino, algunas técnicas sencillas de curación. Los exámenes chunnin pueden ser peligrosos —su hija la miró con los ojos brillando, Sakura sabía que el tema de sanación le gustaba mucho a su hija.

—Has ganado, mamá —la pelirrosa rió—. Pero lo haremos después de almuerzo, quedé en salir con ChouChou —Sakura enarcó una ceja.

—¿Se puede saber quien te dio permiso? —la pelinegra se sonrojó.

—¡Mami! —Sakura soltó una risita.

—Vaya, como la señorita tiene planes yo también los tendré. También tengo amigas —Sarada rió—. Vete con Chou antes de que te deje sin comida —la niña besó la mejilla de su madre y se fue enseguida. Sakura respondió el mensaje de Ino afirmando su asistencia para almorzar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó, Tenten levantó la mirada del estante. La pelirroja, la cual se acomodó los lentes cuando se acercó a a la castaña le sonrió.

—Hola, Karin ¿Te llegó el mensaje de Ino?

—Sí ¿Irás?

—Si no lo hago no me la quitaré de encima —soltó una risita—. Me gusta como ella siempre quiere unirnos, es lindo de su parte.

—Tenten ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —su relación con las otras chicas se había fortalecido con el paso de las semanas.

—Dime —le hizo señal para ir saliendo de la tienda.

—Resulta que necesito ir a los escondites del clan Uzumaki a buscar más pergaminos, ya sabes, es posible que el consejo me los pida como evidencia para resurgimiento del clan —Ella les había contado solo a Ino, Sakura y Tenten sobre la idea de traer su clan a la vida.

—¿No te dejan ir sola? —preguntó cerrando la puerta de su tienda.

—No me dejan, dicen que los ataques han aumentado —Aun ninguna aparte de Sakura e Ino sabia de su embarazo.

—¿Y Suigetsu? —empezaron a caminar hacia el restaurante.

—Es un ninja activo, y ellos no pueden ir a una misión sin fines lucrativos ¿Por qué buscas tantas excusas?

—Tengo una tienda, Karin.

—Tienes un hijo que la puede atender, Tenten —la castaña suspiró, tenia años que no salía de la aldea.

—Bien, pero me debes una, pelirroja —Karin le sonrió.

—Hablaré con el séptimo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando Shizune les dijo el resultado, la pareja no pudo hacer más nada que mirarse. El ladrido de Akamaru en la ventana los hizo reaccionar. Tamaki se cubrió la boca con las manos ahogando un grito.

—Felicidades —les dijo Shizune sonriéndoles. Kiba suspiró y se echó a reír, su esposa solo lo miró. Luego, la levantó en brazos y la hizo girar, ambos riendo.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Kiba, totalmente feliz. Cuando dejó a Tamaki en el suelo de nuevo, Shizune prosiguió con una sonrisa.

—Te prepararé las citas, Tamaki. Deberás seguir una dieta, puesto que estás baja de peso y puede ser peligroso para el embarazo. Al parecer solo estas en tus primeras semanas.

—Oh, Kami —Tamaki aún estaba que lloraba, estaba sumamente feliz. Recibió la hoja con los medicamentos y la dieta que debía realizar y salieron.

—Vamos a almorzar afuera —le dijo Kiba, tomó a Tamaki de la cintura y la besó. La castaña se sumergió en aquel beso.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Al salir a la terraza de la casa de la familia principal, Hinata le contestó de manera positiva al mensaje de Ino. Hanabi estaba sentada en el suelo mirando una pelea, a Hinata le sorprendió notar que la que peleaba era Himawari. Se sentó junto a su hermana.

—Ella me dijo que no quería ser ninja —dijo a modo de saludo, Hanabi la miró y le sonrió.

—Me vio entrenar y dijo que quería intentarlo —volvio a mirar a la niña— ¡Hima! ¡Los puntos de chakra! Debes mirar a esos puntos y concentrarse en ellos para darle el golpe preciso —instruyó. La niña miró a su tía y asintió, desactivó su byakugan y le sonrió a su madre cuando la vio.

—¡Mira, mami! ¡Estoy entrenando! —Hinata le sonrió a su hija y le brindó apoyo.

—Es muy hábil —dijo Hanabi—. ¡Ya descansa, Hima! —la niña asintió y el hombre con quien entrenaba se tiró en el suelo a descansar, provocando una risita en Himawari.

La niña se acercó a su madre y le abrazó.

—Quiero ir a la academia, mami ¡Me gusta esto!

—Muy bien, hablaré con papá —Himawari le dio una gran sonrisa—. Despidete, vamos a almorzar —Himawari le hizo una reverencia de respeto a su tía y ésta se la respondió. Hinata le hizo también una reverencia a su hermana, tomó la mano de su hija y salieron de los territorios del clan.

 _ **.**_

—Aun duele un poco, pero al menos ya me quitaron los puntos —dijo Temari.

—Fue una cortada muy fea —dijo Sakura tomando de su té—, si Karui no te hubiese hecho esa suturación improvisada, se hubiese infectado y hubiese sido peor.

—Me tuvieron internada una semana en el hospital, fue un infierno.

—¿Cómo no? Si te pusiste de terca a entrenar y se te soltaron los puntos —Sakura y Temari miraron a Karui que acababa de llegar con Ino.

—Y eso que no la tuviste que escuchar sus gritos, quería sacarla de a patadas de ahí —dijo Ino tomando asiento al lado de Sakura, Karui tomó asiento al lado de Temari.

—Vaya que me lo imagino —dijo Karui y le sonrió a la rubia que la asesinó con la mirada.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Tenten, les sorprendió un poco el verla acompañada de Karin. Las mujeres se sentaron frente a Temari y Karui.

Pidieron cada una su comida antes de que Hinata llegara junto a Hima. La mujer pidió también algo para comer y para su hija.

—¿A veces no creen que los chicos tienen demasiada libertad? —Preguntó Ino comiendo de su ensalada— QUiero decir, hoy Inojin ni me pidió permiso, solamente me dijo: Madre, voy a salir a comer con los chicos y se fue.

—Bueno, nosotros cuando éramos jóvenes también lo hacíamos, Ino —Le explicó Sakura—. Ellos hacen su propio dinero, tienen un poco de libertad.

—¿Esa es Tamaki? —Preguntó Tenten, y llamó la atención de la castaña con la mano. La Inuzuka les sonrió, y le dijo algo a Kiba para después acercarse a ellas. Estaba que resplandecía, se notaba muy feliz.

—¿Qué pasó, Tamaki? Te ves muy contenta —Dijo Sakura. La castaña tenía un brillo en los ojos oscuros.

—Shizune lo confirmó —Les dijo y se puso las manos en el vientre— ¡Estoy embarazada! —Todas se alegraron, pues sabían que ese era el deseo de Tamaki, ella siempre quiso tener un bebé con Kiba, y ahora, por fin lo tenía. La abrazaron y le tocaron el vientre, felices por ella. Hasta que la mujer decidió volver con su esposo y sus sobrinos que los había dejado apartados, mientras iba a saludar a sus amigas.

Siguieron comiendo, hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que el teléfono de Temari sonó mostrándole un mensaje.

—Ino, Karui, después de esto, tenemos que ir a la torre Hokage —Informó, Ino enarcó una ceja.

—Vaya, pensé que me mantendría pegada al departamento de investigación.

—Si se van de misión y necesitan comprar armas, haganlo hoy —Informó Tenten—, Karin y yo saldremos de misión mañana —Tanto Sakura e Ino, que sabían del estado de Karin, miraron con una ceja enarcada a la pelirroja que comía con gusto su ramen, ignorándolas por completo.

No dijeron nada el asunto, simplemente siguieron comiendo, y cuando terminaron, cada una se fue por su lado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Las tres Kunoichis caminaron con tranquilidad hasta la torre Hokage, la paz en la aldea y en todo el mundo ninja, la tranquilidad inundaba todo el ambiente.

Tristemente, aquella paz se iba derrumbando poco a poco.

Entraron por la puerta principal, como pocos ninjas solían hacerlo. Adentro, las tres kunoichis notaron los ceños fruncidos del Hokage y su consejero, y a una mujer de su edad junto a ellos. Reconocieron enseguida la mujer como la actual maestra de las kunoichis. No tenían que pensarla mucho para saber a qué misión iban.

—Misión de espionaje —Dijo Ino con una sonrisa ladeada ?Hace tiempo que no tenía una! Pues era poco probable que pidieran a una kunoichi mayor.

—Tienes razón, mi querida Ino —dijo la mujer. Temari le sonrió a su marido, y éste, puso los ojos en blanco—. La misión se llevará a cabo dentro de unas semanas, pero tenemos que avisarles con tiempo —Se acercó a ellas y las inspeccionó—. Una pelirroja y dos rubias —Karui gruñó, odiaba que la miraran como si fuese ganado. La maestra las observó por detrás y palmeó el trasero de Ino que se sobresaltó.

—¡Oiga!

—Buen cuerpo para tener más de 30 —Se puso al lado de ellas y asintió mirando al Hokage—. Ellas están bien.

—La misión es dentro de un meses, pero deben salir después de los exámenes hacia el castillo de Daimyu, para prepararse —Les explicó Naruto.

—Pueden irse, les daremos más información sobre la misión en el transcurso de la semana.

Las mujeres asintieron y salieron de la oficina, Temari, antes de cruzar la puerta miró a Shikamaru, que no dejaba de mirarla. Una sonrisa tranquilizante de su mujer lo calmó.

—Esto es un desastre —Dijo Karui, las tres caminaban rumbo a su casa.

—No me parece un desastre —Le dijo Ino— ¿Sabes hace cuanto no hacía una de estas misiones? ¡Llegué a pensar que me tomaban por vieja!

—¿Sabes cómo vas a decirle a Sai?

—Oh… No lo había pensado —Temari soltó una risita, las otras dos la miraron.

—Ellos saben que es nuestro trabajo, no podemos negarnos.

—Claro, para ti es fácil porque Shikamaru estaba ahí mismo ¿Acaso no viste la cara que tenía?

—Pues sí… Pero ellos saben que es nuestro trabajo —Cuando llegaron a donde los caminos de las tres se dividían, se fueron por su lado. Karui, fue a seguir con su entrenamiento, así como Temari, Ino fue a atender la florería que había dejado algo abandonada desde el mediodía.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Entonces te vas de misión mañana? —Le preguntó Suigetsu repartiendo besos por su espalda. Karin sintió un escalofrío ante el erotismo que destilaba la acción.

—Sí… —Susurró girándose en la cama. Al menos ya habían comprado una y no tenía que dormir en el suelo—. Aunque técnicamente no es una misión, voy a ir a los escondites a buscar más pergaminos. Suigetsu apoyó sus brazos sobre el estómago de la pelirroja, Karin se puso un poco nerviosa.

—Sigo diciendo que resurgir el clan Hozuki es mejor —Ella soltó una risita y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Cual es el apellido con mayor peso? ¿Eh? ¿Señor Uzumaki? —Suigetsu frunció el ceño y luego rió.

—¿Por qué no te puedo acompañar? Se supone que eso es de ambos.

—No, tú estás en servicio y no puedes hacer una misión en la que no te paguen. Por eso iré con Tenten —El albino puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó. Se puso sobre su esposa y la aprisionó contra el colchón.

—Bien, deseo mi regalo de despedida.

Karin solo rió, él nunca iba a madurar.

* * *

 ** _Nota: AY carajo! AY carajooo! No me mateeeen! Es que... Aaaahhhh El fandom de Dragon Ball me ha absorbido... Pero les juro que aun sigo un poco en el de Naruto ¡Y ESTE FIC SE VA A TERMINAR! ¡LO JURO! ¡Y NO VA SIQUIERA POR LA MITAD!_**

 ** _Algo suave (? para alejar tensión de las cosas... ¡Karin hará resurgir el clan Uzumaki! Les tengo una sorpresita en el siguiente capítulo XD_**

 ** _Tamaki está embarazada! Adoré escribirlo, porque era algo que ella en verdad deseaba (?_**

 ** _Vale, ya ¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! QUe aunque corto para los que escribo normalmente, me gustó mucho escribir :3_**


End file.
